Long Hours In The Waiting Room
by AbigailKinney4life
Summary: Eggsy Unwin can only join the Royal Marine's if he passes his eye test at Kingsman Optician's with the attractive yet inexplicably shy optician, Harry Hart. What transpires is a tumultuous relationship between the two who have to battle their respective families, differing social backgrounds and the problems of their own pasts that threaten to affect the future. Hartwin Optician!AU
1. Chapter 1

Long Hours In The Waiting Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingsman or any of the characters, also I reference a lot of books/films/products ect that I don't own either.

A/N: So this was originally a prompt on tumblr from sintii that took me forever to write because I accidentally went to town with it but Hartwin are perf so no one is allowed to complain at me ;)

I'm actually a glasses/contact lense wearer myself so this was fun to write because I've been through all the tests and everything. I like to think that this is in equal parts fluffy and smutty and I was blushing furiously whilst writing the smut and cackling like a maniac whilst writing the fluff.

Eggsy has been a breath of fresh air to write, it's been so awesome writing a gay character who isn't trapped within his masculinity and constantly at odds with his sexuality and how the world treats him. I've literally enjoyed writing every word of this.

Now I've tried my best to research everything and accurately portray everything in this story (e.g marine training/army ranks/injuries/timelines ect) so I apologise right here for any mistakes I've made, and some of this is artistic license.

Okay, I'm completely babbling now so...enjoy :)

Chapter One

Eggsy sat in the waiting room and huffed. He wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for his commanding officer. But then he wouldn't be here at all if he weren't irritatingly short-sighted.

" _I'm sorry, Mr. Unwin, but you can't begin training until you pass your eye test."_ That's what Phillips had said.

" _Well, how do I do that?"_ He'd asked, worried that they weren't going to accept him. All Eggsy had wanted to do with his life was join the Royal Marine Commandos and now his fucking vision was getting in the way of his dreams.

" _A few years ago, people like you son wouldn't have even been_ considered, _however, times have changed. I'll make you an appointment, get you some contact lens. To be honest, Unwin, you should have seen an optician a long time ago."_

Eggsy shifted around in his seat, remembering how his mother had pestered him to go to his appointments but he didn't want to look like a fucking idiot with thick-rimmed nerd glasses, especially around the estate he grew up on, he'd be royally ripped the shit out of, and probably royally beaten the shit out of, as well.

It was only recently that glasses had begun to become popular and come in more attractive styles than the Harry Potter look. But Eggsy viewed that as some kind of Hipster revival movement and didn't very well want to get labelled as a vintage tosser.

Still though, contact lens wouldn't be so bad. No one would have to know.

He tilted his head as he tried to concentrate on the poster across the waiting room but couldn't make out the words. He supposed it would be nice to see properly for once.

Eggsy whipped out his phone and looked at the time, he must have been waiting for about an hour yet, how fucking busy were opticians?

He looked around the room; eyebrow raised. Phillips had told him this place was a military opticians, specifically for the armed forces, called Kingsman or something, but it didn't look militaristic at all, just like a cleaner specsavers.

Eggsy turned his head suddenly when the door to his right opened and a man leant against the frame. He was tall, wearing a bespoke pinstriped suit that made him angular. Probably in his early fifties, with neatly combed hair and wearing a pair of tortoiseshell glasses that absolutely suited him.

Eggsy stood.

"Gary Unwin?" The bespectacled man asked in a crisp English accent. Eggsy could feel the public school vibes coming off of him.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "Eggsy."

The man looked him up and down momentarily, obviously taking in his hoodie and trainers, before opening the door wider.

"Mr. Unwin, after you."

Eggsy slipped past the tall man quickly, attempting to avoid brushing past him.

"Take a seat." He said, and Eggsy did. He sat quickly in the chair in front of the desk, examining the giant apparatus in front of him in confusion and in an attempt to avoid staring at the down-right gorgeous optician as he sat down on the other side of the desk.

Eggsy sneaked a glance at his name plaque. _Harry Hart._

He watched as Harry opened a file with slender fingers and looked down at it through the thin lenses of his glasses.

Eggsy shook his head minutely. _You're here for an eye test, not ogle the fucking optician._

"You were sent here by Officer Phillips?" Harry asked, glancing up at him.

Eggsy nodded.

"And you're short-sighted?" He pressed.

Eggsy nodded again.

"Yeah, always have been."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Really? Why haven't you had an optician's appointment before?"

Eggsy shrugged. "I dunno, never felt the need too, I suppose."

"Right."

Eggsy suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

"How come all optician's wear glasses, then?" He deflected.

"Perhaps it's because they understand the plights of those with poor eyesight?" Harry mused, not really paying attention to him.

Eggsy felt himself sink back into his seat, wondering why he was trying to flirt with a man double his age anyway.

Harry finally looked up to him and pulled the bizarre contraption forward until it was seated in front of Eggsy, effectively blocking his view of everything else.

It looked like a giant pair of glasses with a small ledge jutting out from the middle.

"Okay, Mr. Unwin, if you'd like to place your chin on the rest, there."

Hesitating for a moment, Eggsy leant precariously far forward in the chair he was sat in and rested his chin on the aforementioned ledge. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling like a complete idiot in the weird, contorted position he was in. He heard something whirr in front of him and peeked out through the small lens situation in front of his eyes. He could vaguely make out what looked like a small computer monitor.

He heard a soft _click_ and then he could clearly see the small screen in front of him, on the screen was four lines of letters. The first line, in big script, rea L, the second, in slightly smaller script wa V, the third, smaller again, wa and the fourth, in impossibly small script, was what looked lik W.

"Okay, Mr. Unwin," came Harry's voice again. "Can you read the third line?"

Eggsy nodded until he realised that there was no way Harry could see him. "Err, yeah, J, H, G and V."

"Very good, and the final line."

"Err..." Eggsy frowned, he didn't want to get it wrong. "G, B, and what, U, W."

"Very good."

There was another click and the lenses in front of his eyes switched again and suddenly the bottom line became very clear.

G B Y V

"Oh," he said, feeling his cheeks reddening. "G, B, Y, V."

"Excellent." Came Harry's pleased voice and Eggsy had never felt more of an idiot in his life, made to read dumb letters incorrectly, he felt like a circus freak.

There were a few more rounds of 'lets watch Eggsy fuck up the letters,' until the monitor screen quickly changed to a split screen, one side was bright red and the other neon green, and in the same moment one of the lenses was blocked, effectively cutting off half of his eye sight.

He felt weirdly disorientated.

"Okay, Eggsy, which colour is clearer, the red or the green?"

"Err, they kind of look the same."

The lens changed again and suddenly the red was brighter.

"This time, the red or the green."

"The red, I think..."

It went on rather like that for another view rounds until the apparatus was pulled back and Eggsy was yet again met with Harry staring at him.

He blinked a few times, putting that experience down as one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to him.

He watched as Harry took what looked like a tiny telescope and a small cylindrical object from a drawer and turned back to him.

"I'm just going to shine this light in your eye, is that okay?"

Eggsy nodded.

Harry leant forward slightly and turned on the small, cylindrical object, which turned out to be a tiny torch, and shone it in Eggsy's right eye whilst he inspected him with the little telescope.

Eggsy would have thought about the oddness of the whole experience if he hadn't have been acutely aware of just how close Harry was to him, so close that he could smell the scent of his expensive aftershave and could see the individual freckles on his face as he inspected his eye intently.

Eggsy let out a small breath, he didn't think he'd ever experienced an attraction this immediately before, especially not with a man prodding weird things in his face.

"Now the other eye," Harry murmured softly, moving the torch to Eggsy's left eye and repeating the procedure.

Eggsy's eyes hit the floor.

"Keep looking at me, Mr. Unwin." Harry instructed and Eggsy sighed internally and brought his gaze back up to the older man, keeping a stoic expression until Harry switched the torch off. He blinked a few times, vision blinded slightly by sun spots and when he was able to see again he noticed Harry typing quickly into the computer sat at the side of his desk.

After a moment, he looked back at him and gave him a small, professional smile.

"That's you all done, Mr. Unwin. Your contact lenses will be ready in a few days."

Harry stood and offered his hand to Eggsy who stood quickly and accepted it, enjoying the soft, warm feeling of skin on skin contact.

"Thanks," was all he managed to say before he walked quickly out of the room. Harry watched him go in confusion.

Eggsy stopped just outside the door and forced himself to catch his breath for a moment, berating himself for acting like a teenager. What type of marine lost his breath in a bloody eye appointment with a hot guy?

He shook his head at himself and walked from the door.

It had been the room, he told himself, that was the problem. It had been small and intimate, and Harry had to get so close to his face, it wasn't Eggsy's fault that he smelt so good, was it?

…

A few days after that, Eggsy had received a call from the Kingsman receptionist, a man called Merlin, oddly enough, and had to go back to collect his contact lenses.

What transpired from that was one of the most humiliating experiences of Eggsy's whole life: learning how to put contacts in and take them out.

Merlin had shown him a variety of ways to place the contact lens on the eyelid and Eggsy found that he could not master a single one. Merlin had been very patient and told him that it took a while for people to master the art of it but eventually it would become like second nature to him.

Merlin, apparently aware that Eggsy was struggling, starting typing on his computer and allowed Eggsy to practice in the mirror in peace.

Eggsy sighed as the contact again bent at his lashes and slid down his cheek. He removed it from his skin with the tip of his finger as he'd been shown and swivelled in his seat. His gaze hovered for a moment on the door to Harry's room and felt momentarily glad that he wasn't embarrassing himself in front of him. He also momentarily wondered if Harry had thought about him at all but then felt the sudden urge to laugh at himself.

He looked back down at the contact in his palm and decided, there and then, that he would master this.

…

Eggsy worked hard to conceal a proud smile as he looked over the big approval tick on his military eye examination.

"Congratulations, son." Phillips said, clapping him on the back. "Training starts on Monday."

As soon as he left the examination building, he headed home to the small flat he was renting and pulled out his phone to call his mother to tell her the good news, however, before he could even go into his contacts, his phone started vibrating in his hand.

 _Kingsman Opticians._

Frowning, Eggsy answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Unwin," an all too familiar voice rang out from the other end of the line, "this is Harry Hart from Kingsman Optician's."

"Oh," said Eggsy, unsure as to what to say in reply.

Luckily, Harry didn't seem like the type of man who did small talk.

"I'm phoning to let you know that your glasses are ready for collection."

Eggsy's brow furrowed. "What glasses? Merlin already gave me my contact lens."

"Yes, but with the Kingsman contact lens care package there is a free pair of glasses, didn't you read the leaflet?"

Eggsy made a face. "Err..."

"You can come in whenever you're free," Harry continued, steamrollering through the conversation and leaving Eggsy completely off-guard.

"Oh, err, will do." He said stupidly. "Thanks, bye."

"Goodbye."

The line went dead and Eggsy closed his eyes, wondering if there were anything he could do to feel like less of an idiot in that moment.

…

Eggsy opened the door to the Optician's the next day and walked into the waiting room, seeing Harry leant casually against Merlin's desk, they were conversing quietly about something.

Today, Harry wasn't wearing a suit jacket but a grey waist coat over a crisp white shirt that was rolled neatly to the elbows.

Eggsy understood why all the girls loved a man in a good suit, and one or two men as well.

Harry looked up at Eggsy as he entered and Eggsy lessened his intense gaze slightly, wishing Harry could be just slightly less attractive. Or that factors such as he was old enough to be his father or the fact he wasn't remotely interested play a bigger part in his attraction.

"Mr. Unwin, follow me. Thanks, Merlin."

Eggsy followed Harry back to his office, finding the glasses apparatus slightly less intimidating now that he knew what it did.

He wished Harry wouldn't call him 'Mr. Unwin', he didn't like anyone calling him that, it sounded too wrong, it sounded too formal. He'd always just been 'Eggsy' and that's how he liked it to be.

Though he supposed he and Harry's acquaintance wouldn't be long enough for him to request a name change.

Harry opened a drawer and produced a glasses case.

"You didn't sound too sure on the phone," he admitted, handing the case to Eggsy with a small smile.

"Well, you know, glasses, it's a bit bookish, innit? I mean, I'm supposed to be a marine..."

"I was an officer in the army for several years before I became an Optician,"Harry told him conversationally, "and I've always worn glasses."

Of course, thought Eggsy, there was something militarist in the angular way Harry seemed to hold himself, and his lack of small talk and the way he drove the conversation.

"Yeah but you look good in glasses." Eggsy snorted.

Harry's gaze snapped to him and Eggsy's eyes hit the floor and he busied himself by opening the glasses case and inspecting the slightly angular, black-rimmed and very professional lenses embedded snugly within.

"So, did you pass your eye exam?" Harry asked suddenly, causing Eggsy to look back at him in surprise, perhaps he'd been wrong about the lack of small talk?

Harry looked ever so slightly uncomfortable looking back at him.

Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah, training starts on Monday."

Harry nodded in return.

"Congratulations, I'm sure you'll be fine, you have the right...build."

Eggsy contemplated for a moment and decided that maybe now was the time to let his patented cocky confidence shine through.

He gently placed the glasses case down on Harry's desk and licked his lips tentatively.

"Listen," he began, "I don't suppose you want to...do something...some time?"

Eggsy watched as Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and felt his stomach sink, he knew Harry wouldn't be interested.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Harry said evenly.

Eggsy felt himself blushing furiously and turned his face away slightly.

Harry looked on forlornly, feeling immensely guilty at the embarrassment he'd caused. Before he even knew what he was doing, he'd reached out and put a hand under Eggsy's chin, turned his face back and kissed him.

Eggsy's eyes widened in shock as his lips suddenly came into contact with the soft lips of the Kingsman, but when Harry moved against his lips slightly his eyes closed instinctively. This had to be one of the gentlest and yet intimate kisses he'd ever shared with anyone.

When Harry pulled back, Eggsy held in a sigh of disappointment, realising he didn't know how much time had passed and wouldn't have noticed if it had been hours.

He opened his eyes to see Harry staring softly down at him through his glasses; Eggsy could see his own reflection there as well.

Harry blinked a few times as his eyes wavered, but not in an uncomfortable way. He'd only kissed the boy to give him something, to say sorry for not being interested without using words, but he'd felt something against Eggsy Unwin's lips that he hadn't thought he would. Dare he say, a spark?

Harry suddenly became aware that his hand was still on Eggsy's chin so he removed it and let it fall limply to his side, but Eggsy did not stop staring at him. He felt like he was trapped in the moment under the intensity of his gaze.

"I want to see you again." Eggsy breathed out after a moment, and Harry found himself chuckling softly at the choice of words.

He glanced to his desk and picked up the abandoned glasses case and pressed into Eggsy's hand.

"I guess you'll need these, then." Was all he said.

…

Eggsy worriedly paced around his kitchen as he shakily hung up the phone and put it down on the side.

Harry had invited him out to some posh restaurant on a date, a _date._ Eggsy's stomach did happy backflips at the thought, both in parts for actually going on a date with the ridiculously attractive (and he was starting to see, adorably shy) Harry, but also that no one took anyone on dates anymore, it was so old fashioned yet he'd always mourned the loss in secret. It felt like you were doing things properly when you went on a date, better than finding yourself with some girl off the estate behind the recycling bins at Tesco.

However, his stomach also did uneasy flips at the thought as well. Harry had given him the name of the restaurant and it sounded a bit posh, and the more he thought about it the more it became obvious that _of course_ Harry would take him somewhere posh. Eggsy wouldn't be surprised if the man went to Eton and Cambridge and lived in a mansion.

Eggsy caught sight of himself in the reflective glass of the microwave, taking in his navy body warmer and his snap back and felt his stomach sink. He wouldn't know how to act, not even how to dress.

A thought occurred to him and he looked up at the kitchen clock in the poky, yet cosy, little flat he rented and swore as he saw the time.

8:47am

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Eggsy repeated to himself quietly as he tried in vain to gather his khaki outfit and his phone and make it out of the door in time for training.

Phillips was scary enough without him actually pissing him off.

…

Eggsy stumbled back in 10 hours later and let his head rest against the door as he slowly breathed in and out. He let out an adrenalin fuelled laugh as he realised that Marine training might actually kill him before anything else and he wouldn't have to face any of the other problems in his life. Such as his Mother going off the wall for him training because his Dad died doing spec. op.-something or other, or having to deal with his Mum's bastard boyfriend being around his little sister, or the fact that Eggsy had less than two hours to shower, get ready and become a fine gentleman before he met Harry for their 'date'. He laughed again as the thought came to him, realising that despite all of the shit, he was actually quite happy.

Eggsy dived into the shower quickly and made quick work of scrubbing away all the mud and dirt that came with writhing around in the ground all day under barbed wire. He tried desperately to get a persistent twinge out of his shoulder before he turned the spray off and towel dried himself.

Eggsy growled in frustration as he sifted through all of the clothes in his wardrobe, finding jeans and shirts and shorts but nothing remotely the formal.

He checked the time on his phone. He still had over an hour.

Making a quick decision, he pulled on some ripped jeans and a long-sleeved grey shirt before he left his flat and made his way to Oxford street.

He'd had a little saved to buy a suit for his graduation so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to buy it a few weeks in advance.

He went into a clothes shop and perused for a while until he came across a nice-looking two piece, navy blue suit. Nothing bespoke or expensive, he wasn't made of money, but as he checked himself out in the changing room mirror he supposed it looked as a suit should. (He knew naff all about suits so prayed he wasn't making one big fucking fashion faux pas).

He paid quickly and made his way back to his flat to change. He buttoned up the blue suit jacket and tucked in the striped tie he'd bought and checked himself out in the mirror on the door of his wardrobe.

He'd been so pre-occupied with clothes and time that he hadn't really had time for nerves but it was around now that they were kicking in. Eggsy was generally quite confident in nature but he didn't have much knowledge when it came to dating.

He'd gone out with a few girls until he'd realised he preferred guys and then he'd had a few pointless hookups with guys in seedy bars on the estate that never amounted to anything worth remembering.

He supposed that was what came of a subculture influenced by media that portrayed all gay relationships to be seedy and hidden; you never met a guy who wanted to take you out on a date that didn't involve fucking in the toilets on the way out.

 _Except Harry._ Eggsy thought to himself, making himself smile slightly. He didn't seem like the seedy old guy type.

Eggsy looked down at his watch, well, he supposed there was only one way to find out.

He risked a final glance to himself in the mirror and frowned, realising that something wasn't quite right. He realised immediately that it was the lack of hat, he rarely went out casually without his snapback or his cap on and felt a little naked without it, but that wasn't the sort of accessory you wore out to a fancy restaurant.

Eggsy's eyes narrowed in thought as he walked back into the kitchen and found the glasses case he'd abandoned there and hadn't bothered to open, since.

He opened it then and looked sceptically at the angular black frames sitting snugly in the faux silk packaging. He quickly extracted the spectacles and placed them on his nose, jerking in shock at the sudden crispness of his vision and the weird sensation of seeing two blurry black rims around his eyes.

He merely stood there for a few moments, removing his glasses and then replacing them again, assessing the detail he could suddenly see in the world before realising he couldn't really do that all evening so he went back to the mirror and checked out what they looked like on.

Eggsy couldn't help risking a small smile to himself as he realised that the glasses _worked,_ the black angular frames contrasted nicely to his skin and made him look really sophisticated. Maybe there was more to looking like a nerd than he'd previously thought.

Suddenly happy with his appearance, he collected his phone and walked decidedly out of his flat, shutting the door behind him.

…

Harry frowned at the already finished glass of wine sat in front of him and looked around the restaurant just to make sure no one was giving him funny looks. Eggsy wasn't late, he still had 5 minutes until the time they'd planned to meet, but because Harry now sat with a finished glass in front of him and a full glass opposite him it looked like he'd been stood up.

He called over the waiter for a refill to remedy this mistake and left the glass untouched as he drummed his fingers on the side of the table.

The reason he'd gotten through three units of alcohol so quickly wasn't because he was a drunkard, in fact he rarely drank that much, but because he was nervous.

He was ridiculously nervous. He knew he shouldn't have been, but he kept looking around at all the couples sat around him and couldn't help feeling ridiculously old and sleazy and unattractive, and anticipating all the odd looks he was going to get when Eggsy joined him and everyone saw how young and gorgeous he was.

Then he couldn't help but envision Eggsy leaving in embarrassment because he didn't want to date an older person who was so much more posh and boring and...

He sighed to himself and took a calming sip of wine, realising that things would work or they wouldn't, it was only a first date, after all, and Eggsy had seemed keen at the Optician's.

But that being said, they were two very different people.

And then, as if on cue, Harry spotted Eggsy being shown over to their table by the meitra d and let out a small breath.

He was wearing a fitted, dark blue two piece that cut in at the waist and gave him a willowy figure and the black, angular rimmed glasses Harry had given him the other day which gave him an air of debonair and sophistication. He looked like a totally different person.

Something had to be said for not judging a book by its cover.

But it was when Eggsy saw him staring and gave him a huge, cheek-splitting smile that lit up the room that Harry realised just how incredible he looked, and just how lucky he was, and just how out of his league he was.

Harry stood as Eggsy joined him out of learned gentlemanly courtesy.

"Hey," Eggsy greeted, still smiling. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Not at all," Harry said, willing himself to stop staring and form a coherent though. "I mean, you're not late at all, in fact you're early, you look great."

Eggsy was taken aback by this sudden declaration and felt himself blushing.

"Oh, thanks, so do you."

And he did, Harry was dressed in a dark charcoal three piece suit and his tortoiseshell glasses which gave him an aristocratic look. Eggsy wondered for a moment what was underneath his suit to give him such a sharp cut until he seemed to realise that they were both still stood and gaining quite a few stares so Eggsy quickly sat and then so did Harry. Eggsy realised that Harry had been waiting for him to sit before he did and tried to fight off a smile; he'd bagged a gentleman.

"I hope this is okay." Harry said, gesturing to the glass of red wine in front of Eggsy. "It's _Château_ , one of my favourites."

Harry could have been speaking gibberish for all Eggsy knew of wine but he didn't admit to it, instead he just nodded.

"Yeah, it's great, thanks." Eggsy looked around himself at the deep red furnishings and the women in cocktail dresses and the men in bespoke suits and wondered just exactly how much the wine had cost.

"I've never been to anywhere this swanky before." He admitted, deciding that was the best way to say ' _I'm not posh, or particularly high maintenance and I'm really quietly grateful for all this effort but way too embarrassed to admit it.'_

"You'll have to let me take you to one of the slums I grew up in..." He tailed off, eyes hitting the floor as he realised the enormity of what he had just said, affirming that he and Harry would meet again.

When he looked back up, however, Harry was merely smiling softly at him. Eggsy smiled back but felt himself blushing again.

"So, what should I call you?" Harry asked after a moment. "Eggsy?"

"Actually, I prefer 'Mr. Unwin'." Eggsy said jokingly, eliciting a soft chuckle from Harry who sat up a little straighter.

"Okay, then, Mr. Unwin, I apologise for being so forward with you. You may call me Mr. Hart, or Sir."

"That's quite alright," Eggsy returned, concealing a smirk and easily feeling more comfortable. "...Sir."

Harry blinked a few times and Eggsy quirked an eyebrow, unsure as to when they got on to vicious flirting but, to his credit, Harry appeared to take it in his stride and waggled his eyebrows back, causing Eggsy to laugh while simultaneously realising all attempts at being sexy had gone out of the window.

Harry, however, found that Eggsy's smile was quickly becoming his favourite feature.

The starter came not long after that and Eggsy was momentarily relieved that there was no silver service until he berated himself, remembering that Harry wasn't royalty; in fact, he was army.

"So, what made you go into eye care after you retired from the army, seems a bit...you know...odd?"

Harry smiled slightly into his glass.

"I know what you mean, to be honest, after I left the army, I didn't really know what to do with myself, it's a hard life to give up, you'll come to understand that in a few years, trust me. I wanted to do _something,_ you understand. My parents wanted me to follow in their footsteps, marry a nice rich girl and spend the rest of my life attending social functions with them but it wasn't me.

"I'd always had pretty poor eye sight and was interested in all of it so I thought I'd try my hand at it."

"And your parents are happy with that?" Asked Eggsy, feeling a little odd at asking that question to an adult.

Harry shrugged.

"Yes, fairly. I mean, they're a little disappointment at my not taking a wife but..."

Eggsy grinned.

"S'pose they always will be."

Harry smiled back.

"Indeed."

Eggsy looked down at his plate to hide the blush creeping back onto his cheeks.

"Sorry," apologised, looking back up. "I don't really go on a lot of dates."

"A lot of it's lost in youth culture, isn't it?" Asked Harry, tilting his head to the side. "Not to sound like a lecturing adult or anything..."

"No, it has." Eggsy replied earnestly, nodding. "People just don't do that anymore, first guy I was ever involved with: lasted for two weeks being sloshed, and I was only 18."

"How old are you, Eggsy?" Asked Harry. "If you don't mind my asking."

Eggsy shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm 24."

Harry raised his eyebrows and ducked his head a little.

"That is young," he said quietly to himself.

"Why?" Asked Eggsy, "how old are you?"

"50 this year." He admitted quietly, and Eggsy could immediately see how uncomfortable the subject made him because he was avoiding eye contact.

Eggsy immediately reached a hand out across the table and placed it over Harry's, who glanced up at him in shock at the sudden, unexpected contact.

"I don't mind if you don't." Eggsy winked, he smiled when he saw Harry visibly relax in front of him and smile back.

Harry turned their hands over so he could grasp at Eggsy's and realised there was no turning back now.

…

"Would you like to come in?" Harry asked tentatively, fiddling with his keys as the pair of them hovered outside of Harry's front door.

"Okay," was all Eggsy said, expressionless.

Harry spared him a quick look before he unlocked the door, wondering what on Earth he was doing.

"After you," he said, opening the door wide and allowing Eggsy entrance.

Eggsy smiled in thanks as he walked through, Harry really was a gentleman.

 _And he has the fuckin' paycheck to match._ Eggsy thought a little stupidly as he looked around what could only be called the foyer of the expensively yet tastefully furnished house he'd just walked into.

"Woah, this place is amazing." He said, looking around.

"Thank you," Harry smiled but Eggsy could detect a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Harry led him into the living room which had oaken walls and a brown leather settee with matching armchairs, a glass coffee table in the middle with a bouquet of red spiky flowers in a vase in the centre and a large, flat screen on the wall.

Eggsy's eyes widened as he passed a fish tank full of tropical fish and smiled to himself when he saw a blue tang peeking out from behind a coral.

"Can I get you a drink?" Harry asked.

Eggsy straightened and turned to him, wondering if Harry would be as interested if he realised Eggsy was a common-as-muck type and not a suave rich kid. He decided that there was only one way to find out.

"I'd kill for a lager." He admitted, to which Harry smiled hugely.

"Right away," he said, before disappearing through a walkway which Eggsy supposed led to the kitchen.

When Harry returned, he noticed Eggsy admiring the flowers on the coffee table.

Eggsy accepted the proffered glass gratefully.

"These are a bit weird." He said, pointing to the flowers.

"They're called 'spider lilies'," Harry told him, "they're pretty rare, actually, I always liked them, though, they're a little different."

"And you like different?" Eggsy asked, eyebrow raised.

"I suppose I do, yes." Harry grinned back, sitting down and patting the space next to him. Eggsy joined him.

"Makes sense," the younger man mused, "you're different."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're obviously upper class," Eggsy pointed out, rolling his eyes. "But you're so normal, you don't act posh."

Harry tilted his head to the side and Eggsy became acutely aware of just how closely they were sitting together.

"How does one act posh, then?" He mused.

"Well, for starters, 'one' doesn't date a lowly commoner like me."

"You're not a lowly anything." Harry said in a low yet completely serious voice.

Eggsy's smile fell as he stared at the older man sat across from him, suddenly feeling as if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, Eggsy leant across the space between them and kissed Harry.

Harry let out a surprised little sound at the sudden contact but didn't pull away.

Instead, Eggsy felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer until he could feel Harry up against him.

Eggsy opened his mouth and felt Harry's tongue slip inside and moaned at the wet, warm sliding motion it made against his own.

Eggsy kissed Harry back fiercely, opening Harry's lips wider to give himself more access.

Harry pulled back ever so slightly and sucked lightly on Eggsy's bottom lip and Eggsy felt himself go dizzy.

He pressed a palm against Harry's chest and pushed him back slightly. Harry, understanding the movement, pulled back completely and stared at Eggsy, concern in his eyes.

"Eggsy, is everything okay? Was I moving too fast?"

Eggsy shook his head blindly before he came back to himself, he smiled, embarrassed, up at Harry as he straightened his glasses.

"No, no, that was just a bit intense, is all." He stared back at Harry. "No one's ever kissed me like that before." He admitted a little sheepishly.

Harry grinned.

"Call it a wealth of experience."

"The joys of dating an older man." Eggsy grinned back before he launched forward and kissed him again. Harry, who had been expecting it this time, immediately took charge of the kiss, opening Eggsy's mouth with his own and making the younger man moan into him.

Harry felt Eggsy run a hand through his hair and tug and Harry reciprocated by pushing gently on Eggsy's shoulder until the younger man fell back onto the sofa and Harry climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss for a single second.

After another moment, Harry pulled back again and Eggsy looked up at him, his perfectly combed hair was now dishevelled and fell into his eyes.

"God, you look sexy like that." Eggsy moaned, attempting to pull Harry back down into another kiss, missing the feeling of his mouth already, but Harry remained unmoving.

"Eggsy, wait."

"Oh." Said Eggsy, realising what Harry was going to say. "Yeah, sorry, I suppose it's a bit fast, I..."

"No," Harry cut him off, "all I was going to say is that there is a much more comfortable bed upstairs."

It took a moment for Eggsy to register what Harry had just said but he smiled as he reached up and ran a hand softly through Harry's dishevelled dark locks, enjoying the way he could touch him like this now.

"So you don't think it's going too fast?" Eggsy asked softly, tongue-in-cheek.

"Perhaps," Harry mused, stroking Eggsy's cheek softly, almost tenderly. "But when things feel right I don't see much point in postponing them."

Eggsy shook his head.

"You're not allowed to say things like that, you get a girl all a-fluster." He joked.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"This is a surprisingly cocky side to Eggsy Unwin we've yet to see." He observed.

"There's more where that came from, baby." Eggsy winked at him.

Harry sat back on his haunches and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, pulling Eggsy up with him.

Eggsy would have marvelled at the equally stunning bedroom had Harry not been the most beautiful thing in the room.

Eggsy looked over him, stretched out on the bed, suit jacket abandoned on the side and waist coat opened, it gave him a sexy, debauched look that Eggsy could get used to.

Harry sat up slightly as Eggsy toed off his shoes and unzipped his trousers.

"Come here." Said Harry softly and Eggsy smiled at him as he crawled up the space towards him and settled between Harry's legs, moaning slightly as Harry pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm so glad you asked me out." Harry said softly against Eggsy's cheek.

Eggsy responded by sitting back a little and taking Harry's glasses gently from his face and leaving them next to his own on the chest of drawers beside the bed.

Eggsy stared into Harry's eyes, just noticing the flecks of hazel in them for the first time, before he tangled a hand into Harry's hair and kissed him again; loud and wet and perfect.

He let out a startled little moan as he felt Harry's hands on his lower back but melted into the touch anyway, especially when Harry pulled his shirt out from the loosened waist band of his suit trousers and let his fingers brush against the exposed flesh there, Eggsy sighed in satisfaction.

"You can touch me, you know," he whispered into Harry's mouth, "you don't have to be a gentleman all the time."

Eggsy could feel Harry smiling against his lips.

"My dearest boy, one is a gentleman all of the time." And with that, he let his hands slip below Eggsy's waist band and cup his ass through his boxer shorts.

Eggsy broke off the kiss and began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, letting his hands explore the surprisingly muscled planes of his chest covered with just a smattering of chest hair.

"How many men have you been with?" Harry murmured.

"Only one." Eggsy admitted sheepishly.

Harry nodded.

"And what position did you prefer?"

Eggsy ducked his head away as his cheeks burned.

"Well, you know, I was the one...getting..."

Harry eased his face back up to his before he could finish his sentence.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Eggsy, I find it to be a tremendous relief, actually."

"Really?" Asked Eggsy, relieved. "You'd be ashamed if you'd been there, it was shit, all the guy did was like, jack-hammer..."

"Then allow me to show you what a giving sexual partner can do." Harry said, giving Eggsy a small smile, causing the younger man to shiver in anticipation.

"One thing I didn't find so bad." He said, before he clambered down Harry's body, settling between the older man's thighs and opening his trousers.

"Eggsy..." Harry began almost warningly as Eggsy pulled his trousers off and discarded them on the floor.

Eggsy stopped breathing for a moment as he came face to face with the outline of Harry's hard cock pressed against his underwear. He was met with the realisation that this was actually happening and not just some fantasy he was having in the shower.

Tentatively, he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Harry's cock that was peeking out through the waistband of his boxers.

He heard Harry take a sharp intake of breath above him and smirked to himself as he darted his tongue out and traced a quick line along the fabric.

"Eggsy..." Came the heavy voice again and Eggsy glanced up to see Harry staring down at him with lust-blown eyes and winked at him before he pulled Harry's boxers over his legs and threw them aside.

Tentatively, he took Harry's cock into his hand, testing the weight and feel of it, it was bigger than Eggsy had been imagining which made him gulp slightly.

He allowed his hand to tighten around the base of Harry's cock before he lowered his mouth onto the tip and suckled slightly.

"Fuck!" Harry breathed brokenly and Eggsy grinned around him, that was the first time Eggsy had heard Harry swear and it made him oddly proud that he was the reason behind it.

He fisted Harry's cock a couple of times gently, aware that the only lubricant between them was sweat, and continued to suckle the head for a few moments. In actuality, Eggsy didn't have whole a lot of experience sucking anyone off, he'd only done it to one guy who'd seemed quite content to grab a handful of Eggsy's hair and push him repeatedly down onto his dick before he spurted into his mouth, but Harry's hands weren't anywhere near his head, they were grasping at the bedsheets around him.

Taking his mouth off of Harry, Eggsy decided to lick a long swipe on the underside of his cock and felt Harry's thighs quiver around him.

Eggsy began to worry as he licked his way back to the tip again, aware that Harry had probably had his cock sucked loads of times and way better than this. He tried to recall any times he'd been sucked off and what he'd liked but it was so long ago...

He jerked a little when he felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Harry staring down at him.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "you're doing fine, you feel amazing."

Eggsy shook his head, of course Harry seemed to be the type to be ridiculously observant, and he didn't even have his glasses on.

So Eggsy heeded his advice and decided to do what felt natural. He wrapped his mouth around the first few inches of Harry's cock and let it simply rest against his tongue for a moment, enjoying how thick and heavy it felt and also how much bigger it seemed than when he'd been looking at it, he also enjoyed the heady taste that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Hoping it would look more hot than gross, Eggsy allowed some of his spit to dribble out of his mouth and drip down the rest of Harry's cock.

"Jesus, Eggsy, fuck, you look so fucking hot like that..." Harry said in a low voice and Eggsy tried in vain to fight off the little stab of pride he felt.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock again and, using the spittle as a makeshift lubricant, began stroking what couldn't fit into his mouth whilst gently sucking on what could.

He felt Harry's thighs tense under him as he tightened his fist and sucked a little harder, he bobbed his head up and down slightly until only the tip was in his mouth again and he was practically jerking Harry's whole length, watching as his fist easily slid up and down. He moved his lips against Harry's head, his teeth accidentally scraping the side slightly.

"Fuck!" Harry practically exploded, "Oh, fuck, Eggsy, stop..."

Eggsy stilled his ministrations immediately, looking up at Harry and blushing at his error.

"Sorry, Harry, that was a mistake, I didn't mean..."

"No," Harry breathed heavily, "I thought I was going to come."

Eggsy grinned hugely as he began lazily stroking Harry again.

"No, stop." Came Harry's voice again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm going to come." Harry repeated, breathing heavily.

Eggsy arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah? Don't you want to?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, not yet." He reached down and pulled on Eggsy's shoulder, taking the hint, Eggsy abandoned Harry's straining member and crawled up his body, he felt Harry's arms snake around his torso and pull him flush against his naked body, Eggsy let out a little gasp as his own cock, still trapped within the confines of his underwear, rubbed against the fabric.

"I want your mouth for myself." Harry murmured, pulling Eggsy down into a bruising kiss, Eggsy moaned as he sucked Harry's tongue and reached a hand down to snake into his own underwear but before he could, Harry's hand shot out and stilled him.

Eggsy pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

Harry quickly flipped them over so their positions were reversed and sat back on his ankles, tugging Eggsy's suit trousers and underwear off of his legs before wrapping Eggsy's now exposed legs around his waist.

Eggsy felt a bit weird, lying down on the bed and facing Harry but with his ass elevated in the air and pressing against Harry's slick, bare skin.

Eggsy continued to stare up at the man above him, breathing heavily.

Harry said nothing as he leant over Eggsy and began to rummage around in the top drawer of the unit Eggsy had placed their glasses on.

Eggsy whimpered slightly at the sudden friction on his over sensitised cock but the movement stilled when Harry settled back into place a moment later holding a battered box of condoms and a half used tube of lube.

"I'd worried I'd gotten rid of these." Said Harry lightly.

Despite the heated situation, Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

"You have someone here before me?" He asked. He'd meant for it to be joking but Harry's expression seemed to drop suddenly.

"Oh, God, I didn't mean..." Eggsy began quickly, wishing he could reach up and hold him but their current position didn't really afford him such a luxury.

Then, just as quickly as the moment came, Harry shook his head and smiled lightly.

"Not a conversation for now," he said, "I'm just glad you're here, you're the only person I want to be here right now."

Eggsy gave him a small, reassuring smile before Harry tossed the box of condoms aside and opened the tube of lubricant.

Eggsy shivered as Harry placed a hand on his ass and began rubbing it softly, Harry's hand was warm and soft, he supposed years of retirement must have mellowed the callousness Eggsy saw on his own fingers in the mornings.

"You're so beautiful," Harry observed to no one in particular as he allowed one of his fingers to trail in between Eggsy's cheeks. Eggsy bit back a loud breath as he felt Harry's finger circle his sensitive hole.

He clenched automatically and Harry caught his eye.

"Is everything okay?"

Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, just a bit sensitive down there."

Harry pursed his lips as he ran the pad of his finger gently over the sensitive flesh, tickling the exposed skin there.

Eggsy arched slightly.

Eggsy couldn't keep in a small moan as Harry probed his hole with just the tip of his finger, the burn sending tingling sensations straight to his cock.

"Harry," Eggsy breathed out.

Harry took the open tube of lubricant and dribbled some of it onto his index finger, massaging it into the pad of his digit and Eggsy lost his breath as he realised that in a moment, Harry would be pushing it inside of him.

"You're going to kill me." He said softly, allowing his gaze to settle on the ceiling above him.

"Not just yet." Harry's disembodied voice replied and Eggsy practically arched off of the bed when he felt the honey-like substance of lubricant come into contact with his hole. The clash of temperatures made him dizzy and the situation was only made worse when Harry began to massage the cool liquid into his sensitised flesh but never once penetrating him.

Eggsy let out a frustrated noise and craned his neck to see Harry smirking slightly as he stared down at his ass. Eggsy bit down on his lip as he watched Harry press a finger inside of him and he called out suddenly, head falling back and hitting the pillow at the sudden penetration.

It wasn't painful, the lubricant made sure of that, but because of the aforementioned lube the entrance was quick and easy and Eggsy became full so quickly he didn't have time to adjust.

He thrashed on the bed for a moment, trying to accommodate the strange sensation. He felt Harry gently stroking his thigh in a calming motion.

"It's okay, Eggsy." He said soothingly, "it's okay, you'll get used to it in a minute."

Eggsy attempted to clench around the intrusion but it just made the feelings more intense.

"Just relax." Came Harry's soft voice again and Eggsy found himself obeying him.

Taking a few deep breaths, he began to relax the straining muscles in his chest and arms and then he let his thighs fall lax around Harry's waist and then, finally, he allowed the muscles in his ass to relax around the finger inside of him but as soon as he did that, another was slid in beside it and Eggsy arched back off of the bed.

Once he got his breathing back under control, he shook his head.

"You dick." He breathed out, and expected a laugh in return, but when he didn't, he angled his head upwards and saw Harry staring hungrily down at him.

"God, if this is how you get after just two fingers, imagine what my cock is going to do to you, when it's deep inside of you..."

"Fuck," Eggsy breathed out, "if you don't stop, I'm gonna come."

"Not yet." Harry murmured, crooking his fingers slightly inside of Eggsy, causing white lightening to shoot down Eggsy's spine and stars to burst in his eyes.

"Oh..o...oh," he moaned out, breathing heavily, "holy fuck, Harry, Harry..."

He felt Harry's fingers move within him again and he smashed his head back into the pillow, squeezing his eyes tight shut, feeling like he was going to cry.

"Harry, Jesus, I can't..."

And with that, Harry circled his fingers deep inside Eggsy and Eggsy cried out as he shot thick white spurts of come all over Harry's chest.

Harry looked down in mild shock at the sight before him and drew lazy, comforting circles on Eggsy's quivering thighs.

He looked perfect like this, eyes closed yet eyebrows high like he was in pain, Harry could have stared at him all evening.

"I've never seen anyone come without having their cock touched before." Harry commented, voice heavy.

Eggsy breathed heavily and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, ass still clenching slightly around the fingers still embedded deep inside of him.

"Then I guess you don't know what you do to people." Eggsy answered shakily.

"Eggsy."

There was a pause.

"Eggsy, look at me."

Feeling slightly childish, Eggsy peeked out through one of his fingers and saw Harry staring at him with gentle eyes and his come slowly dripping down his chest.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

Eggsy let his hands drop and let out a small sigh.

"Because I'm embarrassed, how many people come from being fingered?"

"Eggsy, that was one of the most glorious things I have ever seen."

"Really?" Asked Eggsy carefully.

Harry smiled.

"I promise, hand on heart, I'm actually impressed."

Eggsy let out a strangled laugh and let his head hit the pillow again. He slowly retracted his legs from Harry's waist and felt the fingers inside him slip out gently in a not entirely uncomfortable way.

Eggsy crawled on his knees across to Harry and Harry let out a breathy laugh as he put his arms around the younger man and gathered him in his arms.

"You really don't mind?"

Harry shook his head.

Eggsy ran a hand through Harry's hair, admiring the hints of grey teasing at the sides and pressed his face to his until their noses bumped.

"That was fucking incredible," Eggsy finally voiced, closing his eyes and breathing in the heady scent of sweat and come. "You're fucking incredible, sorry I got you dirty."

"Don't be." Harry murmured, stroking his back through the white shirt Eggsy had never actually taken off and shifting a little closer to him, effectively removing all of the space between them.

Eggsy felt something against his stomach and looked down, before looking back up to Harry with a guilty expression.

"You didn't come." He admitted.

Harry shook his head, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Eggsy want to kiss him.

"No, no. I'll be fine."

Eggsy shook his head.

"Bloody gentlemen, you're all the same." He grinned coyly. "You know, I'm still up for it if you are."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the younger man and Eggsy laughed as he leaned in and claimed his lips with his own.

…

Harry rested with his back against the headboard as he watched Eggsy finally strip out of his white shirt and crawl up to him, sitting between his legs.

Harry pulled Eggsy into a kiss, allowing Eggsy to suckle on his tongue for a few blissful seconds until Eggsy pulled back and fumbled behind him, bringing back the discarded box of condoms.

Harry watched as he reached inside and pulled one out and then looked back to Harry, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"What is it?" Asked Harry softly.

"Just nervous." Eggsy admitted, giving him a small smile.

Harry stroked his back soothingly and Eggsy shivered at the warm contact. "Don't be."

Eggsy nodded minutely before he ripped the condom packet open with shaking fingers and pulled out the latex material.

Harry didn't take his hands from Eggsy's back as he watched the younger man place the condom at the tip of his still straining cock and roll it down to the base.

Harry bit his lip at the sensation.

Eggsy then proceeded to reach for the still open tube of lubricant and squeezed some onto his hand.

He gently grasped the base of Harry's cock with his dry hand and rubbed the lubricant into the head with the other.

Harry let out a small moan and Eggsy looked at him expectantly.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

Harry nodded quickly as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach at the sensations he was feeling. Eggsy then moved his hand so he was coating Harry's entire length with the liquid.

Harry opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

"God, you're so fucking hot like this." Eggsy said, and Harry opened his eyes to see Eggsy's eyes, generally so wide and innocent, hooded with lust.

"I can tell." Said Harry, risking a small smile and gesturing to Eggsy's hardening member.

Eggsy smiled as he sped his hand up and Harry could only take the coiling heat for a few moments more before he had to reach out and still Eggsy's hand.

"Stop," he said, breathless, "or I'm going to come, and I don't think I can regain my stamina quite as quickly as you."

Eggsy rolled his eyes and kissed Harry softly.

"You're perfect." Eggsy said against Harry's cheek as he lifted himself and let his knees rest either side of Harry's thighs, he let out a small breath as he felt the head of Harry's cock poking at the side of his ass.

Harry watched as Eggsy manoeuvred Harry's cock between his cheeks and he felt it bump against Eggsy's entrance.

Eggsy gasped suddenly, now that he'd come, the already sensitive flesh of his hole was even more sensitive.

"Eggsy..."

Pushing everything out of his mind, Eggsy slowly lowered himself down onto Harry's hard member and let out a startled cry as the large head pushed against the tight ring of muscle and breached inside of him.

He couldn't open his eyes for a moment until he felt Harry's hands massaging his lower back, he opened them and saw Harry staring up at him but nothing could distract him from the feeling of being breached in the most intimate way possible.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in a soft voice and Eggsy nodded quickly before he allowed himself to slide down a little further, taking in another inch or so.

"It's okay, it's okay," Harry soothed, rubbing small circles into his skin, talking him through the whole thing and keeping him calm.

Eggsy knew then that he had really found someone special in Harry, which was an odd feeling to have about a person when 4 inches of their cock was inside of you, but all the same he suddenly felt very appreciative so he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's jaw line.

Harry reciprocated by pressing half a dozen butterfly kisses along Eggsy's neck, attacking the sensitive flesh there.

Eggsy trembled against the older man as he finally settled on his waist, the entire length of Harry's thick, hard cock buried inside of him.

Eggsy laughed slightly against Harry's neck.

"You're so beautiful." Harry whispered against his skin.

Eggsy pulled back slightly – shivering at the sensations the movement gave to his ass – and inched himself up slightly, letting a few inches of Harry's cock escape him for a moment until he plunged back down, eliciting a groan from Harry.

Eggsy repeated the same movement a few times, the burning sensation that came with the movement immediately turning pleasurably, until he sunk back down onto Harry's lap and, placing his arms around Harry's neck, circled his hips slightly.

Harry gasped, loudly, and before Eggsy could process what was happening, Harry curled his hands under Eggsy's ass, picked up his entire body weight and twisted them around until Eggsy's back was against the headboard and Harry was kneeling in front of him, his cock still embedded in his ass.

Eggsy let out a little sigh at the movement that quickly turned into a shocked moan as Harry surged forward and captured Eggsy's mouth in a kiss, pushing his tongue inside and sweeping it against Eggsy's.

Harry grasped Eggsy's thigh with his hand almost painfully as he pulled out of him until only the tip of his cock was probing his entrance before thrusting back in to the hilt.

Eggsy let out a strangled moan as he clutched his arms around Harry's neck, feeling his whole world turn on its head as Harry thrust into him again, hitting that spot and causing stars to burst inside Eggsy's eyes.

"God...Harry..." Eggsy slurred brokenly, "...faster, please."

Harry changed the pace, and the angle, of his thrusts and fucked Eggsy harder than he'd ever been fucked before. Eggsy could feel himself coming undone, he could feel the tight, almost painful heat pooling in his stomach and the base of his spine.

"Fuck, Harry, gonna come..." He murmured.

"Again?" Asked Harry breathlessly between thrusts.

All Eggsy could do was nod before he buried his face into Harry's neck and came. He could feel the spray of come shooting through his untouched cock and moaned brokenly as Harry continued to fuck into his over-sensitised ass.

"Oh, Harry, oh..."

Then Harry's movement stilled and he let out a quiet gasp, breathing heavily against the younger man.

The pair remained like that for a few long moments, clutching onto each other and breathing heavily until Harry, conscious of Eggsy pined to the wall, pulled his softening cock from the man gently, eliciting a pained moan from him. Harry threw the condom away as Eggsy extracted himself from the wall and fell onto the bed.

When Harry went back to him, he could see tear marks on Eggsy's face.

"Oh," said Harry quietly, "did I hurt you? You should have said..."

With what little strength Eggsy could muster, he smiled and shook his head.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You couldn't have come close to hurting me."

Eggsy got up on all fours and shifted to where Harry was half-collapsed onto the bed, pulling him down with him.

"Just a little overwhelmed, is all." Eggsy clarified, entwining his hand with Harry's as they lay there.

"You're so sensitive." Harry murmured. "You came again without even touching yourself."

Eggsy laughed.

"Yeah, I don't expect that'll happen every time, I was just a bit excited this evening." He turned to face Harry and Harry did the same until the pair were lying atop the covers on the bed and staring at each other.

"'Sides," continued Eggsy, "I wasn't expecting you to be so good." He gave Harry a coy smile. "You're the best fuck of my life."

Harry rolled his eyes and Eggsy narrowed his.

"You're so quiet," Eggsy admitted.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, I was worried I wasn't pleasing you or something..."

Harry shook his head immediately and pulled Eggsy closer to him.

"Don't think that for a second," he all but instructed. "This has been the best night of my life, bar none."

Eggsy couldn't hold back his grin.

"Yes, sir." He said in a mock-authoritative voice.

…

Eggsy was awoken very naturally the next morning.

Whether it was by the shallow sunlight streaming in through the half-parted curtains or the sweet scent of food in the air, he didn't know.

But as he stretched across the comfortable king-sized bed he realised he really didn't care.

Eggsy grinned hugely to himself as the events of the previous night flooded back to him, he resisted the urge to cover his face and giggle but he really, _really_ wanted to.

"Good morning."

Eggsy turned to see Harry leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but a white dressing gown tied loosely at the waist and carrying a tray; the image of domesticity.

"Good morning." Eggsy replied sleepily, watching as Harry placed the tray on the chest of drawers before reaching down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Eggsy allowed himself to be kissed for a moment until he pulled back.

"Oh wait, don't kiss me. I probably have morning breath."

"Actually," began Harry lightly as he sunk down onto the bed next to Eggsy, "you happen to be perfect."

Eggsy raised his eyebrow, just imagining the awful state of bedhead he was probably in and decided to change the subject.

"Don't tell me you made me breakfast in bed." He scolded lightly, gesturing with his chin to the tray of food resting beside them.

"Actually, I did." Harry replied coolly, taking the tray and sliding it to Eggsy who was forced to sit up and lean against the headboard to accept the offering.

Eggsy looked down at the plate of full English breakfast and the mug of tea beside it and gave Harry a bashful smile.

"My favourite."

"Well, strapping young lads like you on intensive fitness programmes need to be well fed." Harry observed, collapsing onto the bed and staring up at Eggsy before frowning.

"You look surprised."

Eggsy felt the colour rise in his cheeks.

"Well, no one's ever treated me like this before."

"I did tell you I would show you how a gentleman treats a person." Harry observed.

Eggsy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I could get used to it."

Harry smiled, hugely, before pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's lips.

"I suppose I could get used to having you around as well." He replied.

Eggsy watched Harry dress as he ate happily, observing all the strange ritual's suit-wearers went through. When Harry plucked his glasses from their resting place and put them on, it was like nothing had happened between them.

They hadn't shared a night of unprofessional, passionate sex and Harry was merely the sexy optician Eggsy had had the good fortune to visit.

He smiled to himself as he thought about it.

"Don't you have training today?" Harry wondered aloud, effectively bringing Eggsy from his reverie and bursting his bubble all in one fell swoop.

"Yeah, shit, what time is it?"

Harry glanced down at his watch.

"8:45."

"Shit!" Eggsy flew from the bed and Harry watched, in quiet amusement, as he struggled to find the clothes he'd so carelessly discarded the previous night.

"I've really got to go, I'm fucking late, Phillips is going to fucking kill me." Eggsy babbled as he found his shoe under the bed and pulled it on.

He raced past Harry and then immediately turned back and pulled the older man down into a kiss.

"Thanks for breakfast." He said against his lips. "Can I see you later?"

Harry grinned.

"I'll be waiting." He replied.

Eggsy gave him one last kiss before he was out of the door.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the door shut behind him and let himself fall back against the wall, allowing his mind to wander for a few moments to everything that had occurred since dinner last night.

He pursed his lips together as he tried to convince himself not to get ahead of himself, they'd only spent one night together, after all.

Although it had been a perfect night.

Harry spared one last glance at the messy bedroom and debris he would have to clean later until his eyes came to rest on the black, angular frames of Eggsy's glasses still resting where he'd left them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eggsy had always believed that you had a certain luck quota in your life. That is, that you had to go through a certain amount of shit before something good happened. But then the reverse of that, was that whenever something good happened, something totally shit had to happen to balance everything out again.

"Unwin, you'll be kicked out if you can't control your god damn eye sight." Phillips thundered to him in the changing rooms, earning the snickers of some of his fellow trainees.

"Yeah, I know, Sir. I'm sorry, I had a badly planned morning." He said glumly.

Phillips shook his head.

"Well, see to it that you fine tune your schedule in future, Unwin." He said in a dangerously low voice before he left the changing rooms.

"Did you leave your specs at your girlfriend's, Eggy?" Charlie, a particularly nasty dick, asked snidely.

"It's Eggsy," Eggsy replied icily, "and nah, left 'em at your mums." He retorted, causing all the others to laugh at Charlie instead of him.

Satisfied at Charlie's face-drop, Eggsy gave him a smug smirk before turning on his heel, grabbing his bag and leaving the changing rooms.

In his rush to leave Harry's he'd forgotten his glasses, Harry had texted him about it but it hadn't been that big of a deal, he'd planned to swing by his place, grab his gear and grab his contact lenses at the same time. He and Harry had arranged to meet at Kingsman at the end of the day and he'd get his glasses back. Sorted.

Trouble was, he was already running so late and, while he'd gotten the knack of actually putting contact lenses in, he hadn't mastered putting them in _fast_ and had angrily decided to abandon the whole thing, thinking he could go one days training without them.

He'd been shocked at how bad his eye sight actually was after a few days with corrective lenses and found he could barely see the targets let alone the bullseye.

What followed was a monumental dressing down from his commanding officer, a definitive drop in rank in his social status with the other lads and now he was nearly 45 fucking minutes late for meeting Harry and couldn't text him on account of he couldn't get fucking signal in his fucking barracks.

Eggsy let out a frustrated sigh as he slung his bag over his back and exited the building quickly, rubbing at his backside. His sore ass had been plaguing him all day.

…

Harry remembered reading somewhere that if your date was more than an hour late then you'd been stood up.

He looked down anxiously at his watch and realised that Eggsy was reaching the hour and five minutes mark, Harry was unsure as to how much longer to wait.

He didn't generally do dating, not since his last fiasco of a relationship and this was why, because he was being stood up at a bloody Optician's by a guy half his age.

Harry had always had the high rank confidence that came with being in the military for as long as he had been and commanding as many men as he had but when it came to himself he practically drowned in his insecurities, and every single one of them came flooding back when his watch ticked by another 5 minutes.

 _Of course he's stood you up, you idiot._ Harry practically shouted at himself. _What on Earth could he possibly want from you?_

Harry sighed as he looked down at the pair of glasses he was holding loosely in his fingers; he could see his own reflection in them.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He murmured to himself before he left his office, walked through the waiting room and placed the glasses on Merlin's desk before leaving the building.

…

Eggsy raced into Kingsman, bounded through the waiting room and stuck his head into Harry's office and frowned when he couldn't see him there.

Merlin watched from the reception area in confusion.

"Can I help you?" He called after him.

Eggsy retracted his head and walked back to the reception area.

"Oh, Mr. Unwin." Merlin said, recognising him. "I didn't know we were expecting you, I was just about to close."

"I don't have an appointment," he said, bouncing up and down on his heels and looking around. "You haven't seen Harry, have you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he left about 20 minutes ago." Merlin informed him, "looked a bit upset actually. Oh, actually, he left these for you."

Merlin handed Eggsy his glasses and Eggsy realises, with a sinking feeling, exactly what has happened.

"Thanks for that." He murmured to Merlin before he left the building.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He thought to himself, shoving the glasses inside his pocket in a way he knew would be tutted at. Harry thought Eggsy had gone and stood him up, fuck, this wasn't good.

Eggsy pulled out his phone to call Harry and explain everything but as he caught his reflection in the phone screen, in exactly the same way he caught his reflection in Harry's glasses, he realised that he wanted to see him.

…

When Harry opened the door, he was expecting Eggsy to be there. He didn't particularly know what for but he supposed that some kind of confrontation was going to happen at some point so he opened the door and let the man through.

Eggsy, for his part, looked terrified as he hovered next to the sofa, picking at his finger nails. Harry could hardly believe that just last night they'd been snogging the life out of each other on the sofa and now they were stood like they were strangers.

"Look..." Eggsy finally began but Harry put up a hand to silence him.

"I understand," he said, "you don't have to explain. Perhaps I'm not what you're looking for, or maybe it was the sex..."

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Eggsy had charged across the room and suddenly the pair were kissing, hard and fast.

The second Eggsy pulled away, Harry apprehended him with a cautious look and Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and leant against his chest.

"'M sorry, Harry." Eggsy mumbled into his shirt. "I was late because of Phillips and the guys I work with and my phone didn't have any signal and everything went tits up and now I feel awful because I didn't want to hurt you but that's exactly what I've gone and done and I think you're fantastic and now you're blaming yourself and it's all my fault."

Harry let out a small breath before he pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy, encouraged by the affectionate gesture, looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, "I'm sorry for being absurd. I always am, it's a major character flaw. I promise to have more faith in the future." He hesitated. "If there is a future."

"There is."

…

Eggsy sat down on the uncomfortable wooden bench in the changing room as he pulled out his phone and opened up Harry's name.

 _Thinking about you xx_

He smiled as he clicked send.

Harry put his pen down as his phone vibrated in his pocket and pulled it out, smiling as he saw Eggsy's name flashing on the screen.

Eggsy concentrated on the centre of his lock screen as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand so he wouldn't see half of the message in his notifications bar.

 _Thinking about you, too. Wanna come over later xx_

Eggsy grinned as he began to type a reply, berating himself for being excited that they were on a two-kiss basis by reminding himself that he'd sucked Harry's cock.

 _Hell yeah. Tough day. Wanna hold you xx_

Harry's fingers actually shook as he read Eggsy's message and he laughed at himself when he realised he was acting like a teenager.

 _I'll be waiting xx_

"Texting your girlfriend?" Charlie asked, craning his neck to try and see Eggsy's phone. "She part of the book club as well?"

Eggsy wished he could tell Charlie that, no, actually, he was texting his insanely perfect boyfriend but realised he couldn't.

Not that he was in any way ashamed of their relationship and he was pretty sure that Harry wouldn't mind people knowing, but because he had no idea if Harry was his boyfriend or not.

A few days passed and Eggsy sat in the waiting room at Kingsman Optician's, twiddling his thumbs.

Eggsy had told Merlin that he had an urgent eye matter he wanted to discuss with his optician and Merlin had informed him that Harry was free within the hour if he'd be willing to put on hold some of his paper work for such an 'emergency'. The way Merlin's eyes twinkled as he said it made Eggsy think that he knew but, to his credit, he didn't say anything.

Maybe because it was unprofessional to make such assumptions of ones clients, or maybe because he'd noticed the generally blaze Harry smiling for once in the last week or so and he thought he'd identified the cause.

Harry opened his doorway, too engrossed in a folder to look up immediately at his client.

"So, what's the emergency?" Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Eggsy sat in one of the chairs, in between an elderly lady and a little six year old girl reading a magazine concerning ponies.

"Well, you see, Mr. Hart," Eggsy pipped up, "I've got this awful twinge in my eye, and it's ever since you gave me those glasses, and you told me to come back and see you whenever I needed anything sorting out, I believe you said that's how a gentleman does things."

Harry worked hard to conceal the irritated smirk that was trying to make itself known as he stared at Eggsy's cockily raised eyebrows.

"Of course, Mr. Unwin, why don't you come inside?"

No one even glanced in Eggsy's direction as he made his way into Harry's office, Harry shut the door behind him.

"How comes you've old ladies and kids?" He asked, frowning. "Thought you were a military optician's."

"We are, generally." Harry replied, realising the game they were playing. "But on weekdays we're also open to the general public."

Eggsy nodded as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry sat down in his chair and pushed himself away from the desk slightly.

"Mr. Unwin, if you'd like to take a seat." He said.

Eggsy held his hands behind his back as he meandered around the desk and slipped a leg over Harry's waist, settling down in his lap and placing his arms around his neck, Harry wrapped his arms languidly around Eggsy's waist.

"Now," began Harry in a low voice. "Tell me more about this 'eye twinge'."

"Well, it's just kind of sore, really." Eggsy said, cocking his head to one side. "Like someone's pounded into it recently," he bit on the tip of his tongue, "or something."

Harry, to his credit, merely nodded with a serious look in his eye. "I see," he said, "and does it help at all if I do this?" He asked, placing a soft kiss to Eggsy's neck, "or this," he kissed him again, "or this?"

"Actually," began Eggsy, biting on his lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape as Harry continued to assault his exposed neck. "That actually does feel a little better."

To anyone listening in on their conversation, it would sound like a totally normal eye consultation. The thought set Eggsy's blood on fire.

"I just don't know what to do for a permanent solution," Eggsy finally voiced.

Harry grinned darkly as he tapped the desk lightly with his fingers.

"Well, Mr. Unwin, if you'd like to rest against here." He said, "I can take a closer look."

Grinning to himself, and ignoring the strange apparatus, Eggsy hopped up onto the side of the desk and let his legs dangle over the edge.

Harry stepped between his legs and Eggsy immediately reached down between them and quietly unzipped his suit trousers, pulling his already hard cock out from his boxer shorts.

"So, does it look bigger or smaller like this?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, definitely bigger." Eggsy observed, giving Harry a tight squeeze.

"Did you bring your contact lenses...and your solution with you?" Harry asked, still somehow maintaining a complete semblance of calm and professionalism.

"Yep," Eggsy nodded, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and pulling a condom and a tube of fresh lubricant out.

Harry shook his head at the sight and finally, finally smiled. Eggsy pulled Harry into a kiss to stop the pair of them from bursting into a fit of giggles at what they were doing.

Eggsy quickly undid his jeans and allowed them to fall to the floor along with his underwear and pulled Harry closer.

"You're a fucking maniac." Harry whispered against his skin, "what if there were cameras in here?"

"Give the security the best show they've had in a while," Eggsy replied quietly, "and you definitely need to swear more often, it fucking suits you."

Harry kissed him hard as Eggsy fumbled with the lube and Harry rolled the condom down onto himself, Harry watched as Eggsy coated his fingers and then pressed a finger inside of himself, moaning softly.

Harry looked around worriedly, scared someone was going to come crashing in and demand to know what the noise was; it was oddly exhilarating.

"Fuck," Eggsy whimpered quietly as he worked himself open. Harry watched, hunger in his eyes, as Eggsy's thighs convulsed as he fingered his ridiculously sensitive hole. Harry snaked a strong arm around the younger man's waist to keep him grounded

"Wish I was doing that." Harry said in a low voice, causing Eggsy to smile.

"Later," he said, "properly, when there aren't little old ladies outside."

Harry very nearly growled as he took Eggsy's calf's in his hands and pulled them around his waist.

Eggsy let out a little yelp at the sudden movement before clapping a hand over his mouth, Harry stifled a smile.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

Eggsy nodded.

Using his hand, Harry guided the head of his cock through the first ring of muscle of Eggsy's sensitive hole. Eggsy bit down on his sleeve to stop the noises from escaping.

Harry stilled inside him and ran his other hand through Eggsy's hair, taking in his wide eyes and his mouth wrapped around his shirt sleeve.

"You're so perfect." Harry whispered quietly, before he slid in another few inches and Eggsy screwed his eyes up, confirming it.

When Harry was fully sheathed inside Eggsy, the younger man wrapped his legs around Harry's waist so there was no space between them.

"Fuck, Harry, fuck me, been thinking about this all day."

"Is that why you're stalking me at work?" Harry asked, pulling out a few inches and plunging back in.

Eggsy's mouth opened wide in a silent moan.

"I was bored."

"Gee, thanks." Harry murmured, pushing in just a little bit harder that time.

"You know what I mean," Eggsy panted quietly, "I missed you."

Harry stilled for a moment.

"Yeah, I missed you, too."

The pair smiled at each other for a moment until Harry took Eggsy's thighs in his hands and began fucking him harder than he had been previously. He alternated between circling his hips and snapping his hips up, catching Eggsy off guard every time the head of his cock bumped against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

Eggsy had to forcibly hold his mouth shut as pleasure shot through his spine.

He reached blindly between their bodies in an attempt to find his cock but was batted away by Harry's hand.

Eggsy could do nothing but bury his face in the crook of Harry's neck as he wrapped his warm hand around Eggsy's hard cock and began yanking him forcefully.

Eggsy yelped unfortunately loudly when Harry changed position and hit his prostate again, harder than before, sliding slickly against it for several seconds before he pulled out slightly, Eggsy felt hot tears squeeze from his eyes as Harry's hard member slid against his inner walls and his hand tugged him so hard and fast that he couldn't escape either sensation. He could feel himself falling apart.

"Jesus, Harry, gonna come."

"So am I." Harry grunted quietly against him.

Eggsy could feel the build up growing inside of him, there was no stopping it.

He bit down, hard, on Harry's neck as he felt his come being wringed from him by Harry's persistent strokes and Harry let out a startled, and rather loud, moan at the twin sensations of coming and feeling a sudden shooting pain in his neck.

Harry allowed his head to fall onto Eggsy's shoulder as Eggsy's legs went lax against him.

"I can't believe we just did that." Harry panted quietly, pulling his head back slightly to face Eggsy.

"Neither can I," Eggsy admitted, "it was fucking hot, though."

Harry's hand found the quickly bruising bite mark at his neck, Eggsy shrunk away in embarrassment.

"And I can't believe you bit me."

"Sorry." Began Eggsy, blushing, "I didn't know how else not to shout."

Harry presented Eggsy with a breathless smile.

"It felt fucking amazing, you can bite me whenever you want."

Eggsy grinned.

"Is that a promise?"

Eggsy quickly did up his jeans as Harry inspected the blossoming bruise on his neck in the little contacts mirror on his desk. As he watched him, his mind was drawn back to a conversation he'd had with Charlie the other day.

"Harry?" Eggsy asked.

"Eggsy." Harry replied, not looking up at him.

Eggsy fidgeted for a moment.

"Are we a couple?"

Harry glanced up at him, stopped inspecting himself and nodded.

"Yes, of course we are." He looked suddenly concerned. "Why? Don't you want us to be?"

"Of course I want us to be," Eggsy said, smiling in relief. "I'm just glad you think the same way. I want this to be a totally normal relationship, where we do totally normal things."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow.

"Right. And you call having sex in an optician's office a 'normal thing'."

Eggsy grinned despite himself.

"No, of course not. But we can do normal things, can't we?"

Harry tilted his head to the side.

"And what constitutes 'normal things'?"

…

Harry tapped his fingers nervously against his leg as he looked around.

"Eggsy, this may be normal for you but this isn't exactly normal for me." He said in a low voice.

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he set a pint of Guinness down in front of his boyfriend, oh how he would get used to saying that, and sat down opposite him.

"I had to do posh restaurant for you so you can do dive pub for me."

"Yes, I suppose." Harry conceded, taking a sip of his drink and regarding his surroundings. The place rather reminded Harry of those pubs you found on cockney sitcoms. A bar in the shape of a horseshoe adorned with snacks and bottles and various pool tables in the centre with some cheap, horrible-sounding music playing from the blown out speakers. He sincerely never did things like this, not when you came from the social circles that Harry had come from.

Although he'd never claimed to be snooty and, as Eggsy had very recently clarified, they were in a relationship and Harry needed to get as involved in Eggsy's norm as Eggsy was doing for Harry. Even if it involved dive bars and ripped jeans.

As Harry watched the room, Eggsy watched Harry. An an attempt to fit in, the Kingsman Optician had foregone his usual suit and was instead wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt under a smart pea coat.

This must have been the first time Eggsy had seen him out of his suit (except when he'd seen him out of _everything,_ of course) and he couldn't help but thank whatever God was up there for blessing him with such an incredible human.

"You look ridiculously sexy like this." Eggsy stage-whispered, sliding closer to Harry on the bench they were sat on.

"I thought you liked a man in a suit." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"I like a man that can pull of whatever they're wearing." Eggsy merely replied before he pulled Harry down by his neck and kissed him.

Harry hummed contentedly against Eggsy's lips as he allowed Eggsy to open his mouth and kiss him deeper.

"Fuckin' hell, Egg, keep it in your pants you fuckin' poof."

Eggsy immediately broke the kiss and turned to see Poodle, a heavy-set man with a face set in a permanent scowl, he was one of his dick step-dad's lot, flanked by two other lads around Eggsy's age.

There were many reasons why Eggsy didn't like his Mum's boyfriend, mainly because he'd always treated him and his Mum like shit and now his Mum had a little one by him that Eggsy constantly worried about, but it was also because her boyfriend, Dean, had a bit of a reputation on the estate.

Eggsy had constantly been hounded by Dean's lackeys as a youth and had gotten into several fights as a result. He'd learned soon enough to leave before anything happened, the bruises, the cuts and the broken ribs just weren't worth it and he'd learnt to channel his anger into other things, that was what had inspired him to join the marines in the first place. That and he had always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and perhaps do a little better this time.

But every now and again Dean and his lackey's would find something to pick on and Eggsy had practically thrown a reason onto their laps.

He felt his cheeks go hot as Harry, who Eggsy realised couldn't be intimidated all that easily, fixed the three interrupting men with a pointed stare.

"Listen, mate," Poodle began, "if you want rent boys, they're a lot cheaper down on Smith street."

All three of them began to laugh in earnest at what they presumed to be a fucking hilarious statement, Eggsy became aware of the stares they were receiving and ducked his head down in embarrassment.

Harry, on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said coolly, before turning back to face Eggsy.

Unfortunately, the manoeuvre just so happened to expose the side of Harry's neck to them fully, specifically the side Eggsy had bitten down on the day before and where a purple bruise was now blossoming nicely.

"Nice love bite." One of the youths mocked and Eggsy stood up immediately and invaded his personal space.

"Just fuck off, yeah."

"Eggsy, sit down." Came Harry's cool voice.

The youth leaned so close to Eggsy's face that Eggsy could practically smell him; and it wasn't a very pleasant smell, like a mixture of plastic and sweat, suddenly memories of his childhood beatings swarmed back to him and he felt himself overcome with a sense of childlike fear he hadn't experienced in years.

"Why don't you fuck off?" The youth said back in a low voice.

Eggsy blinked a few times, willing the horrible feeling in his stomach to dissipate.

Eggsy took a step back as Harry stood and placed himself between Eggsy and that awful smell, pulling himself to his full height so he had a good few inches on everyone present.

"I suggest you leave him alone." Harry said.

Eggsy pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Harry, let's just go." He said dejectedly. "I don't need it going around on the estate that I'm fighting."

For a moment, Eggsy thought Harry wasn't listening to him until he turned and put a hand gently on Eggsy's wrist; the touch was instantly relaxing.

"Okay." he said in a soft voice, "lets go."

Eggsy smiled minutely yet gratefully as the pair made their way out of the pub.

"Who were those men?" Harry asked when they made it out into the cool night air.

Eggsy took a deep breath and felt relief wash over him.

"My Mum's boyfriend, he's got a bit of a rep, there just his fucking goons, used to pick on me when I was little."

Harry stopped walking and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Eggsy shrugged.

"Nothin' to say, they stopped when they realised I wasn't fighting back anymore."

The way Harry was staring at him told Eggsy that he knew the magnitude of the abuse Eggsy had suffered, no matter how much he'd tried to downplay it.

He felt oddly touched that Harry could read him that easily when they hadn't been going out for that long.

Harry put his arms around Eggsy and pulled him against him in a silent affirmation that everything was okay and Eggsy rested happily against him, allowing his arms to slip around Harry's waist.

They broke apart when they heard the pub door open behind them and Poodle and the two young men walked out into the darkness, stopping when they saw the two of them stood there, embracing.

The three of them burst into simultaneous laughter and Eggsy felt his cheeks go red as he allowed his arms to fall uselessly to his sides.

"Wait 'til I tell your Mum you're fucking an old geezer," the eldest one wheezed, "always knew you'd have to sell your ass for cash, Eggs, it's the only think you got going for ya."

Eggsy yelped in shock as Harry swiftly punched Poodle across the jaw and he fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Everyone stood around in shocked silence for a few moments, simply trying to process what had actually occurred when suddenly everything seemed to happen very quickly.

The guy who'd levelled up to Eggsy tackled Harry and Harry placed a hand on Eggsy's chest and roughly pushed him aside before he grabbed the offending man's wrist and twisted his arm painfully and pulled it behind his back, forcing him to the ground next to his leader who looked pretty unconscious.

The other one who hadn't said a word pulled a knife out from his waistband and before Eggsy could shout out a warning shot, Harry flicked a kick out that connected with the knife man's wrist and caused the blade to fly out of his grip, before he kicked again, foot connecting with his chest.

The knife man wheezed as he fell back against the wall as Poodle stood slowly. Harry released his prisoner from the armlock and sent him flying towards him, knocking their heads together painfully.

The three apprehended Harry with fearful expressions before they bolted off in the other direction and disappeared into the darkness.

Eggsy breathed heavily as he clutched at his chest and stared at Harry's back.

Harry turned to him, face shadowed and barely lit by the over-hanging street light. Eggsy ran at him, flinging his arms around Harry and pulling him down to him.

"Fucking hell, you scared me. I thought they were going to stab you." He breathed as he clutched at Harry.

Harry tentatively put his own arms around Eggsy as the boy shook slightly against him.

Harry leant against Eggsy's fridge and looked around the small flat as Eggsy locked the door behind him.

Eggsy tossed the keys on the side and took a spot leaning on the other side of the kitchen, he apprehended Harry with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Of course I'm okay, not too sure about them, though."

Eggsy couldn't help it, a huge smile bled across his face and Harry frowned.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Do you know how much shit those lot having given me over the years? And you just dealt with them, it was fucking sick."

Harry smiled slightly at the enthusiasm in Eggsy's voice.

"I thought I scared you." He admitted.

Eggsy sobered slightly.

"Well, you did. Because I was worried something was gonna happen to you, not cause I was worried about those wankers, that was like the coolest thing I've ever seen you do."

Harry smiled crookedly as he reached across the space between them and took Eggsy's hand in his own, the kitchen was so small that he didn't even need to move from his position against the fridge as he pulled Eggsy into him.

He sighed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eggsy.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to word his next sentence.

"I don't want to do this," he finally said slowly, "if it means you could get hurt."

He was expecting Eggsy to look shocked, cross even, but he merely gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks of us," he said decidedly, holding Harry's gaze with his own.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry blinked a few times as he stared down at Eggsy's unwavering expression.

"You...love me?" He asked, voice light with shock.

Eggsy's face broke out into a soft smile and a tinkling laugh escaped through his lips.

"Of course I do," he told him, "you idiot."

…

Eggsy's life was so busy with intensive training lately that he really looked forward to the days when he got to do sweet fuck all.

Especially when sweet fuck all consisted of mellow Sunday mornings, waking up in your boyfriend's four poster bed and being able to turn over and watch him breathe softly as he slept.

Eggsy laughed to himself as he thought this, causing Harry to stir and open one eye blearily.

"Sorry," Eggsy said quietly, "go back to sleep."

But Harry shifted until he was propped up on his elbows, he regarded Eggsy with a strange look.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He asked.

Eggsy nodded a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted."

"Well, you can't be blamed, I am perfect." Harry said, rolling over to reach for his glasses as Eggsy laughed.

"What time is it?"

"About ten-ish." Eggsy replied.

Harry turned back to him, frowning.

"Don't you have training today?" He asked.

Eggsy shook his head.

"Nope, weekend off, I'm all yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to visit with your mother? See your sister?"

"I went to see them yesterday." Eggsy replied, moving into a sitting position.

"Come on, when do we just get a lazy day together."

"I'm just saying," Harry continued, "I don't mind if you want to spend your free time with your friends."

"Well, you know, if you want me to leave then I'll just go..." Eggsy said jokingly, attempting to get off of the bed before Harry's hand snaked out and pulled him down quite smoothly into a kiss.

"Or, you know," Eggsy whispered, grinning, "I could stay."

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Harry asked as Eggsy crawled onto the couch next to him and stole the remote from his grip.

"A onesie." He said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You look like you're wearing a baby grow." Harry commented.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You haven't experienced onesie's yet."

"Shockingly, I think it's one facet of youth that has passed me by."

"You look devastated."

"I really am."

Eggsy snorted as he thumbed down on the remote and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels as Harry began stroking his leg absent-mindedly.

"How's training going?" He asked.

Eggsy shrugged.

"Fine. Painful." He shifted slightly. "Actually, now that you mention it, I have had a twinge in my shoulder these last few weeks, I think I pulled it on my first day."

"Come here." Said Harry.

Eggsy turned to him and abandoned the remote, leaving it on some dated carry on film from the 80s and allowed himself to be manhandled into Harry's lap.

He let out a small noise as he felt Harry's hands slide up his his shoulders and begin gently rubbing at his sore muscles.

Eggsy let his head fall back against Harry's shoulder and a small sigh to escape his lips as the older man continued massaging out the kink that had been bugging Eggsy for weeks.

"You're too good at that." Eggsy slurred, feeling nothing but Harry's touch as his fingers moved up to his neck and began rubbing against the sensitive flesh there; Eggsy let out a quiet moan at the contact.

"Eggsy, you're hard."

Eggsy opened his eyes and immediately looked down at himself, sat in between Harry's legs, and his eyes rested on the tent at his crotch.

"It's not my fault, is it?" He said hotly, finding it hard to be defensive when Harry was still stroking his neck the way he was.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Harry murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's neck.

Eggsy rode Harry like that for the best part of 45 minutes. It was slow, languid and perfect.

Harry snapped his hips up as Eggsy languidly circled his hips on his cock, moaning blearily at the spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Harry sighed loudly as Eggsy slid over his cock again and again, feeling the tightness engulf him. It was so slow it was almost painful, he wanted to hold Eggsy down and fuck him like there was no tomorrow but then at the same time he wanted Eggsy to ride him at this speed, to take whatever he wanted from him, to keep him in this state of blissful agony forever.

When they eventually climaxed it felt like it went on forever. Eggsy felt like he was going to come a second time merely from the sensations of his own leaking cock and Harry's jerking inside of him.

Eggsy allowed himself to sink, boneless, against Harry's chest, allowing Harry to put his arms around him and pull him down until they were both lying on the couch, wrapped up in each other.

Eggsy twisted until he was facing Harry and smiled as he saw Harry's face, flush and beautiful, he reached his arm out in what little space remained between them and pushed Harry's usually meticulously combed fringe out of his eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you," he said softly, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Don't say that," Harry replied quietly, "it's you whose the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Harry took Eggsy's hand in his and pressed a small kiss to his knuckles.

"I love you."

Eggsy smiled softly at the declaration, feeling the pieces of his world align perfectly in their little impenetrable bubble of time and space.

"Be careful," was all he said, "we've both said the 'L' word now, things are getting serious."

Harry pressed his forehead to Eggsy's and Eggsy shut his eyes; contented.

…

Eggsy frowned to himself as he looked at the date.

He couldn't believe almost three months had passed since he'd began his training, he let out a shaky laugh as he realised he'd be finished soon.

He also could barely believe it had nearly been three months since he and Harry had started seeing each other.

Eggsy smiled to himself as he let his head flop back against the pillow of his bed.

He thought about suggesting to Harry that they go and do something, to celebrate the three month anniversary until he wondered what they were actually going to do.

He and Harry never seemed to go out, ever since the incident at the pub with Dean's lackeys and the fact that they were far too wrapped up in each other meant that they hadn't actually done anything outside of their homes.

But what would they do? The more Eggsy thought about it, the more obvious the problem became. They were from two completely different social circles, Harry had all his posh mates and his posh family and Eggsy had his normal family and his mates from training and Roxy, a girl he'd known from college who'd recently moved into the area, resulting in them spending a fair bit of time together.

Eggsy couldn't very well ask Harry to mingle with his mates, and he supposed Harry was too embarrassed of him to take him to one of his posh functions.

Eggsy sat bolt upright in his bed.

Where the hell had that come from? Harry wasn't embarrassed of him, of course he wasn't, under the layers of wealth and formal attire, Harry was a pretty normal guy just with a slightly bigger vocabulary than most people.

Eggsy shook the thought off as he got out of bed and turned off his alarm, not allowing himself to create problems that weren't even there.

…

"It's our 3 month anniversary in a week." Harry admitted glumly to Merlin over lunch, picking lazily at his sandwich.

Merlin looked up from his chicken salad at the lack of emotion in his friends' voice. Generally, when he spoke of his boyfriend, which was all the time, he was so happy about it.

"You sound really pleased about that." Merlin commented dryly but Harry didn't reply.

"Is everything okay between you two?" He asked. "Nothing's happened?"

Harry shook his head immediately.

"No, everything is fine, everything is fantastic, in fact. But," he sighed, "just this morning I was thinking about asking advice on where to take your boyfriend for a three month anniversary and then it occurred to me – who do I ask? Eggsy and I don't really have any friends together, I haven't really mentioned it to anyone except you and I'm pretty sure he hasn't told any of his friends, he told me once that he didn't want it 'going around'."

Merlin frowned.

"You think he's ashamed of what you two have going on?"

Harry paused for a moment until he shrugged.

"I don't know, I like to think no, because he's such a great person. But you can, understand, can't you? I can. If you have Eggsy's lifestyle, half of his friends are judgemental lower classes and half of them are army kids, you just don't go shouting about how you're dating a guy twice your age. It looks dodgy."

"Harry," Merlin interrupted him. "There's nothing dodgy about it, trust me, you know what dodgy relationships look like, look what happened between you and..."

Harry's head snapped up to him and Merlin paused.

"Anyway, what I mean is, and I'm no relationship expect, just talk to him about it before you let yourself get run away with the idea that he's trying to hide your relationship. You know how these things eat at people."

…

It was eating at him, that thought he'd had in bed that morning and he couldn't stop it.

The more Eggsy's mind dwelled on it, the more obvious it became. Harry spoke of his parents and his work colleagues often enough but he'd never introduced Eggsy, and he always moaned about how his family were making him attend some boring charity function but he'd never asked Eggsy to go with him.

In fact, the more Eggsy thought on it, the more annoyed he became with Harry. Fucking posh twat, he knew it was too good to be true.

So when he left training that evening and his phone began to buzz in his hand, he didn't answer it and huffed all the way home.

It was around the 4th missed call that Harry began to get worried. Eggsy wasn't generally one to leave his phone at home or let it run out of charge, and he certainly wasn't one to ignore Harry's calls.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he leant against his desk, the same desk they'd had sex on a few months ago.

Was this the beginning of the end? He thought to himself but then shook his head. He'd overreacted at Eggsy before thinking he was going to get dumped and that was all a simple misunderstanding.

He resolved to simply leave it, Eggsy would call him back when he realised he'd missed four calls and then everything would be fine again.

Eggsy looked down at the four missed calls flashing across his phone screen and began to feel a little guilty. He'd had a shower and something to eat and now he was feeling less angry with Harry and the imagined slights he'd conjured up in his annoyance.

He also remembered that Harry had pretty low self-esteem when it came to relationships and even though he'd gotten better Eggsy just knew he'd find some way to blame himself for Eggsy not picking up on him.

Eggsy quickly pressed Harry's name in his contact list and held the phone to his ear, after a few rings, Harry answered.

"Hey." Said Eggsy.

"Hey," Harry's disembodied voice floated out of the speaker. "Sorry about all the missed calls. Didn't realise you didn't have your phone on you."

"I...did have my phone on me."

There was silence at the other end.

"Listen, do wanna come over?" Eggsy asked quietly, biting down on his thumb nail to calm himself. "I wanna talk to you."

"Okay." Harry answered after a beat of silence. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay, bye." Eggsy said quickly before hanging up and breathing heavily. He had to remind himself that this was the basis for a good relationship, being totally honest with one another, about telling each other your problems and worries so you're always open and there are no secrets.

Communication was the key to a lasting relationship, that's what Eggsy had always been told, and God did he want a lasting relationship with Harry, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

It was only in the last few moments that he'd actually realised that.

He sat down on the couch as he waited for half an hour for Harry to arrive, when he finally did, Eggsy invited him inside and Harry stood in the living room, leaning against the far wall.

"I was pissed at you earlier," Eggsy admitted, "that's why I didn't answer any of your calls."

Harry merely nodded but didn't say anything.

"Look, I..."

"Eggsy," Harry interrupted him, standing a little straighter. "If something is wrong, tell me now, I want you to be able to be completely open with me. I understand, okay, I understand why you don't want anyone else to know about you and me and I respect that, I do, and if anything has changed..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Eggsy said quickly, holding his hands up to silence Harry. "What are you talking about? Me ashamed of us? Where'd you get an idea like that from, it's you that doesn't want anyone to know about us."

Harry regarded him with a confused expression.

"Why wouldn't I want anyone to know about us?" He asked.

"Because I'm not like you," Eggsy answered, feeling a little relieved at finally being able to get it off of his chest. "I'm not posh and I don't know how to behave properly and I'm just a kid and I get why you wouldn't want all your rich mates knowing about it," he hung his head a little sullenly. "I do get it." He said dejectedly.

Harry took an unconscious step towards him.

"Where on Earth did you get an idea like that from?" He asked incredulously.

Eggsy looked up at him and felt the same irritation from earlier rise in his stomach.

"Because you never let any of your friends see me, because I've never met your parents, because you go to all these posh functions without a date."

"Eggsy, when I moan about how boring those things are, I'm being perfectly serious. I didn't want to drag you into that because I knew you'd do it for me, I didn't want you to see just how old and stuffy and boring my social life is."

"Oh." Said Eggsy.

"And," Harry continued, suddenly riled up. "In my defence, you've never introduced me to your Mother, or your friends, the only part of your life I've seen was that pub with those idiots in it."

Eggsy's eyes wavered for a moment as he realised that Harry was right.

"Jesus," he said to himself, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's right. But, it's because I didn't want to put you through that again, what happened before, people laughing at you, I couldn't stand it."

The pair lapsed into silence for a few minutes, simply staring at each other.

"I thought you were ashamed of me." Harry admitted quietly.

Eggsy shook his head incredulously.

"Ashamed?" He asked rhetorically, gesturing to Harry. "How could I be ashamed of you? I mean, look at you."

Harry's eyes hit the floor.

"I thought you were ashamed of me."

Harry looked up to see Eggsy staring sadly at him and quickly closed the space between them.

"Eggsy, I'm not ashamed of you, I never have been."

"Really?" Eggsy asked timidly, and it very nearly broke Harry's heart. "You're not ashamed, you know, because I'm young, or because I'm common?"

Harry shook his head immediately.

"No, I promise you." He shook his head. "I was so terrified you'd asked me here to end things with me because you realised how much better you could do."

Eggsy smiled slightly as he wound his hands around Harry's neck, as Harry snaked his own arms around Eggsy's waist he immediately realised how much he'd missed the closeness between them in the few minutes they'd been stood apart across the room.

"Okay, let's agree that neither is ashamed of the other." Eggsy said, playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck.

"Agreed." Harry said. "And let's agree to put that into motion, start having friends together, like every other couple does. Let's start doing things."

Eggsy smiled bashfully at such a proposition, wondering if he was ready to enter the real world.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

Harry suddenly looked a little sheepish.

"Well, if you want to dive in at the deep end, it's my parents ruby wedding anniversary this weekend, my Mother told me bring a date if I so wished."

Eggsy fought off a smile as his stomach did uncomfortable flips at the thought.

"Okay," he breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips to quell his nerves. "Let's go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eggsy held the phone to his ear and tried to convince himself he was totally justified in what he was about to say when she picked up.

"Eggsy, hey," the voice of Roxy answered after a few moments.

"Teach me how to be posh." He said quickly.

There was a pause, he imagined her confused expression.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Well, you went to grammar school, right?"

He could practically _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Eggsy, I went to grammar school. But I'd hardly call myself posh."

"Yes, I'd 'hardly call you posh', either." Eggsy replied in a mock-snooty voice.

"Why do you suddenly want to climb the social ranks?"

Eggsy began fiddling with a pencil he found on the side, tapping it against the wall.

"Harry's invited me to his parents' wedding anniversary."

"Are his parents still alive?" She asked sceptically.

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Rox, he's 49. Not 80."

"Yeah," she said, sounding suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, of course, why are you nervous? You don't need to act fancy, you're fine the way you are."

"Yeah, but Harry told me they're like, proper fancy. Apparently his Dad founded some telephone company after the war and his Mum comes from a long line of French dignitaries."

"Wow, you practically bagged a royal."

"I just wanted some pointers on how to do this stuff, you know, and there's no one else I can ask."

"Why don't you ask Harry?"

"Rox..."

"Fine, fine, when are you free?"

…

"Well, silver surface is pretty simple." Roxy said, perching on the end of Eggsy's sofa. "You just work from the out in. Big spoons are soup, odd-looking forks are for fish. It depends on how many courses your having, 4, or maybe 12..."

"12 fucking courses?" Eggsy asked incredulously, causing Roxy to recoil in shock from his sudden outburst.

"Sorry," he said a little sheepishly as he handed her a cup of tea and perched on the edge of the small coffee table in the middle of his small living room.

"And what about clothes?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. I suppose just a nice suit."

"I've only got the one." He said under his breath.

"Just use a different tie," she said, taking a sip. "My Dad does it all the time when he goes to work events."

"And what do I tell them if they ask about me, about my life?"

Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"You tell them the truth," she said like it was obvious, "I'm sure Harry's already told them a lot about you, you probably can't pretend to be a cowboy astronaut."

Eggsy smiled despite himself.

"Listen, Eggsy, it's not like you lead a terrible life, is it?" She began, leaning a little closer to him with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Tell them you live alone in London, you're currently training to join the royal marines. If Harry was in the army, they'll be impressed you're going down the same route."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said, giving her a vaguely hopeful smile. "Thanks, Rox."

"Does this mean I'll get to meet Harry soon?" She asked.

Eggsy smiled largely at her, remembering their recent conversation about getting involved with each others lives.

"Yeah," he merely replied, eliciting a big smile from Roxy.

"Well, if his parents are anything like he is, as you keep telling me, then they'll be nice, and they'll love you as much as he does."

Roxy laughed at the goofy grin that presented itself on Eggsy's face at her words.

"I hope you're right." Was all he said.

"I'm always right." She replied, taking another sip of tea. "You're tea is amazing."

…

"You should wear these." Roxy commented as she sprawled across Eggsy's bed, taking his glasses from the bedside table.

"Really?" Asked Eggsy, tearing his gaze away from the mirror in his wardrobe door and away from the maroon tie he could not get straight.

"Yeah," she said, "it'll make you look smart."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically as he snatched them from her.

"Well, smarter." She clarified as she hopped off of the bed.

He checked himself one last time in the mirror until he saw her reflection come up behind him and place its hands on his shoulders.

"You look great." She said reassuringly. "You'll do great."

He smiled as he turned to her.

"Thanks for helping me out with all this, Roxy, it means a lot."

"You know I'm only here for the free booze."

The pair laughed until they heard a gentle rapping on the front door.

Roxy turned to Eggsy and presented him with a large, open mouthed grin.

"Don't." He warned as he walked out of his bedroom and towards the door.

Roxy followed him quickly into the living room and watched as he opened the door.

"Hey," he said as he saw Harry stood in the doorway in a black suit and tie and holding something large but unidentifiable in his left hand, "come in. This is Roxy."

Harry walked past Eggsy and held his free hand out to Roxy, smiling gently at her.

"How do you do?" He said. "I'm Harry Hart, I'm sure Eggsy has mentioned me."

Roxy tried her best to conceal her grin as she shook his hand, realising as she took in his sharp suit and soft eyes and defined jaw that Eggsy hadn't been lying about how beautiful he was.

"Yes," she said, "he has. It's great to meet you."

Harry's smile grew wider and she felt instantly comfortable and stole a glance over to Eggsy to convey her approval but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes were fixated on the unidentifiable thing in Harry's left hand that was now identifiable. It was a bouquet of white chrysanthemums.

"I should probably get going," she said after a moment, "I have a lot of work to do. It was nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, and you." Harry replied in a low voice and Roxy feared she may succumb to the charms of seduction that had captured Eggsy.

She gave Eggsy a quick hug on her way out and then was gone.

Harry turned to face the younger man.

"She seemed lovely, a little jittery."

"She is," Eggsy said, "lovely, I mean, she was just nervous about meeting you. She didn't believe how good looking you were."

Harry grinned a little nervously.

"I don't think I'm the show stealer this evening," he admitted, "you look fantastic." He paused before walking towards him. Eggsy watched wordlessly as Harry reached a hand out and straightened his tie. "Glasses really suit you."

Eggsy couldn't help but smiling.

"Thanks, they're growing on me."

Eggsy watched as Harry held up the white chrysanthemums.

"They're lovely, for your Mum?"

"No, actually," Harry said lightly, inspecting the petals. "These are for you."

Eggsy's eyes widened slightly.

"For...me?" He asked, tripping over his words.

Harry pursed his lips together in a small smile as he presented the bouquet to Eggsy who accepted them carefully.

"They're lovely." He echoed softly.

"That is what one does on a date, is it not?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Presents their partner with flowers. White chrysanthemums, actually. Very innocent and pure; perfect."

Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think there's anything pure about our relationship."

Harry shrugged.

"Well, it's nice to pretend."

Eggsy laughed, feeling suddenly touched.

"Thank you, Harry, you've made my evening."

"You're most welcome."

Harry took a step closer to Eggsy and could swear he could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

He reached out a hand and stroked his cheek comfortingly.

"You're not nervous, are you?" He asked softly.

Eggsy wanted to shake his head but didn't have the heart.

"A little." He admitted.

Harry moved in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't be," he whispered against his skin, "I'll be with you all evening."

Eggsy forced a smile onto his face.

"Yeah, I know. We promised each other we'd get more involved in each other's lives."

Harry smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for doing this." He said.

"Don't thank me yet." Eggsy replied. "You can do that when I get drunk and start table dancing."

Harry shook his head as he forced himself not to laugh.

…

"So how come you know so much about flowers?" Eggsy asked as Harry pulled into his parents' driveway.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, spider lilies, white chrysanthemums. Are you really a florist?"

"Yes, Eggsy, Kingsman is really just a cover. In actuality, we're top secret, government-florists."

"It would be the perfect weapon," Eggsy replied mildly, imaging the scenario in his head. "The enemy won't be counting on floral weaponry. You'd have the element of surprise."

Harry laughed, loudly, as he opened his door and got out of the car; Eggsy followed.

"Holy shit." he said under his breath as his gaze fell upon the Hart estate.

If Eggsy thought Harry's place was impressive, it was nothing compared to the mansion he was looking upon right now.

"So this is the Hart Estate." He asked, voice light with surprise.

"It is," Harry replied, joining him at his side of the car. "I wanted to call it 'Pemberley' as a joke, I always figured I'd get more girlfriends that way but my parent's didn't let me."

"Holy mother of Mary," Eggsy said suddenly, turning to face Harry.

"What?" Asked Harry, alarmed.

"Do your parents know..." He began loudly, before he became aware of other guests walking up the drive around them and lowered his voice. "Do your parents know that you're gay?"

Harry laughed loudly.

"Yes, Eggsy, they know I'm gay."

"But...but you said they're not too happy about you 'not taking a wife', was it the best idea to bring your boyfriend?"

"Eggsy, calm down." Harry began, "they weren't happy at my not taking a wife because they were worried they won't get an heir for their precious estate, nothing else."

Eggsy snorted.

"Gay couples can have kids."

"Which I duly explained to them." Harry told him, holding his hand out. "Would you like to go inside?"

Eggsy regarded the proffered hand with scepticism.

"Are you sure you want to hold my hand? All your friends will be in there."

"Of course I want to hold your hand." Harry replied simply.

Tentatively, Eggsy reached out and slipped his hand into Harry's. The familiar and comforting warmth was instantly relaxing and he suddenly felt a lot better as they passed several people staring at them and walked through the entrance.

"Harry!" Came a booming voice as soon as they entered a large ballroom adorned with candles and red-ribboned decorations. Eggsy momentarily wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

"John." Harry replied happily as a large man in an ill fitting suit in his 60s came up to them.

Eggsy immediately dropped Harry's hand as they were greeted.

"Harry, good to see you again. Whose your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend, Eggsy." Harry immediately replied, slipping his hand into Eggsy's again. "Eggsy, this is John Goldbloom, he was one of my officers in the army."

"N...nice to meet you." Eggsy stuttered out, cheeks red.

"Eggsy is actually undergoing marine training at the moment."

"Is that so?" The man named John asked, apprehending Eggsy with a strange look. Eggsy felt his cheeks go hotter and felt suddenly pissed at Harry for bringing him in at the deep end.

Suddenly, John's face broke into a smile and he quickly excused himself, whispering something into Harry's ear as he walked away.

Eggsy wished he could just bolt into the bathroom or better yet, just fucking run away when Harry turned to him, smirking.

"What?" Eggsy asked icily.

"John just congratulated me on 'bagging such a hot one.'"

Eggsy's mouth fell open.

"Seriously?"

Harry nodded earnestly.

"Oh, yes."

"Oh." Eggsy smiled slightly, feeling weirdly proud at such a creepy comment.

"Finally, a smile." Harry commented, to which Eggsy hit his arm gently.

"Don't, I'm really nervous. We keep getting jumped."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hardly call it being 'jumped', Eggsy, it was one ex-officer."

"What if he calls the barracks and tells them I'm gay?" Eggsy wondered aloud, suddenly worried. "They could kick me out."

"You're being ridiculous," Harry reminded him gently, "it's not illegal to be gay in the army, not anymore." His eyes twinkled in a way that made Eggsy feel better.

"Yeah, sorry, just being crazy."

"It's why I love you."

Eggsy's heart swelled at such a declaration and suddenly he couldn't care less about the room of rich people giving them odd looks.

"Come on, let's mingle." Harry suggested, putting a hand on the small of Eggsy's back and leading him through the crowd of people. Some of whom gave them singular 'hello's and others that merely stared at them.

"You know, you're really not supposed to kidnap children." A female voice came from their right.

Eggsy watched as Harry's face broke out into a huge smile as a beautiful brunette woman in her late forties came over to them, she had diamonds around her neck and a glass of expensive champagne in one hand so she gave Harry a side-hug which he returned happily.

"Now," she said, grinning as she looked over Eggsy. "Is this the fine young man you were telling me about over the phone?"

"It is." Harry said, and Eggsy felt a wave of pleasure go through him at the thought of Harry telling all his friends about him behind his back.

"Eggsy," Harry began, angling his head to him. "This is Samantha Harbeck, we went to Cambridge together, Sam, this is Eggsy."

"So nice to meet you," she said sweetly, shaking his hand quite tightly.

"Oh, and you." Eggsy answered, a little flustered.

"Harry has not shut up about you since my plane landed." She told him, grinning hugely, and Eggsy couldn't help grinning in return.

"I wouldn't say..." Harry began, cheeks reddening, but Sam cut him off with a simple wave of her hand.

"Don't listen to him," she said, "he gushes about you. And I have to say, I can understand why, you're perfect."

Eggsy couldn't help it, he felt his natural charm exude through his pores.

"And you, are a very stunning woman." He replied and she giggled manically, causing Eggsy to laugh and feel a lot more comfortable at the same time.

"How long are you in England for?" Harry asked, slipping a hand comfortably around Eggsy's waist, just a quite reassurance that he was there.

"Only a week," she replied, "I've only got a bit of business to be settled in London, the main reason I flew out was for your parent's invitation. Where are they, by the way?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted, "I haven't seen them yet, fashionably late, I suppose."

"Ms. Harbeck!" Someone called from across the room, gaining Sam's attention. "Ah, my valet, please excuse me." She smiled at them before she was gone, Eggsy watched her flounce away.

"Come on, let's get a drink." Said Harry, Eggsy followed him over to an elegant table of posh snacks like horderves and canapés and glasses of champagne.

"She seemed nice." Eggsy commented.

"Yes," Harry replied, "Sam was my betrothed."

Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You were gonna marry her?"

"Well, I don't think I ever considered it." Harry admitted, "in fact, I think she was the first person I ever came out to."

"She's beautiful," Eggsy murmured, looking at her from across the room.

"She is, but she's not my type." Harry admitted coyly causing Eggsy to grin.

"You prefer military men?" Eggsy asked, tongue in cheek.

"Absolutely," Harry answered, grinning, "perhaps John is available."

Eggsy laughed suddenly, loudly, and covered his face with his hand.

"What?" Harry asked, sounding a little self-conscious.

Eggsy shook his head.

"Nothin'," he said as he regarded Harry lovingly, "I've just never seen you this confident before."

"It's because I'm happy." Harry answered and Eggsy sorely wished he could reach up and kiss him but realised that would probably be a bit uncouth with all the uncomfortable stares coming their way, but Eggsy could only see one thing.

Eggsy's reverie was broken when Harry broke their stare and looked behind him. Eggsy turned to see a couple in their early seventies, one wearing an expensive satin black ball gown with her grey hair knotted elegantly atop her head and the other in a bespoke black tuxedo with a red flower in his button hole. Harry's parent's.

Eggsy felt his mouth go dry, realising that this whole meeting would be much easier if his parents were just normal people and not the Duke and Duchess of Moneysville.

But Eggsy had promised Harry he'd make the effort so, calling on some of his patented Unwin confidence, he stepped forward.

"So good to see you, darling." Harry's mother said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum," Harry greeted, smiling. "These are my parent's, Catherine and Edward Hart."

Eggsy plastered a smile onto his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart," he greeted, unsure where the confidence in his voice had come from. "It's lovely to meet you, my name is Eggsy Unwin."

Catherine smiled graciously at him.

"Mr. Unwin, you must be the delightful boy Harry was telling us about." She said, shaking his hand.

"I won't deny we were a bit surprised," Harry's father, Edward, suddenly pipped up, placing a hand on his wife's hip. "About you being so much younger but, I've always said you should do what makes you happy, so..." He offered a hand to Eggsy who shook it immediately, unsure of how to reply to such a comment.

"Yeah," was all he managed to say.

"Dad..." Harry said quietly, embarrassment in his voice.

"What?" Edward replied, small smile playing on his lips. "I'm only being honest with the boy, you're not still ashamed of your old man, are you?"

His parents gave a tinkling laugh and Harry went red and Eggsy suddenly understood that they weren't posh or snooty. Of course they weren't, because if they were then Harry would be, too.

They were just normal, if slightly eccentric, people. He sighed in relief under his breath and felt himself relax. He'd made a far bigger deal about all of this than anyone else.

Edward had just begun to ask Eggsy about his training when Catherine snapped her fingers as if remembering something important, effectively cutting off her husband.

"Oh, darling, that's what I meant to tell you." She began, addressing Harry. "Jack is here."

"What?" Harry asked immediately, voice serious and an octave lower than usual.

"What?" Eggsy echoed, concerned at Harry's stoic expression. "What is it? Whose Jack?"

Harry sent a quick, fearful glance in Eggsy's direction but before Eggsy could even answer his father spoke.

"Son, you might just want to get it over with."

Harry closed his eyes for a second in resignation and Eggsy was beginning to get seriously worried when Edward called a man over.

He was attractive, about Harry's age and wearing a dark suit with perfectly combed hair. He looked like exactly the kind of man Harry should have been introducing to his parents.

Eggsy suddenly felt a wave of jealousy and inadequacy wash over him but forced his expression to stay neutral.

"Harry," 'Jack' said happily, enveloping Harry in a hug that was not reciprocated. "How are you, how have you been? You haven't returned any of my calls."

Harry, for his part, looked incapable of answering.

"Fine, Jack. I've been fine, h...how are you?" He finally replied.

"Good, good. Thanks for asking." His gaze travelled to Eggsy. "Who are you?"

Eggsy stuck a hand out quickly, smiling.

"I'm Harry's boyfriend," he said, a little forcefully, to which Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? I definitely understand the 'boy' part." He laughed.

Eggsy felt his face go hot and Harry's jaw tightened.

The three of them stood there in an awkward stand off for several, long moments until Harry's mother appeared to pick up on the situation.

"How about we begin the speeches?" She said cheerily.

"Good idea," Edward replied. "Nice to see you again, Jack."

The minute Jack turned and greeted Harry's father, Harry's hand curled around Eggsy's waist and led him away.

Eggsy assumed they were going to the door but instead they left the ballroom and walked up the grand, carpeted staircase and turned into a large room with an expensive four poster bed in the middle and various medals, awards and photographs adorning the walls and shelves.

"Yo, Harry, we're gonna miss your parents anniversary..."

But when Harry turned to him he suddenly looked so young, so innocent and so bloody scared that Eggsy's sentence died in his throat.

"Jesus, Harry, what's wrong?"

"That man," Harry replied after a moment, voice low, "he's my ex."

Eggsy nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I figured it would be something like that." He replied, feeling that wave of jealousy wash over him again. "Was it, like, a messy break up or something?"

Harry shook his head before he sat down on the edge of the four poster bed.

"No, it wasn't that." He sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his hair. Eggsy watched, concerned, as Harry shut his eyes, like he was trying to block out painful memories he was being forced to see.

"We were really happy, for a while." Harry finally said, opening his eyes and smiling shallowly over to Eggsy. "I thought I loved him. I really did." Harry paused for a long moment, wincing ever so slightly. "Then he started making all these jokes about me to people we were with, it was odd, about my time in the army, about my eyesight, about my family, just anything he could pick on he would make a joke out of, and whenever I told him it made me uncomfortable, he would say 'oh, it's just a joke. That's your problem, Harry, you don't know how to laugh.'"

"Jesus," Eggsy murmured, feeling a wave of dread gather into the pit of his stomach. Mainly because he'd watched his Mother being abused by Dean that way his entire life.

"It was when he hit me, that's when I left." Harry said suddenly, "that's when I realised that something was wrong. But I never told anyone about it, any of it, at all. I mean, who do you tell?" He laughed at himself. "And I can't believe it's been nearly two years since we broke up and I still act like a fucking idiot around him."

Eggsy felt a tear slide unexpectedly down his cheek and rubbed it away quickly when he saw Harry's concerned look.

"Eggsy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He began, standing immediately.

Eggsy shook his head as he took his glasses off and scrubbed away the flow of liquid that was falling thick and fast down his cheeks.

"Don't say sorry," he said, "God, I can't believe, I..."

Eggsy understood Harry's reaction to his comments about the lube the first night they'd spent together, it all became clear. Harry's lack of confidence, all of the insecurities he had about himself, the reason he'd been so nervous and shy around Eggsy at the beginning, all because some dick, some bully treated him like shit.

"No one should be allowed to make you feel like you're not good enough." He said. "I never will, I promise."

Harry smiled shallowly at him but there was still pain in his eyes. "You never do."

Eggsy walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. Eggsy held Harry like that for a long moment until Harry wormed his arms around Eggsy's waist and pulled him closer, sighing gratefully into his neck.

When they finally broke apart, Eggsy smiled reassuringly at Harry for a few moments until he gaze flitted around the room.

"Is this your room?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I tend to keep all of my decorations here until I need them." He said, gesturing to the medals and awards on the shelf.

"How come?" Eggsy asked, examining them a little closer.

"Safety, really." Harry admitted, coming up behind him. "I don't trust central London."

"Nah, I suppose not." Eggsy conceded. His gaze moved on to the various photographs on the walls. Some were of Harry and Sam, others with his parents and various people he didn't know.

Eggsy leant forward to examine one in more detail. Harry couldn't have been more than 25, pretty much Eggsy's age now, he looked the same but his skin was smoother and his hair was shorter. He was stood in army uniform among his comrades, Eggsy smiled.

"You were a real babe." He commented, turning back to Harry.

"Not so much of a 'babe' anymore." Harry commented lightly.

"No," Eggsy admitted, deciding in that moment he would never allow Harry to make another self-deprecating comment for as long as he was around, and he planned to be around forever.

"Now you're just fucking beautiful." He said softly.

Harry couldn't quite bring himself to laugh as he looked into Eggsy's eyes, finding that, strangely, he believed him.

"We don't have any pictures." Eggsy said suddenly, startling Harry slightly.

"I suppose we don't." Harry agreed.

"Let's take one now." Eggsy decided, pulling his phone out of his pocket and selecting the camera app.

Harry pulled Eggsy closer to him as Eggsy held his phone out in front of them, he kissed Eggsy softly on the side of his forehead as a shutter sound reverberated the large bedroom.

…

"So, this evening wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked as they walked up to Harry's front door, swinging their grasped hands between them.

"You mean aside from the ex from hell?" Eggsy asked sceptically.

Harry chuckled softly.

"Aside from that."

"Then, yes." Eggsy admitted honestly. "It wasn't so bad. Your parents are lovely."

Harry smiled as he opened the door and allowed Eggsy to walk in before him, he shut the door gently behind himself before joining Eggsy in the living room and kissing him softly.

"Thank you for coming this evening." He said.

"No worries," Eggsy replied, "I'm glad everyone was so normal about it. Although we did get a few weird looks."

"Mmm." Harry hummed against his skin. "Especially when we disappeared into my bedroom for half an hour."

Eggsy laughed throatily despite himself.

"Oh, God, I didn't even think about that."

…

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be back soon."

"I'm still going to miss you."

Eggsy laughed as Harry peppered kisses up and down his neck.

"Harry, will you stop." Eggsy laughed, batting him away half-heartedly. "We're right in the middle of the street."

Harry gave a quick look to the bustling London high street they were stood in the middle of and shrugged.

Eggsy laughed as Harry slipped an arm around him, Eggsy nestled into his warm coat in an attempt to protect himself from the biting wind of the evening as they carried on walking.

"I want you to be careful, though." Harry said seriously. "Those Dartmoor hikes are dangerous, a man died from it a few years ago." Harry reminded him.

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I'll be eaten by the hound of Baskerville." He wondered aloud.

"You watch too much _Sherlock_ ," Harry pointed out.

"You're just annoyed because Benedict Cumberbatch is hotter than you." Eggsy commented lightly.

...

"You be careful, you hear me." Eggsy's Mother instructed as she hugged him tightly.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and wondered how many people would tell him that, but he supposed he couldn't fault her, not when his Father had died doing much the same thing.

"It's only for a few weeks." He reassured her, "and it's only Dartmoor, it's not the other end of the planet. Every marine does it."

She nodded but bit her lip.

Eggsy looked around the dingy flat she lived in with Dean, reminding himself that he'd sort her out when he had the cash.

"Where's the fuckboy?" He asked and his mother slapped his arm lightly.

"Don't talk about Dean like that," she said, "and don't swear in front of your sister."

"Oh, right." Eggsy muttered, feeling rightly chastised as he leant down and plucked his little sister from her high chair and rocked her on his hip.

She squealed happily as she reached out her hands and pinched his cheeks and Eggsy felt his cheeks extend into an almost painful smile.

"Gonna miss you, sweetheart." He cooed in a baby voice before placing a kiss on her cheek and handing her back to his mother. As he looked at the two of them stood there he decided that when he got back he'd arrange something, like a dinner or whatever, and it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Harry to his family. He smiled at the thought of them all being together and then his stomach hurt at how much he was going to miss them all.

"Go on, now, you're gonna miss your ride." Michelle said, looking suddenly upset.

He gave her one last smile as he went to walk out of the door before she stopped him.

"Your Dad would be proud of you." She said.

"I know." He replied, and liked to think that he would be.

He thought about what his Mum said as he sat in the back of the army jeep on the way to Dartmoor with half of his trainee squad.

They talked easily for about half an hour or so until conversation died down and everyone began to get bored.

There wasn't really a decent way to entertain yourself in the back of a jeep.

Eggsy stared out of the window for a while as the buildings thinned out and turned into grass and fields and trees.

He allowed his mind to wander amongst those trees and thought about what would happen when he got home. He imagined finishing training and being an official Royal Marine Commando, he thought about finally achieving everything he'd been working for. The thought made him smile.

But being in the Marine's wasn't the only thing in his life that he wanted anymore, he'd realised that a long time ago. That life had breadth, not singularity, and even though things may not be perfect, they could be perfect for you.

He felt that same anxious feeling from earlier gather in the pit of his stomach as he realised that this would be the longest he'd been without his boyfriend since they'd gotten together. He berated himself for the thought but smiled nonetheless, he couldn't deny that he'd gotten used to having another person around, someone to really talk to, someone to cuddle up to at night to stave the cold away.

He pulled out his phone and went to his gallery, pulling up the most recent picture there. He was grinning happily at the camera and Harry was pressing a soft kiss to his temple, he smiled fondly down at the picture.

He raised an eyebrow to himself when he realised what else he was going to sorely miss, as he glanced at the men sat next to him he wondered how much time he'd get alone in the evenings and wondered exactly how Harry felt about phone sex.

The first day had been a nightmare. Not because anything had particularly gone wrong but because hiking in the muddy terrain of Dartmoor with a heavy backpack and a gun wasn't necessarily a fun past time.

Although he and his friends had had fun time erecting their tents and spending a few hours around the camp fire and playing cards.

Eggsy felt a real sense of camaraderie between them, even Charlie was becoming easier to handle.

But when he was shivering in his sleeping bag with rain lashing at the tent walls surrounding him, he began to feel a little miserable.

He pulled his phone out from his bag and glanced in frustration at his one bar of signal before he selected a contact and pressed dial.

"Eggsy, how are you? Are you okay?" Came Harry's worried voice from the other end of the line and Eggsy felt immediately better.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He assured him, fiddling with a stray thread on his sleeping bag. "Just wanted to hear a friendly voice, that's all."

There was a beat of silence.

"Is it going badly?"

"No," Eggsy admitted honestly, "no, it's just cold and rainy and I'm used to sleeping next to you."

"Well," came Harry's voice after a moment, "I could help you...relax."

Eggsy grinned.

"Damn, you got there before I did." He admitted, slipping a hand inside of his sleeping bag and palming himself through his night trousers.

"Are you touching yourself?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes." Eggsy answered, nodding although not for any real reason.

"Are you thinking of me?"

Eggsy laughed as he slipped his hand into his underwear and grasped his cock, letting out a small gasp.

"Eggsy?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

"Hands are cold." Eggsy mumbled. "Want them to be your hands."

"They are my hands." Harry reminded him in a low voice. "Imagine we're sat in bed, naked together in the evening, you're leaning against my chest and my warm hand is wrapped around your cock, stroking it up and down..."

"Fuck, Harry," Eggsy moaned as he began to stroke his own member. "When did you get so good at dirty talk?"

Harry laughed in response but the noise was a little breathy; Eggsy liked to think he understood why.

"Do you have pre-come pooling at your head?" Harry asked softly, and Eggsy applied a finger to his slit, shivering slightly as he felt the moisture there.

"Yes." He admitted, screwing his eyes shut.

"Rub the tip of your cock, sweetheart, slowly, for me..."

And Eggsy did so, he rubbed his palm over the tip of his cock and moaned loudly at the almost painful sensation to his sensitive head.

"Fuck, Eggsy, you sound so hot like that..." Harry told him, voice ragged.

"Fuck, Harry..."

"You can stroke yourself again," Harry instructed, "but, but twist your hand every time you get to your head, just like I do, fuck, it drives you crazy, you're so sensitive there..."

Eggsy's thighs quivered as he stroked along his length and twisted at his hand, he let his head fall back against the pillow as the repeated movement threatened to send him over the edge.

"Harry..." He whined.

"Tighten your fist, darling."

 _Darling._ Eggsy had always hated the term, he'd always associated it with sexist cat calls in the street. _Awright, darlin' I got somefin for you to suck._

But the way Harry said it, _darling,_ Eggsy couldn't help but feel special and wanted at such an endearment.

He instinctively tightened his fist at Harry's instructions but whimpered and loosened it again.

"Sensitive..." He moaned out.

"I know," Harry practically cooed, "I know it is, but you have to trust me. Tighten your fist..."

Eggsy bit his lip as he gripped himself tighter, when his hand reached the tip of his cock and he twisted, he cried out as he came, hard, all over himself. His hand hovered over his cock head for a moment as spurts spilled out over his length, making him shiver as the liquid dripped down his over-sensitive cock.

"Oh, my God. Harry, Harry I wish you were here." Eggsy garbled in his post-orgasmic state as he heard a quiet moan on the line.

"Did you come?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Harry answered after a moment. "Wow, that was...I've never done that before."

Eggsy laughed through heavy breathes.

"Thank you," he said quietly into the receiver.

"You're most welcome," he replied and Eggsy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" Harry asked.

Eggsy, who was feeling heavy lidded and wondering if he could be bothered to wipe the come off of himself, smiled coyly.

"Yes."

…

The next few days passed entirely without incident and Eggsy was beginning to really enjoy himself.

The training and the hiking was backbreaking, naturally, but he was used to it. He found he enjoyed being surrounded by a group of friends he knew had his back, it made him feel strangely included.

On the 5th day, the rain was horrific, lashing down in sheets and soaking the grass. Everyone felt uneasy about going out in it and had voiced that much to Phillips but he had merely reminded them that they would be facing much tougher terrain than this in the real world so they had shouldered it and got on with it.

Eggsy had wondered if this was against human rights in some way but pursed his lips and didn't question it. Being a serviceman and a talker didn't go hand in hand. The way he saw it was that the quicker they got out there the quicker they got back and the quicker they got home, where he could shower.

Eggsy let out a surprised yelp when he attempted to take another step up the steep and muddy hill they were traversing but found that his foot wasn't obeying him. He looked down to try and see what had happened but all he could see was mist and moisture.

He grasped at the backpack of one of his friends in front as he tried to pull his foot from the muddy crevice it had decided to call home.

The rain was lashing down so hard that he could barely see an inch in front of him, even with his contacts in.

The man in front, whoever he was, stopped walking when he felt Eggsy grab at him, just as they'd been trained.

Eggsy held on tight as he tried to wriggle his boot out from the mud but he couldn't pull it free, he tried harder and felt a pop in his ankle like his foot was going to fucking fall off.

He swore loudly and suddenly the guy in front, taking it as a cue to continue, moved off.

Eggsy instinctively grasped tighter onto his back pack but his hand slipped on the wet fabric and the next thing he knew he was falling, face first into the hill, his trapped foot stopping him from stopping himself.

He tried desperately to grab onto anything but there was nothing there, he screamed out as his head collided with something hard and large in the hilltop beneath him and all he could see was the rain smattering in front of his face before his world darkened around him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So everyone keeps calling Eggsy's little sister 'Daisy' and I think it's because he says 'Oh my days' when he sees her and it sounds like it, but I'll just keep referring to her as 'sister'.

Also, I've had a terrible day today so if anyone wants to cheer me up by leaving gushing reviews I'd be grateful ;)

Chapter Four

Michelle Unwin nearly dropped the phone when Eggsy's commanding officer told her he'd been airlifted to Dartmoor hospital.

She cried when he told her what happened and, despite him telling her not to make the trip, made plans to catch the nearest train to Dartmoor.

Dean had insisted on coming with her so they had no choice but to bring the baby. As they waited for the train to pull in, Michelle had phoned Roxy and told her everything.

Roxy had listened intently and told Michelle she'd come with her but Michelle had assured her that it was okay, she had it in hand, and Roxy needed to carry on with her studies.

Roxy had conceded and put the phone down. She'd attempted to calm herself before something suddenly occurred to her and she grabbed her coat and bolted out of the door.

Merlin looked up in shock as a young woman raced into Kingsman Opticians and stopped at his desk, breathing heavily.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, attempting to get her breath back. "I need to speak to...Harry Hart."

"He's in with a client at the moment," Merlin informed her, "do you have an appointment."

Roxy shook her head.

"No, I don't. But it's an emergency."

Merlin nodded, wondering just how many emergencies would befall his colleague of late.

"Alright, if you want to wait in the waiting room, then I'll tell him you're here."

Half an hour later and Harry opened the door to see Roxy pacing the room slowly.

"Roxy," he greeted in mild shock. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

"It's Eggsy," she said, "something's happened."

Harry's face dropped immediately as he invited her in. The persistent little worry he'd had in his head about Eggsy being away on such a dangerous training regime turned into real fear.

"What's happened?" He asked as she flopped down onto the seat in front of his desk.

"Apparently, according to Eggsy's Mum, they were hiking up this hill and it was raining really badly and Eggsy got his foot caught in the mud and..." Her lip quivered for a moment.

"Roxy, tell me." Harry instructed and there was such authority in his voice that it startled her.

"Well, apparently he fell, and he couldn't stop himself and he hit and rock and cracked his..." Her voice quivered again, Harry looked oddly emotionless.

"Where is he?" He asked, voice flat.

"They airlifted him to Dartmoor hospital," she informed him, "that's all I know. His family have gone there."

Harry didn't speak for a moment.

"I've got to go to him." Harry said immediately, looking expectantly at Roxy.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Uh," Harry began, looking taken aback. "I was expecting you to tell me not to." He admitted sheepishly.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, brow furrowed. "Because of his family?"

He nodded.

She made a noise low in her throat.

"Oh, who gives a fuck? I was actually going to ask if I could come with you."

The car ride to Dartmoor passed in relative silence mainly due to the dark cloud hanging over their heads.

Every so often, Roxy would sneak a glance over to Harry. She wanted to say something to him but didn't for the life of her know what to say, she knew what he was going through, she loved Eggsy as much as he did, and realised nothing could be done to comfort her so she remained silent.

…

Eggsy's head twinged as he sat up in the hospital bed he'd been assigned to. He sat for a moment,willing the pain to leave him and when it eventually subsided, he looked at his surroundings.

He was quite clearly in a hospital room, whatever had happened to him must have been bad enough that it constituted needing medical care.

He leant on his knees as he tried to remember what had actually happened to him and recoiled as he saw a bandage on his ankle.

He moved his leg and it twinged slightly.

Of course, he remembered, he'd been stuck in the mud, and he'd hit his head or something...

He spied the small mirror on his bedside table and picked it up, lifting it to his face. He was met with a line of about 9 metal stitches across the left side of his head.

"Fucking hell." He said loudly to himself.

He quickly put the mirror down as the door opened and a man walked in.

"Eggsy, you're up." He said smiling. "That's good."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Dartmoor hospital." The doctor told him gently and Eggsy fought the temptation to roll his eyes, mainly because he worried it would hurt his head.

"What happened?" He asked, gesturing to his head.

"When you were hiking in the rain you got your foot stuck in a muddy hole and then tripped and your skull collided with a large boulder embedded into the hillside."

Eggsy winced, mainly at the matter-of-fact way he'd been given such horrific information.

"Fuck, is it bad?"

"Not really," the doctor assured him, "there was a lot of blood so it looked worse than it was. You've cracked your skull open but we've put ten staples on you which should heal just fine, the fissure was a little too deep to glue. You'll probably have a small scar. But aside from that all you have is a sprained ankle and I imagine a mild concussion."

Eggsy nodded vaguely.

"When can I go back to training?" He asked.

"In a couple of months."

"A couple of months? Fuck."

"It could have been a lot worse," the doctor reminded him, "you could have died."

"Yeah," Eggsy conceded glumly.

"Some of your family are outside if you want to see them."

Eggsy immediately perked up.

"Yeah," he said, standing up, "of course I do."

…

Roxy and Harry entered the waiting room the receptionist had told them to go to for head injuries and found Dean sat on one of the chairs balancing Eggsy's little sister on his knee and Michelle pacing the room slowly, she looked up as they entered, smiling gratefully in Roxy's direction and confusedly in Harry's.

"Rox, babe, I told you not to come." She said as she enveloped her in a hug.

"I had to come," she said, "is he okay?"

"I don't know," Michelle told her, lip quivering slightly before her gaze returned to Harry.

"Oh," Roxy began, too caught up in her worry to remember the manners that had been drummed into her at grammar school.

"Michelle, this is Harry."

"Ms. Unwin," Harry said, taking the initiative and stepping forward and offering her his hand. "We should have met in a better way than this, my name is Harry Hart and...well, I've been seeing your son."

There was a deathly silence in the air.

Michelle merely stared at Harry, whose hand was hanging uselessly in the air, he let it drop to his side limply.

Harry sent a worried glance at Roxy who tried to smile reassuringly back, but in all honestly she didn't know what Eggsy's Mother was going to do next.

"What?" Was all she said, voice low.

"Err..." Harry began a little stupidly, reminding himself he was educated at Cambridge before standing a little straighter. He tried his best not to let his insecurities get the better of him, trying in vain to remind himself that Eggsy would have a go at him if he made a self-deprecating remark. Surprisingly, the thought gave him strength.

"I know it's a bit of a shock," he said gently. "believe me, if it were my son then I would want him to be with someone...his own age..."

"His own age?" Michelle thundered, "you could practically be his father!"

"Michelle," Roxy began suddenly, putting a hand up as if to silence them.

"No, it's alright, Rox." She said, not taking her eyes off of Harry. "What are you doing with him?" She asked quietly.

Harry's eyes wavered.

"I don't understand."

"Probably a fuckin' sugar daddy," Dean commented cruelly, coming up behind her and fixing Harry with a sneer. Harry immediately identified him as the evil step-father Eggsy had told him about.

"Didn't I tell you, Michelle? Poodle said he saw Eggsy in the pub with some old geezer, said he was using him as a rent boy or something."

"No, wait." Roxy pipped up before Harry could retort. "It's not like that."

"It's really not," Harry agreed, trying to keep his emotions under control, he flexed his fingers slightly as he was reminded of the night he'd beaten up those goons from the pub, and how scared and dejected Eggsy had looked when he'd told him of all the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of Dean. It took all he had not to leap across the room and knock him the fuck out.

"We've been together for 6 months."

Michelle's mouth fell open and she didn't speak for shock, Roxy was honestly surprised at her being so calm, but then again Roxy had been as shocked when Eggsy had told her the first time.

She wished she could say something, about how this stupid little grin came across Eggsy's face every time he talked about him, or the look Harry had given Eggsy when he'd come to pick him up for his parent's wedding anniversary, or just how fast he'd driven to get to the hospital. She wished there were some way she could convene all of these things into one simple gesture that would explain everything to the stunned and judgemental family in front of her.

But she didn't have to, because at that moment, Eggsy entered the waiting room from another door and a huge smile broke out across his face, saying exactly what she meant.

"Harry," he said, surprise seeping into his voice.

"Eggsy!" Harry exclaimed as he turned to him and suddenly Eggsy was the most important thing in the world to him.

Harry crossed to him in two large strides and Eggsy expected him to take him in his arms but Harry merely stood there. Eggsy regarded him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Eggsy..." Harry began, "your...your head..."

"Oh, yeah." Eggsy said, hand flying to his head. "It's gross, isn't it? I look like Frankenstein's monster."

"What happened, babe?" His Mum asked gently, walking up behind Harry. Eggsy finally surveyed the waiting room to see his mother, his sister, his step-father, his best friend and his boyfriend all stood there gawking at him.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Your commanding officer called," Michelle said quietly. "He said there had been an accident, that they airlifted you to hospital."

A tear streaked down her face as she said this and Eggsy walked forwards and hugged her.

"Mum, it's okay." He comforted her, "it's really not that bad."

The group of them sat around a table in the hospital cafeteria, Eggsy had sat opposite Harry in an attempt to not freak out his Mother more than she already was but he couldn't help but be immensely pleased that he had come all this way just to make sure he was okay.

He had fun imagining scenarios where he could 'reward' him.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He told them all, "that's what the doctor said. All I've got is a cracked skull and a twisted ankle."

"All?" Roxy asked sceptically, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah," he replied a little sheepishly, "some people die doing this." He avoided Harry's gaze.

"How long will it take for your head to heal?" His Mother asked quietly.

"About three months," Eggsy said a little glumly, "then I can go back to training."

"You're going to go back?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah," Eggsy nodded, "of course I am. It's what I want, I'm not going to let a minor injury freak me out forever," he smiled shallowly across to Harry. "I'll be okay," he said, snaking his hand out and grasping Harry's across the table.

"I know you will be," Harry replied, tightening the grip.

Dean scoffed slightly next to her but Michelle regarded the affectionate gesture between the two out of the corner of her eye.

"So what are you going to do until you heal?" Roxy asked.

"Bed rest, is what he's going to do." Michelle answered for her. "You've got to look after yourself, baby. You'll stay at home tonight."

Eggsy rolled his eyes, feeling like a two year old again.

"Mum, I'm not a kid, I can go home."

"But whose going to look after you?" She pointed out.

"I can look after myself."

"But what if you need someone..."

"Then I can stay with..." He bit his tongue before he said 'Harry', "...Roxy." He tailed off.

"Fuck off," she replied immediately.

The table broke into quiet laughter and Eggsy risked a small glance over to Harry, who was looking back.

It had taken them a while to get Eggsy discharged because they wanted him to stay the night but under the strict understanding that, much to Eggsy's dismay, he would spend the night under his Mother's care they let him leave.

Harry left them at the receptionists desk for a few minutes whilst Eggsy signed his discharge forms, he returned and Eggsy smiled at him before turning on his heel to exit the hospital.

He fell slightly on his injured ankle and let out a quiet, pained noise. Harry made his way over to him quickly and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey, there you go, it's okay, I've got you." Harry repeated as if it were a mantra as he helped Eggsy get his footing. Eggsy gratefully put his arm around Harry's neck as the older man helped him to walk gently out of the hospital.

Michelle and Roxy shared a look at such a tender exchange and Michelle took a deep breath, knowing in her heart that her son wasn't an idiot.

"Harry," she said, gaining the older man's attention. "You can come too, if you want, help look after him." She said stiffly before walking ahead of them out of the hospital.

Harry gave Eggsy a concerned look and the invalid merely shrugged in return.

…

"This is possibly the smallest room I have ever seen in my life." Harry declared as he walked around Eggsy's old bedroom in three strides.

Eggsy tried not to be embarrassed, he knew Harry didn't mean it like that, he was just trying to make conversation. He was uncomfortable as hell being with Eggsy's Mum and Dean.

Eggsy found it a little odd that he never once even considered if his mother would mind him dating someone twice his age. She was being pretty good about it, though, he had to give her credit for that.

He reached a hand out to Harry where he lay on his old single bed.

"Will you get over here?" He said impatiently.

Harry rolled his eyes but dutifully walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Eggsy pulled him down next to him and Harry 'harrumphed' at the tight squeeze between them.

When they were settled, however, Eggsy stroked a line down Harry's face, finding himself suddenly perfectly contented.

Harry let out a long sigh, like he was exhaling all the worry that had been building up inside of him.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you're okay." He murmured.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that I'm okay." Eggsy murmured, raising an eyebrow. He expected Harry to laugh but he didn't.

"This has been like the day from the hell," he said, "first I thought I'd lost you, and then I had the most awkward confrontation with your family in the waiting room."

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. "That didn't go as planned. I had this whole dinner planned and everything."

Harry didn't reply, perfectly content that Eggsy knew what he was talking about, at least.

"I'm sorry about all that," Eggsy finally said, coming back to himself. "About my Mum and Dean and all that."

"It's only to be expected." Harry replied.

"But your parents weren't rude to me." He pointed out.

"Yes, but you aren't the older seducer looking for some young thing to keep you occupied in your waning years."

"No I'm just the young golddigger who'll fuck you and spend all your cash."

The pair giggled quietly.

"I can't believe you came all the way to Dartmoor." Eggsy finally expressed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Harry asked, "send you a 'glad you're not dead' card in the post?"

"I don't think they do those." Eggsy wondered aloud until something occurred to him. "Although, where did you go? When I was discharged?"

"Oh," Harry began, "I went to seek out your Officer Phillips."

Eggsy felt the colour rise in his cheeks.

"Why?"

"Just to confirm that you could resume your training whenever you so wished." Harry commented lightly.

"And what did he say?"

"He said 'of course,' to be honest, I think he was grateful you weren't going to file a complaint against him."

"It's not his fault it was raining." Eggsy pointed out.

"No," Harry agreed, "but it was his fault you got hurt, your charge is your responsibility. If you'd have turned your weapon on every man present it still would have been his fault."

"Thank you for coming for me." Eggsy said quietly.

Harry smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome."

Eggsy stared into Harry's eyes, somehow so bright in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Touch me."

Harry hesitated.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're hurt," Harry pointed out, "your head..."

"So be gentle," Eggsy said, "just touch me, please."

Harry could see the keening desperation in Eggsy's eyes and found that he couldn't deny him anything. If he'd asked Harry to kill for him he'd probably do it.

Gently, Harry reached a hand out and stroked it across Eggsy's cheek, watching as the younger man's eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

Carefully, Harry leant forward, which wasn't very far, and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's lips.

"Harry," Eggsy moaned quietly against his mouth, "don't stop, please."

Harry gave him a quick glance before he pressed his lips softly to Eggsy's jaw line, licking a slow path down the side of his neck before pushing the collar of his shirt aside and pressing soft, gentle kisses to his collarbone.

Eggsy let out a small moan and pressed his wrist into his mouth to silence himself.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked quietly, "does your head hurt?"

Eggsy shook his head.

"No, these walls are just thin."

Harry could feel Eggsy quivering beneath him and knew what Eggsy was asking for. He needed someone to take control, someone to handle him and make him feel safe and secure.

That person was Harry. That person would always be Harry.

Slowly, Harry straddled Eggsy's waist and Eggsy opened his eyes at the sudden change of position.

Eggsy watched as Harry slowly lifted his shirt up, only to his collar to avoid pulling it over his head and disturbing his staples.

Harry lowered his mouth onto Eggsy's right nipple and sucked gently at the nub, flicking it occasionally with his tongue.

The feeling shot straight to Eggsy's cock and he let out a small breath at the onslaught.

Harry ran the pad of his index finger over Eggsy's other hardening nub and the rough friction sent shivers through Eggsy's skin.

"Fuck, Harry..." He said quietly, not wanting his Mother to burst in if she thought he was moaning in pain.

Eggsy's lip trembled as Harry moved away from his nipples and kissed gently down the plane of his stomach, allowing his tongue to dip into his belly button and lap there for a moment.

Eggsy let his head flop back as he tried to give himself over to sensation, it felt like his entire body was on fire yet he didn't think he'd ever been treated this gently in his life.

Harry's fingers teased at the waist band of his trousers for a moment until he climbed from Eggsy's lap to get rid of the offending items of clothing before settling in between Eggsy's legs.

Harry's strong hands stroked up and down Eggsy's thigh muscles, gently massaging them as Harry lowered himself down and bit ever so gently on Eggsy's hip.

"Fuck," Eggsy moaned, a little louder than he was expecting. There were so many sensations going on _around_ his cock but it wasn't enough.

"Fuck, Harry," he whined, "touch me already."

Harry smirked before his fingers teased the base and he lowered his mouth down onto the tip of Eggsy's cock.

Eggsy bit his lower lip, hard, as warmth enveloped him.

Harry smirked around Eggsy's cock, loving the keening noises he was making and trying to subdue, Harry wished he could make him scream but that would permanently take him out of his Mother's good books.

Harry let his tongue trail down the underside of Eggsy's cock until he reached his balls and licked a long stripe across his perineum.

"Jesus!" Eggsy called out loudly.

"Eggsy?" Came all call at his door, Eggsy's eyes widened.

"M...Mum?" He called back.

"Eggsy, sweetheart, are you okay? Do you need painkillers?"

Harry began to fist Eggsy's slick cock as he pressed firmly against his perineum again with his tongue.

"No..uh...no..oh!" He tried to bat Harry away but to no avail. "No, Mum, I'm fine, I've got painkillers n-aaah!"

"Eggsy?" His Mum called out again.

Eggsy thanked the Gods above that his door was locked and tried to think about anything but Harry's tongue in his slit.

"Mum, I'm fine, I've got painkillers here."

There was a pause at the door.

"Alright, try to get some rest, babe."

"Yeah, will do!" Eggsy called out, and when he was sure she had left, he hit Harry, hard, across the head.

Harry stopped his ministrations on his cock and looked up at him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Eggsy tried to give Harry a scolding look but it quickly turned into a laugh.

"You fucking dick," he giggled, "you dick."

Harry laughed with him as he stroked Eggsy's dick again.

Eggsy's laugh died in his throat.

"Uh," he moaned as he was overtaken by feeling. "Uuuh, fuck...!"

"God, Eggsy," Harry practically growled, "you're so ready to come."

Eggsy shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't want to come?"

Eggsy shook his head again.

"No, I want you inside me."

Harry merely stared at him for a few moments, wishing he could bend him over backwards and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name.

Instead, he crawled slowly up Eggsy's body and, avoiding his scalp, pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's nose.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Eggsy nodded beneath him.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied quietly, "just...be gentle."

Harry nodded as he hopped from the bed and stripped quickly before sitting cross-legged and pulling Eggsy into his lap.

Eggsy gasped as his sensitive cock brushed against Harry's thigh.

"Where do you keep the condoms?" Harry asked.

Eggsy bit his lip and Harry's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me we don't have any."

"No," Eggsy said, "I have some in my travel bag, from when I stay at yours, I never took them out, only..."

"Only?" Harry asked.

Eggsy caught his gaze and kept him there.

"Don't use one."

Harry's face fell lax.

"Eggsy..." He began with a sigh.

"No, listen," Eggsy said, "I know it sounds ridiculous, and I know it's only been half a year, but I'm clean, you're clean and I don't plan to be with anyone else for the rest of my life."

Harry wanted to laugh it off, or even to tell him he was sure he would until the biting jealousy in his stomach told him he never wanted Eggsy to be with anyone else either.

"I don't want to be with anyone else, either." Was all Harry said.

Eggsy smiled that perfect smile that had captured Harry's heart as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, the fabric of his nightshirt teased Harry's skin in a pleasant way.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too. Eggsy."

The pair kissed gently for what felt like an eternity, tongues sliding languidly against each other, locked inside their perfect bubble until Harry gently lowered Eggsy down onto the bed.

"Lie back while I open you up." He said gently and Eggsy nodded minutely in response.

Harry left the bed and picked up Eggsy's travel bag, he sifted through some of Eggsy's dirty underwear until he found the half-used bottle of lubricant he was looking for.

He stared at the bottle for a long time before he walked back over to Eggsy and sunk back onto the bed, Eggsy reached a hand out and ran his fingers across Harry's chest as he sat down between Eggsy's legs.

Harry took his hand into his own and kissed his knuckles gently.

Harry's eyes didn't leave Eggsy's as he poured some lube onto his fingers and slide them between Eggsy's cheeks and pressed against his entrance.

Eggsy let out a small gasp as Harry came into contact with his overly sensitive hole but kept his eyes fixed on the Kingsman.

Harry pushed his first finger very gently into the younger man, reminding himself constantly that Eggsy was very fragile but the enormity of what they were doing seemed to weigh down on him and make the moment far more tender and terrifying than it had ever been before.

Eggsy's mouth opened as Harry teased another finger inside of him and worked him open slowly, being careful to avoid his prostate.

Eggsy whined when Harry removed his fingers but all Harry did was coat them with more lube and then thrust them back in. Eggsy arched off of the bed at the feeling of being opened so quickly.

"Bloody hell..."

"You need to be as loose as possible." Harry whispered above him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Eggsy bit his bottom lip as Harry pressed down gently on his hip with one hand as he fingered him slowly, touching so closely to his prostate but never making contact. Eggsy could feel himself coming undone beneath him.

He realised that if he died this way he wouldn't mind.

"God, Harry, babe, you're gonna kill me." Eggsy whimpered as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Harry smiled to himself, realising that was the first time Eggsy had referred to him with a personal endearment,

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry let his fingers slip from Eggsy and expected some sort of complaint but Eggsy was boneless beneath him.

Harry poured some more lube generously into his own hand and, biting his lip, wrapped his hand around his own cock.

"Wait," came Eggsy's soft voice as he reached a hand out and took Harry in his hand, Harry considered for a moment until he let his own hand fall away.

Harry watched as Eggsy jerked his cock softly, coating him with lube. Eggsy had always been such a selfless lover for one so young, in fact, Eggsy was selfless in every aspect of his life and Harry suspected he always would be. Eggsy deserved everything, he deserved the entire world and Harry wanted to give it all to him but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that in the confines of the small bedroom.

Instead, Harry leant forward and kissed him, pulling him back up with him until Eggsy was sat on his lap, his legs wrapping around Harry's waist.

Eggsy moaned into Harry's mouth and let go of his cock and tangled his hand in Harry's hair, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

After another few moments, Harry pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked softly.

Eggsy framed Harry's face with his fingers and when he nodded there was so much love in his eyes that Harry wondered what on Earth he had done with his life before Eggsy.

Suddenly his awful army memories, his times with Jack, every boring evening at his parent's charity functions all fell away as he was filled with the warmth in Eggsy's eyes.

Harry gripped Eggsy's hips softly but firmly and lifted him into the air, easily supporting his body weight, before he lowered him slowly down onto his cock.

Eggsy's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened wide as he was breached in the most intimate way possible. He could feel every ridge, every vein and it was all Harry.

Harry felt suffocated, he felt like he was going to explode, Eggsy was so fucking tight around him and so hot he wouldn't have been surprised if he passed out.

Eggsy clutched onto Harry's back as Harry's grip on his hips tightened.

The pair stayed like that for a few moments, both breathing heavily at the unexpected feelings of being connected in the most intimate way possible.

"Wow." Eggsy breathed against Harry's skin.

"That...sums it up." Harry replied throatily.

"Fuck," Eggsy moaned breathlessly as he mouthed Harry's neck, "stay in me like this forever."

"Okay." Harry replied brainlessly as he lifted Eggsy's hips again, nearly screaming out at the friction on his member, like an exposed nerve, before pulling him back down again.

Eggsy felt hot tears fill his eyes at the pure overload of feeling he was experiencing in that moment.

Among other things, they'd never had sex like this before. Not with Eggsy doing none of the work and Harry working him down onto his cock, but he supposed that Harry was being the gentleman he always was and didn't want Eggsy straining himself when he was hurt.

He also supposed that this wasn't really sex; they were making love.

Eggsy shuddered as Harry pulled him down onto his cock again, allowing his body weight to rest against Harry as the older man began to thrust up slightly into him.

Eggsy rolled his hips slowly and felt Harry's cock brush over his prostate. Fresh tears left his eyes as he bit down gently on Harry's neck, suckling slightly.

Harry moaned when Eggsy rolled his hips again before he pulled Eggsy from his neck and kissed him. Eggsy whimpered into his mouth as Harry hit his prostate again, his entire body felt like it was being electrified.

Harry continued his slow, shallow thrusts and Eggsy continued to roll his hips languidly until the entire small bedroom felt hot and hazy and dissolved into nothing.

Eggsy came unexpectedly and cried out softly as he felt his cock rub between their bodies, he tightened his ass instinctively and Harry shuddered as the come was milked from his cock.

Eggsy gasped as Harry's seed spurted against his over-stimulated prostate and he clutched onto Harry tighter, holding on for dear life as he continued to come against him, the liquid teasing the spent bundle of nerves until Eggsy whimpered and shook against Harry's body.

Harry held him like that for a long time until Eggsy finally lifted his head and laughed shakily.

"That was...fucking incredible," he slurred.

Harry stroked his hand through Eggsy's hair, avoiding the staples standing out in stark contrast to his dark blonde mop.

"Perfect," Harry agreed.

"How did it feel?" Eggsy asked softly, "coming in me?"

"It felt like you were melting against me." Harry replied, kissing the side of Eggsy's neck.

"You came without me touching your cock again." Harry remarked after a moment.

Eggsy laughed shakily as he realised that he had.

"I did." Was all he managed to say.

Harry tried to pull away from Eggsy but Eggsy pulled him back suddenly.

"No," Eggsy said, eyes wide, "stay in me."

Harry processed such a request from a moment before he remembered he was incapable of denying Eggsy anything. He slowly lowered the pair of them down, letting Eggsy's head gently touch the pillow, Harry shifted until they were lying down and facing each other, much as they had been before, except now Eggsy had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and his cock buried deep inside of him.

"I take it back." Harry murmured. "This hasn't been the worst day of my life, it's been the best."

Eggsy smiled hugely at such a declaration.

"Same," he said, "besides, in a way it was a good day, too. I mean, we've got all of the tough hurdles out of the way. We've met each other's parents, we've gone through a traumatic near-death experience together and committed to each other by having unprotected sex for the first time."

"I hadn't thought about it that way." Harry said. "I suppose you're right."

Eggsy smiled in response before he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"I hope I don't get pregnant." Eggsy finally voiced.

Harry laughed and Eggsy gasped at what the movement did to his body.

"If you did," Harry replied, "I'd be mightily impressed."

…

Eggsy sprawled happily across Harry's king sized bed as he reached out blindly to try and find the aforementioned King.

Eggsy opened his eyes when he couldn't feel Harry lying next to him and found himself looking at an empty bed.

He sat up quickly, wincing at what the movement did to his healing head, and looked around himself until he came across the painkillers he'd stashed at the side of the bed.

The pain in his skull was just beginning to subside when Harry walked into the room, dressed to the nines in a blue pinstriped suit, his hair combed perfectly and his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Where are you going?" Eggsy asked.

"Work." Harry replied. "Some of us have to do that, you know."

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'd go back to training tomorrow. It's you who keeps insisting I rest."

"Because you need to rest," Harry reminded him, plucking a tie from his tie rack and slinging it over his neck.

"But I'm bored." Eggsy moaned, causing Harry to smile to himself as he tied his tie. "You could at least have the good decency to stay and fuck me."

Harry crossed to the bed and leant down, kissing Eggsy softly on the forehead.

"I'll be back tonight."

"I guess I'll be waiting." Eggsy replied glumly.

Harry went to pull away but Eggsy grabbed his tie and pulled him back down into a kiss, Harry moaned pleasantly at the sudden contact.

"Don't go flirting with any of your clients, now." He whispered against Harry's skin.

"You're the only one on my mind." Harry merely replied before kissing Eggsy again and walking out of the bedroom.

Eggsy smiled slightly at the comment before he heard the front door shut and looked around the large room he was sat in and sighed.

The worst thing about a head injury, he thought to himself as he made a bowl of cereal, is that there isn't really much you can do. Eggsy supposed he could watch a film or read a book, Harry had said his house was at Eggsy's complete disposal.

Eggsy had made a face at Harry's book comment but was secretly very pleased that Harry was taking care of him so diligently.

All weekend he'd been making his meals and keeping him entertained and helping him shower. Of course Eggsy didn't need help to shower, and was pretty sure Harry knew that as well but Eggsy wasn't going to stop him.

He ate his cereal on the couch in silence, examining the fresh spider lilies on the coffee table.

He deposited his bowl into the sink and wandered aimlessly around the house for a while.

He contemplated putting some music on before he came across Harry's bookcase and decided to peruse the titles in mere boredom.

 _Great Expectations, Wuthering Heights, David Copperfield, War and Peace..._

Eggsy rolled his eyes, of course Harry would be a well-read classicist.

He plucked Wuthering Heights down from the shelf, because he remembered watching the film and developing a minor crush on Tom Hardy, and went back to Harry's bed.

Around half an hour later, his phone buzzed at his side and he picked it up unconsciously.

"If Lockwood doesn't die, I'm gonna kill him." Eggsy said immediately, unsure who he'd even picked up on.

"What?" Asked Harry from the other end. "Lockwood who?"

"Mr Lockwood," Eggsy clarified, " _'Oh what vain wethercocks, we are!' ,_ what a dick."

"Well, you're universally agreed with." Came Harry's amused voice. "Don't worry, the narrator changes in chapter four."

"Couldn't you bear to be without me?" Eggsy asked, tongue in cheek.

"Actually, it's a relief," Harry replied, "you really do annoy me to the ends of the Earth."

"Well, I miss you." Eggsy replied sulkily.

"And I miss you." Harry said, "are you okay?"

Eggsy nodded.

"Fine, bored. Head's a bit sore."

"That's because it's in half."

"Yeah, thanks, doctor."

"My parents just phoned," Harry said.

"Oh," Eggsy replied, unsure what to say. "...Okay."

"They've invited us over for dinner tonight." Harry explained. "But I wanted to check with you before I blindly answered for the pair of us."

"Well we can't really say no." Eggsy pointed out as he turned over the page.

"Yes we can," Harry said quickly, "you could be in a lot of pain, or we could have a hospital trip to take."

Eggsy smiled despite himself.

"We should go, you know we should. I don't mind, I mean, your parents still frighten me, half the time I'm with them I'm afraid I'm going to be carted off to the dungeons for saying the wrong thing but I'm sure you'll protect me."

Harry laughed loudly on the other end.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then, love you."

"Love you." Eggsy replied as the line went dead. He told himself that he couldn't giggle like a school girl whenever he and Harry exchanged a simple 'I love you' but he still did.

He marvelled at how only a few months ago they had been two strangers in an eye examination room and now they were telling each other they loved each other over the phone and setting up family dinners and having regular raw sex.

Eggsy grinned to himself as he turned to chapter five.

Eggsy had thrown on his nicest jeans and a light blue dress shirt by the time Harry arrived home that evening.

"Hey," he greeted as he shrugged out of his coat. "How are you feeling?"

Eggsy shrugged and didn't look up from his book.

Harry walked over to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Have you been reading all day?"

Eggsy nodded before he looked up to his boyfriend.

"I thought this was supposed to be a classic romance, not some weird incest-psycho fest."

"Well," Harry began, sinking down next to Eggsy on the bed. "My thought has always been that people who think the classics are morally perfect haven't read the classics."

He plucked the book out of Eggsy's hands and began placing soft kisses on his neck.

Eggsy sighed contentedly for a few seconds before he pushed Harry off of him.

"Come on, we don't have time for that, we have to get to your parents."

"Really?" Harry asked. "We don't have time for sex? Are we at that stage in the relationship already?"

Eggsy laughed.

"No, of course we aren't," he said seriously, "I'll suck you off when we get back."

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Harry replied, "not with your head."

Eggsy huffed.

"But you haven't let me near your cock in _days,_ Harry, _days._ A man can only take so much."

"You should have thought of that before you went hiking in Dartmoor." He said, pulling Eggsy off the of the bed.

"Oh, now it's my fault," Eggsy began in a mock-high-pitched voice. "You know, Harry, you always treat me like this, sometimes I think you don't love me anymore..." He began to fake-cry into his hand, "I guess I'm just not good enough for you."

"Come now, darling." Harry began as he opened the bedroom door for him. "You know I just married you to keep my mother happy."

"I should have just stayed at home and read 50 shades of grey in peace."

…

Eggsy realised he'd been unconsciously expecting long banquet tables where the guests had telephones next to their plates so they could phone each other so he felt glad he hadn't felt the need to voice that particular thought to anyone as they all sat around a perfectly normal sized table in an elaborately decorated dinning room.

 _This place is fuckin' amazing,_ he thought.

"Your home is amazing." Eggsy told Catherine and Edward.

Catherine smiled deeply in return.

"Thank you, Eggsy, I've done a lot to it since we moved in, I felt like it needed a woman's touch."

Eggsy stole a small smile to Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"You'd better look after this place," Edward shot at Harry who blushed and ducked his head slightly. He'd told Eggsy once that he wasn't looking forward to inheriting Hart Estate, but with no other siblings he had little choice.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Catherine asked kindly, reaching across the table and taking hold of Eggsy's hand.

Eggsy felt a little uncomfortable at such a display of affection but then was touched he'd been accepted into the Hart family so quickly,

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm really fine, Harry's been the best carer in the world."

Harry smiled at him before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Aw, you two are so cute together." Catherine cooed and Eggsy felt himself blush as he smiled embarrassedly at the comment.

"When do you go back to training?" Edward asked, taking a sip of wine.

"In January." Eggsy informed him.

"Oh, you should miss the worst of the snow, then," Catherine said, "that and you get Christmas to yourself, that's good. Oh, darling, what are you doing for your birthday?"

Eggsy turned to see Harry had frozen, glass halfway to his lips.

"When is your birthday?" Eggsy asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Mum, you know I don't like birthdays..."

"The 17th of December," Catherine told Eggsy pointedly. "Although my son prefers to forgo celebrating the anniversary of his birth, despite the fact that it was one of the happiest moments in my life."

Eggsy gave Harry a coy little smile and he shot a warning look back. Eggsy had to put his napkin over his face to stop himself from laughing.

Harry slipped his hand into Eggsy's as they left the Hart estate and walked down the long drive to Harry's car.

Eggsy pulled his coat collar up against the winter chill that was already in the air, the cold wasn't doing wonders for the crack in his skull but he didn't say anything. Harry worried too much about him as it was.

"So, why don't you like birthdays?" Eggsy asked.

"It's not that I don't like birthdays." Harry answered. "I just don't like mine." He sighed. "I'm turning 50 this year, that was bad enough but now I have a boyfriend in his 20s."

Eggsy smiled sadly up at him.

"I thought we talked about the self-deprecating comments."

"That wasn't a self-deprecating comment," Harry pointed out. "It was merely a statement of fact."

"Well, I'm glad your turning 50," Eggsy told him as they reached the car.

"You are?" Asked Harry sceptically.

"Of course I am," Eggsy told him, "I'm in agreement with your mum. You being born is one of my favourite things, as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eggsy smiled to himself as he stepped carefully out in the snow as he thought about how this would be the first year he'd ever spent Christmas in a fully functional relationship.

He couldn't believe that in a few months it would nearly be an entire year until he and Harry had gotten together, the thought made him giddy inside.

He sat down inside a coffee shop and stripped out of his coat, shivering slightly, smiling as Roxy walked through the door and joined him.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting down across from him. "Sorry I'm late, bloody London roads in Winter."

"Tell me about it," Eggsy said, bringing his thankfully hot coffee to his lips. "I got you a latte."

"Thanks," she said gratefully, taking a sip. "How's the head?"

"Still a bit stiff." He replied.

She laughed but shook her head.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas," she said, "this year has gone so quick."

"I know," Eggsy agreed, "but I can't wait for Christmas to be over. I want to get my life back on track."

Roxy nodded.

"Of course, training in January. Looking forward to it?"

"Fuck yeah." Eggsy nodded. "Anything is better than sitting around doing nothing while every one else works."

"I know," Roxy said suddenly, sounding guilty and leaning forward. "I've been so busy lately, I wish I could spend more time with you."

Eggsy smiled despite himself.

"Don't feel bad, you have a life to live, I get that. Besides, you're here now."

"I'm glad you invited me out actually," she voiced, "I haven't gotten any of Christmas shopping done yet, it's only a couple of weeks away."

"Me either," Eggsy began, "plus I've got to get Harry something for his birthday."

Roxy's face lit up.

"Oh, it's Harry's birthday, when?"

"Friday." Eggsy told her. "We're having a party at his estate, you'll come, yeah?"

"Course," she said, "I'm looking forward to it."

"He ain't."

Roxy frowned.

"Why not?"

"He's turning 50," he explained, "I think somewhere in his subconscious he thinks I'm gonna leave him for a younger guy."

She shook her head.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen, you guys are gonna be together forever."

Eggsy hummed in agreement.

…

Eggsy knocked on Harry's door at 10pm that evening, jumping up and down in the cold air, trying to get a bit of warmth, as he waited for Harry to open up.

"Eggsy," Harry began, surprised, "what are you doing here? It's freezing, get inside."

Eggsy smiled gratefully as he slipped into the warm house and shrugged out of his coat.

"I wanted to see you." Eggsy said.

"Is that so?" Harry murmured, taking Eggsy into his arms and kissing him, hard.

Eggsy moaned loudly as Harry pressed his tongue into his mouth and licked across the inside of his cheek.

"We haven't..." Eggsy tried but Harry began suckling on his tongue and Eggsy lost his train of thought.

"We haven't spent any time together lately." Eggsy finally said quietly.

"I know," Harry murmured, voice heavy with lust. "Winter peak hours, hits everyone."

Eggsy nodded quickly before pulling Harry back down into a kiss.

The pair stumbled their way to Harry's bedroom and fell backwards onto his bed until Harry pulled away immediately and shot back up into a standing position.

Eggsy, breathing heavily, looked up from his position on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I forgot," Harry said, looking concerned, "your head..."

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, now, Harry, it's practically healed already, I don't even have staples anymore. And it only twinges a bit, you can be gentle if you want, just fuck me."

Harry looked troubled for a moment before he climbed atop Eggsy and kissed him again.

"I have a better idea," he whispered against Eggsy's skin.

The younger man arched an eyebrow.

"You have a better idea than fucking me?" He asked a little breathlessly.

Harry pulled back and sat on his ankles.

"Yes," he nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that was so sexy it should have been illegal. "But we've never tried it before."

Eggsy's eyes wavered for a moment.

"What is it?"

"One of the hottest things about you, Eggsy, what has always been one of the hottest things about you is just how fucking sensitive you are."

Eggsy felt his cheeks go red.

"No, it's a good thing." Harry quickly reminded him, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's neck. Eggsy moaned involuntarily.

"Your neck, the tip of your tongue, the tip of your cock..." Eggsy groaned "I remember the first night we made love, you could barely cope with my fingers inside of you and it was the hottest thing I've ever seen, I've never been more turned on..."

Eggsy opened his eyes as he realised what Harry was getting at.

He tugged at Harry's shoulder until the older man was face to face with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I've never done that before."

"Do you want to?" Harry asked gently.

"I'm not sure..." Eggsy trailed off. He'd heard of rimming, of course, he supposed it was in the gay rule book but he'd never actually considered participating in it.

"I guess I always thought it was a little weird," Eggsy began, stroking the back of Harry's neck, but as he looked up into his hazel flecked eyes gazing lovingly down at him he realised that nothing they did could be 'weird'.

Eggsy grinned.

"Alright, I'm up for everything."

"You certainly are." Harry agreed, palming his hard cock through his trousers, causing Eggsy to gasp loudly.

Eggsy batted him on the arm.

"That wasn't fair."

…

Eggsy let his head hang gently between his arms as he rested on all fours. He felt a little odd, being naked and sticking his ass out but when Harry's arms snaked around him and massaged into his chest gently he relaxed.

"How does your head feel?" Harry murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the small of Eggsy's back.

"S'fine." Eggsy mumbled, bracing his hands around his neck as Harry lapped at the crease of his ass. Eggsy's eyes shot open as he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and hot breath ghosting over his hole.

"Fuck, Harry," he breathed out, not believing that the was actually happening.

Harry rubbed his inner thighs comfortingly, letting Eggsy know that he was safe and that Harry had him, before he licked a long swipe across his hole.

Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling as it sent pleasure straight to his cock.

He moaned into his fist as he felt Harry press the flat of his tongue directly onto his hole and he felt like his entire world was going to collapse.

"I knew you were going to love it," Harry murmured quietly as Eggsy shook beneath him. "You're so bloody sensitive here, you're perfect..."

Eggsy merely moaned in response as Harry again touched his tongue to his entrance and circled it slowly.

"Uhhh," Eggsy called out loudly, back arching, "uuuuhhh!"

Then Harry pressed his tongue firmly inside of Eggsy.

Eggsy cried out when he felt his entrance breached by the hot, wet appendage and felt like he was going to cry. He wasn't sure if he wanted more or if he wanted it to stop.

Eggsy attempted to move his ass away but Harry held him firmly in place with strong hands around his thighs as he licked the inner rim of Eggsy's entrance.

"Fu...uhhh...uck, Harry, s'too much..." Eggsy breathed, collapsing helplessly against the bed, "s'too much."

Harry pulled his tongue free but continued to lap gently at the ring of muscles there. Eggsy let out a long breath as he groped blindly under himself and began fisting his cock in earnest.

Harry pressed his tongue gently back inside of him and Eggsy couldn't take it anymore, the twin sensations of his hand tugging sharply on his member and Harry's hot, wet tongue persistently swiping at his over-sensitised flesh set the heat coiling, red hot, in his groin and soon he was shooting come across the sheets.

He half-collapsed onto the bed and Harry gave him one last lick before he pulled away and let go of Eggsy's thighs, the younger man fell boneless against the mattress and damn near dribbled onto the pillow.

Harry climbed up the bed and lay next to him, smiling, lips pursed, as he overlooked Eggsy's spend face.

Eggsy opened his eyes and smiled shyly at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Harry answered.

Eggsy attempted to push himself into a sitting position but found that he didn't have the strength. Instead, he happily allowed Harry to gather up his boneless body in his arms and the pair lay on the bed together.

Eggsy was so lost in post-orgasmic bliss that when he seemed to finally come to himself he noticed Harry stroking lazily through his hair.

"What century is it?" He asked.

Harry laughed softly.

"I knew you would like that."

"Mmmm." Eggsy replied, "you've done it, you've killed me. I'm dead. I hope you're happy."

"I'm immensely happy." Harry responded and Eggsy snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Thank you," Eggsy muttered against him.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Everything." Eggsy yawned.

…

Eggsy looked proudly at the little Christmas tree he'd erected himself when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to see Roxy examining herself in a small compact mirror.

"You look fine." He said immediately.

"No I don't," she replied, "I just sneezed."

Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Well that's what you get for hanging around in the snow with nothing on."

Her eyes widened as she passed him and walked into the warm, inspecting her knee length black dress.

"Do you think it's too revealing? Do you think Harry's parents will think so?"

"No, not at all." Eggsy assured her. "Harry's parents are really normal. I mean, a little intimidating, but normal."

She nodded, reassured, and hugged him quickly.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"That's not for another week, yet." Eggsy reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm going back to my parents in Hertfordshire and I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be fine," he smiled, "you have fun."

"Just, don't go head-butting any rocks while I'm gone." She said pointedly.

"Wow," began Eggsy, "it's only been two months and people are already making head jokes." He rubbed at the small scar on his temple. "I wish I didn't have this though."

"You can barely see it." Roxy assured him, "don't worry. I can put some concealer on it if it'll make you feel better though."

"Nah, it's alright," he thanked her, "we'd better be going else we're gonna be late."

…

"Don't get me wrong," Roxy said as they made their way to the entrance of the Hart estate. "I don't know Harry all that well but it doesn't seem like him to want a giant lavish party at his estate, you said he always bitched whenever he was made to come up here."

"He does." Eggsy said. "It's not like he hates the lifestyle or anything he just finds the company dull, but his friends will be here tonight so I suppose it's better."

Roxy gave him a sideways glance.

"Have you ever met any of his friends?"

Eggsy nodded.

"A couple of them, I actually met his fiancée once."

Roxy shook her head and disregarded the remark.

"And what did they think about...?"

"I couldn't give a flying fuck what they think, to be fair." He said. "I don't care if they hate me, it won't scare me away. I love him, so..."

Eggsy caught Roxy grinning hugely at him.

"Oh, don't start." He said.

"But it's so adorable." She said in a muted voice, like she was trying in vain to contain her excitement.

"Why do straight women go fucking crazy over gay people?" He asked incredulously, but his tone was light.

Roxy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you rather we chased you through the night with pitchforks and knifes?"

"Well..."

" _Knifes,_ Eggsy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They stepped into the same ballroom Eggsy had been to for Catherine and Edward's wedding anniversary and he watched, amused, as Roxy took in the high ceiling and the floral decorations and the hordes of well-dressed people.

She let out a soft breath.

"Eggsy, darling! So good to see you again!"

Eggsy turned on his heel to see Sam Harbeck bounding up to greet him, she was wearing a flowing red dress and her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head.

"Hey, Sam." Eggsy greeted, allowing her to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "Oh you get more perfect every time I see you," she postulated.

"This is my friend, Roxy." He said, gesturing beside him. "Rox, this is Sam Herbeck, Harry's friend."

Sam gave Roxy much the same treatment, hugs and kisses, before she turned her attentions back to Eggsy.

"Eggsy, you must follow me, you cannot abandon your lover in his time of need." She leant in to Roxy. "Hurry, you can bag a rich one, too." And with that, she whisked the pair of them into the thick of the crowd where Harry stood, talking and laughing with various people.

"Hey," Eggsy greeted, slipping a hand around Harry's waist.

"Evening," Harry replied happily, placing a soft kiss to Eggsy's temple. "Darling, you remember Merlin?"

Eggsy smiled nervously at the bespectacled Kingsman receptionist, and simultaneously saw every time he'd done something ridiculous in the Kingsman waiting room in his head.

"Hello." He said as Merlin shook his hand. "This is Roxy," he said, pulling her forward slightly.

"Oh, hi," she said, equally nervous.

"How do you do?" Merlin asked, offering his hand.

Eggsy felt Harry's hand tighten around his waist and suddenly he was being lead away from the crowd of people.

"Did Sam attack you again?" Harry asked, embarrassment in his voice.

Eggsy merely shrugged.

"She attacks everyone," he pointed out before circling his way out of Harry's arm and kissing him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Harry hummed contentedly against Eggsy's lips and something in the kiss reminded Eggsy of the first time, almost nine months ago, when Harry had unexpectedly pulled him back and kissed him softly in his office.

Eggsy pulled back and stroked the back of Harry's neck, seeing a familiarity in him now, a friend, a loved one. A partner. He found it hard to believe all of that had come from one gentle yet perfect kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" Eggsy asked.

"You kissed me." Harry reminded him. "Or are you losing your marbles?"

Eggsy had meant to make an 'I'm not the one turning 50' joke but had made a conscious effort to never do anything along those lines ever since Harry had told him that was what his ex used to do.

The thought hurt Eggsy's stomach so he tried his best to disregard it.

"No, I mean," he continued, "the first time. I'd asked you out, I was so fuckin' embarrassed, and you did not look interested but then you kissed me and suddenly we were out on a date."

Harry stared silently down at Eggsy's lips for a moment before he allowed his thumb to brush over them.

"There was something in your lips that made me want to see you again, to kiss you again," he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's lips as he spoke; Eggsy felt rather breathless.

"Like a spark?" Eggsy asked.

"A spark that raged into a untameable fire," Harry said, amused, and Eggsy suddenly became conscious of just how closely they were wrapped up in each other in a room of people but found that he didn't really care.

He felt a stirring in his trousers as he wondered if he'd ever get enough of Harry, but he highly doubted he ever would.

Instead, he took Harry's hand in his own and gently kissed his knuckles.

"Happy birthday." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Harry replied softly, before something over Eggsy's shoulder seemed to catch his attention and he stepped away from Eggsy.

Eggsy felt cold at the sudden lack of intimacy between them and turned to see his Mother and Dean approaching.

His mouth fell open as he turned to Harry.

"You invited them here?"

Harry nodded.

"Of course I did, their your...well, it's your mother."

"But Dean..."

"Eggsy, I couldn't very well tell her to come alone."

Eggsy opened his mouth in protest but found he couldn't think of a viable argument so instead he turned on his heel, biggest grin plastered across his face, and enveloped his mother in a tight hug.

"Mum, good to see you, you look fantastic."

Michelle looked a little hesitant at their surroundings and Eggsy smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing when I first came here, it's not so bad after a while."

Michelle dragged Eggsy off to the side slightly, leaving Dean and Harry quite comically stood side by side not saying a word to each other.

"This place is enormous." She stage-whispered even though they were apart from everyone else.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Eggsy agreed.

"Does he get this place?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, "I mean, I'm pretty sure he's gonna try everything to wriggle out of it but, yeah."

Her brow furrowed slightly.

"So you could be living here one day?"

Eggsy laughed.

"No, I doubt Harry would ever live here, the place is too big, too grand. His family are big into charity so I'm sure they'll find a way to turn it into a children's home or a shelter or something."

"He might want to move in," she pointed out, "you know what rich guys are like."

Eggsy found himself chuckling despite himself.

"Yeah, I know what rich guys are like." He agreed. "I also know what Harry's like, he's not a rich snob, mum. Well, I mean, he's rich, but he's not a snob. He's just a normal guy." He smiled, he couldn't help it. "A fantastic guy, Mum. Look, I know it's weird, I know it is, and I'd be just as annoyed as you if it were you or the baby, but I know what I'm doing. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't _choose_ to fall in love with a total gentleman, it just happened."

"You don't love him, Eggs." She said, quite seriously.

Eggsy's smile faltered but he fought to keep it in place.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, attempting to laugh it off.

She took his hands in hers and spoke softly.

"Babe, look, I know what it's like to be swept up by a handsome guy, who can wine and dine ya, it's amazing, I know, but, at some point, you've got to come back to the real world."

It was the genuine sincerity and the genuine way she was looking out for him that hurt Eggsy the most. He was aware, of course, that his Mother didn't know about the majority of their relationship. And she certainly didn't know about how sometimes they'd lay in bed together and Harry would stroke his temple until he fell asleep, or how Harry always loved to hold his hand in public or how they talked and laughed together all of the time. He knew she didn't know any of that, but he still felt angry at her total disregard of one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

"Mum, I love him, and he loves me. He's my best friend." He took a small step back. "I can't believe you can't see that."

"How could I see it?" She began but Eggsy shook his head.

"No, don't do this here. This is my boyfriend's birthday and I wont have you making a scene."

"Jesus, Eggsy, you even sound like him. You've changed."

"And what was I supposed to do?" He asked, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Live my life on the estate? Never do anything? Mum, I'm training for the job I've always dreamed of and I've met someone whose shown me a better way of living your life. And I don't mean through money and through airs I mean about taking considering, learning, listening, going in at the deep end...it's better than more of the same of what I used to have."

He didn't want to hurt his Mum, and he didn't want to push her away but he wasn't the one doing the pushing.

"Look, we can talk about this later, but if you're gonna make a scene you can just go," Eggsy's voice shook slightly. "And take that wanker with you."

And with that, he forced himself to turn away and walk back towards Harry.

"Hey," Harry greeted, turning to him.

"Hey," Eggsy replied, attempting to smile. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Is … everything okay?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said immediately. "Why?"

"You," Harry hesitated, "you look like you're going to cry."

"It's just Mum," he said, laughing slightly at how heavy his voice sounded, "she's just being weird about us again."

Eggsy expected Harry to say something about how he felt guilty about coming between Eggsy and his family and he wished things could be different but he didn't.

"Don't let her upset you," was what he said, "no one can make decisions about your life but you, and you shouldn't live your life by your parents, it's not your responsibility. If you want to stay with me, and that's what I want, then it has nothing to do with your Mother, and if she really loves you, which I suspect she does, then she'll come round."

Eggsy smiled softly up at the older man and wiped his nose.

"Wow, I actually feel better. You're good at advice."

"I have my moments." Harry murmured, and Eggsy laughed slightly.

"I do want to stay with you," Eggsy assured him. "Forever. I want to do all the things we haven't had a chance to do yet."

Harry smirked slightly.

"You know what we haven't done yet?" He asked rhetorically.

"What?" Asked Eggsy.

Harry's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Danced."

Eggsy allowed Harry to take him by the hand and tug him gently into the crowd of slow dancers in the centre of the room, he smiled bashfully as Harry pulled him into him by the waist. Eggsy's breath got caught in his throat as their hands gently entwined in the air and he slid his other onto Harry's upper arm. Despite everything they'd done together, the moment seemed so intimate that it charged the room with electricity.

"I've never danced before." Eggsy admitted.

"No one's looking," Harry whispered, "I've got you."

Eggsy smiled as they began to sway to the soft piano music he hadn't noticed was there until that moment.

Eggsy lay his head contentedly on Harry's shoulder, surrounded by his smell and the conditioned feeling of everything safe and constant that came with it.

He sighed as he lost himself in the soft, swaying movement, allowing his mind to forget the confrontation with his Mother and simply _be_.

Harry smiled softly into Eggsy's hair as he felt the younger man melt into him.

He wanted to hold Eggsy like this forever.

…

Eggsy shivered and pulled his hood up against the snow on the cold Christmas eve-evening, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to Harry and envied the long, and warm-looking, black coat he had draped over himself.

"How far away is Picadilly?" Eggsy asked, teeth chattering.

"Only a few minutes," Came Harry's amused voice.

"And why can't we drive there?"

"Because I thought a walk in the snow would be pleasant."

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he sidled closer to his boyfriend, who wrapped his arm around Eggsy's shoulder and pulled him into him, Eggsy gasped at the sudden warmth of the contact.

"When do they turn on the lights?" He asked into the warmth of Harry's coat.

"In about half an hour, I want to make a donation to the homeless shelter, first."

Eggsy arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I always make a donation at Christmas," Harry informed him, "this year it's the homeless shelter."

"Hmm," Eggsy mused, "you're like the sexier Father Christmas." He said, causing Harry to laugh loudly.

Eggsy tried to banish the amount he'd seen written on the check Harry had given to the charity worker from his mind as the pair joined the crowd gathered around the Christmas lights in Trafalgar square.

Eggsy began to shiver again as the host announced some minor celebrity to do the honours.

Harry, catching his shaking boyfriend out of the corner of his eye, unbuttoned his coat and pulled Eggsy into him, wrapping the fabric around his frame.

Eggsy let out a sigh as he allowed his cold fingers to snake around Harry's warm body, hugging him tightly as his heat was transferred over.

The pair watched the lights being turned on but Eggsy was far too concerned with the fact that he might actually fall asleep snuggled into Harry like that.

"Thank you," Eggsy said afterwards as he disentangled himself from Harry, noticing a strange look a woman gave him as she passed.

"You know what I've noticed," Eggsy said as they walked back.

"What's that?" Harry murmured.

"The lack of homophobia lately," he said, "it's nice."

"It is refreshing," Harry mused, "I haven't had a comment on my sexuality for a few years now. Which is a relief considering the social stigma that surrounded the subject when I was your age."

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed, eyes widening, before he slipped a hand inside Harry's. "Fuck 'em all." He said.

They spoke of nothing in particular as they walked back to Eggsy's Mother's flat, Eggsy had insisted that Harry needn't walk him home but being the gentleman he was, he had insisted. Plus Eggsy felt that Harry had become slightly more protective of him since his accident in Dartmoor but didn't bring it up.

They stopped outside of his Mother's front door.

"Do you want to come in?" Eggsy asked.

Harry smiled shallowly.

"I'd better not." He said.

"Yeah," Eggsy conceded, looking away for a moment before looking back up. "I wish I was spending Christmas with you."

"I know," Harry agreed, "I wish you were, too, but you need to make amends with your Mother. Christmas is the time for that, apparently."

Eggsy laughed but nodded all the same.

"I'm still coming around for Christmas dinner." Eggsy pointed out.

Harry grinned.

"Looking forward to it," he said softly before bending down and capturing Eggsy's mouth in a kiss.

If Eggsy weren't so pre-occupied with how hot Harry's mouth felt against his in the cold air he would have realised that this was the first time he'd kissed anyone in the snow.

The thought did occur to him in the middle of the night, in fact, and he berated himself for not paying too much attention at the time. He resolved to blag some mistletoe from somewhere tomorrow and demand a replay.

Eggsy awoke the next morning in his old bed and his heart fluttered momentarily as he remembered what had happened there a few months ago.

He sat up and shook his head, he didn't know why he'd agreed to spend Christmas day with his Mother in his old home but he supposed he was here so he might as well make the best of it. Plus, he didn't have to do the washing up.

He met his Mother making tea in the kitchen and she smiled softly at him as he approached in an oversized shirt and messy hair.

"You look like a kid again." She said fondly.

"See, haven't changed that much." He smiled and suddenly she was hugging him. Eggsy wrapped his arms around her contently, deciding that any problems between them could be sorted out later. Much later.

The best part of Christmas for Eggsy had always been the laziness of it. He never changed out of his pajamas and stayed sprawled on the floor all day eating pringles and celebrations and watching Disney. Which was practically what he did do, he didn't change from the clothes he'd slept in and, although he'd had to share the pringles and the disney movie was, unfortunately, Frozen, he found himself enjoying himself immensely.

Plus he had the added benefit of watching his little sister squeal with delight at every present she opened and crawl into his lap when she got tired. He thought about having kids of his own one day, he wondered what Harry would say to that before the mental image of the pair of them trying to precariously handle an infant when they could barely handle their own families made him giggle.

When evening was approaching, he went back to his room and stripped out of Harry's shirt that Harry had given him to take to Dartmoor with him, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice top, consciously aware that Harry's parents would be attending.

He walked into the living room to kiss his Mum goodbye.

"You still off to Harry's for Christmas dinner?" She asked lightly.

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed, trying not to feel bad, until an idea popped into his head.

"Actually, why don't you come?"

"Oh, no, that's not fair on him," Michelle began, but Eggsy knew she was only using it as an excuse to get out of the invitation.

"It wont be," Eggsy told her, "he actually did invite you." _But I just neglected to tell you because I thought you'd slap him._

"Oh," she said, "well, you wouldn't want us lot interrupting you, I imagine it will be...romantic."

Eggsy snorted.

"Doubt it, his parents' will be there."

Michelle hesitated for a moment.

"Come on, Mum," Eggsy urged softly, "it would mean a lot to me. Give Harry another chance."

Michelle sighed minutely under her breath but Eggsy could hear her.

…

Eggsy hid the mistletoe behind his back whilst Harry introduced his parents to Michelle and Dean, Catherine practically cooed over his little sister.

Harry excused himself to get another bottle of champagne.

"I'll help." Eggsy said, following him into the kitchen.

"You know, darling, I can operate a bottle by myself," Harry began, turning around to face Eggsy but was silenced by the sprig of mistletoe being held above him.

Harry laughed, both in parts for the cuteness of the gesture and because Eggsy had to stand on tip toes for the mistletoe to reach high enough.

He pulled Eggsy into a kiss and Eggsy moaned loudly as he opened Harry's mouth with his own and sighed contentedly as he felt Harry's tongue slide against his.

When the pair re-entered the dining room they were both a little flush in the face but the four adults were talking so didn't seem to notice.

Eggsy took a seat beside Harry as Harry poured Michelle and Dean a glass of champagne.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said sincerely, "I almost thought Eggsy neglected to mention my invitation." He said accusingly.

"Never." Eggsy said into his glass, causing Catherine and Edward to laugh.

"Oh, Michelle, your boy is so funny, he had us in stitched the last time we met over dinner, do you know..."

Eggsy watched the exchange between his Mother and step-father and Harry's parents, smiling to himself as he hoped that his mother would finally understand how normal Harry and his family actually were.

"I think this is the first time I've seen your Mother smile this much." Harry muttered to Eggsy as he passed him a dish of roast potatoes.

"I know," Eggsy grinned, "I think she likes your parents."

"So, do you 'ave a cook or something that does all this for ya?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Oh," Harry replied, unconsciously straightening his glasses. "No, I do all the cooking myself."

"Really?" Asked Michelle, sounding shocked. "This is the best turkey I've ever tasted."

"Thank you," Harry said, face tinged red.

"Harry's a great cook, actually," Eggsy piped up, "you should try his English breakfast."

"Okay, let's stop talking about me, now." Harry said embarrassedly before taking a sip of champagne, causing the table to laugh.

"We can talk about Eggsy," Catherine voiced, "if that'll make you feel any better."

Eggsy let out a shaky laugh.

"Now, Eggsy, I feel like you're part of the family." Catherine said. "How long has it been, now?"

"Nearly ten months," Harry said, causing Eggsy to smile and slip his hand into Harry's.

"Wow, that's a long haul." Said Edward as Harry and Eggsy continued to stare at each other.

"H...how did you meet?" Michelle asked tentatively.

Eggsy looked momentarily shocked but forced the look from his face, he looked to see Harry staring expectantly at him before turning back to his Mother.

"It was at the Opticians." Eggsy told her. "Kingsman, the one I told you about." He blushed to himself as he realised this would be the first time Harry had heard this story.

"I went to get my contact lenses prescribed and Harry saw me and...I couldn't help thinking how gorgeous he was." That earned him a few laughs from around the table, he bit his lip slightly.

"Well, I didn't think anything would come from it," he continued, smile evident in his voice, "but a few days later he phoned me about glasses and I remember my heart..skipped a beat."

Michelle smiled at him and Catherine 'awwed' loudly and Eggsy turned to face Harry, who was smiling lovingly at him, eyes full of emotion.

"All right, turn it down," came Dean's voice from across the table. "We don't need you two butt-fucking on the table." He laughed.

Harry felt every resolve he'd felt holding him back from Eggsy's step-father snapping for a multitude of reasons and the soldier inside of him stood quickly and his knuckles collided heavily with Dean's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

The whole table erupted into shouts and screams as Michelle leant down to help Dean up.

"Fucking hell," Eggsy exclaimed loudly, standing immediately and tugging on Harry's arm from pure instinct alone.

Harry turned to him at precisely the wrong moment as Dean sprang to his feet and pulled a knife from his sock in one fluid motion.

Harry's eyes widened as the blade penetrated the side of his abdomen.

It took Eggsy a moment to register what happened, and, as Eggsy stared into Harry's wide eyes, he realised that one day he would come to appreciate that bizarre moment of calm before a storm.

…

Michelle burst through the door of the hospital waiting room and found her son leaning against the wall.

She sighed in relief and meant to go to him but something stopped her.

She watched him, hands wrapped around his abdomen as if it had been him who'd been stabbed, he was only half-stood, like he'd collapsed against the wall and hadn't bothered to right himself. Silent tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were wide and spaced out and unseeing.

"Babe," she said softly, walking over to him.

He looked at her and she was taken aback by the look of despair in his eyes.

"Oh, Eggsy," she said, feeling her own tears well up.

Eggsy attempted to move away from the wall but his weak legs couldn't take his weight and he collapsed forward. Michelle caught him and led him to a row of seats, he collapsed against one of them, arms still clutching himself like he was in pain.

She stroked his back as fresh tears slid down his face, leaving red, raw marks on his cheeks.

After a few moments, he turned to her again and opened his mouth, as if to speak, but found that nothing came out. He tried a few more times but couldn't make a single noise, eventually he gave up and closed his eyes, squeezing fresh tears out that clung to his lashes.

It broke Michelle's heart to see her son in such raw pain, she didn't think she'd ever seen him cry silently.

She remembered when she had last done that; when her husband had died.

"He's going to be okay." She whispered against him as she rocked him like a baby.

"I can't, Mum..." He finally said. "...I...I can't..." He wanted to say more, to tell her exactly what he was going through but that's all he could say.

"I...can't...can't..."

"I know, Sweetheart." She said, closing her eyes as she held him. And she really did know. When she'd lost Lee, and her whole life, she couldn't.

She still couldn't.

"You know how I dealt with losing your father," she found herself saying soothingly to him.

He wiped his nose slightly and shook his head.

"Because I had you," she whispered, "you were so strong, Eggsy, strong enough for the two of us. I know you can be strong enough for the two of you."

"But what if I'm not?" He asked quietly. "What if I loose everything?"

Michelle pressed a soft kiss to the small scar across his temple; wishing she had an answer.

 **A/N: I've foreshadowed what happened to Harry at least twice in this story so kudos to people who picked up on it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing Harry saw when he blearily opened his eyes was a flash of red. He sat up suddenly, worried for a minute that another strike was coming, when his vision settled and he noticed the bouquet of spider lilies at his bedside table next to his glasses.

"Sweetheart," came a soft voice.

Harry inclined his head to the side, neck stiff from days of lying on his back, and saw his Mother smiling at him tenderly from the other side of the bed.

"Mum," he said suddenly, reaching out to her.

She took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you woke up," her voice was breathy and when Harry put his glasses on he appreciated how tired she looked.

He looked wearily around himself, rubbing his neck to try and loosen the knotted muscles there.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"The 28th of December." She told him softly.

He did the maths in his tired head.

"Three days?" He asked, "I've been here for three days?"

She nodded.

"Yes, the doctor's put you in a synthetic coma or some such so they could operate around the bleeding."

A light went on in Harry's brain.

"Oh yeah, I was stabbed." _For fucks sake,_ he added to himself.

He glanced back to his Mother to see a tear falling down her cheek and felt instantly guilty.

"Oh, Mum, I'm sorry..."

"No, don't you apologise," she said, attempting a smile. "You're okay now, that's what matters."

Harry nodded to himself as he shifted uncomfortably, acutely aware of the bandage on his side.

"What happened to Dean?" He asked.

"Well, the minute you collapsed he ran for it, so we called the police and they picked him up hiding at one of his friends' houses nearby. He's been arrested but they haven't charged him yet."

Harry rubbed his temple.

"Oh, my head." He said. "I've got a terrible headache."

"It's this damned room," she said, "all white, it's awful. I told the doctor it was headache-material but he didn't listen. I did try to spruce it up a bit..."

Harry found himself smiling as his Mother prattled on, it suddenly felt like a very normal day which made him feel enormously better.

"Yes," he agreed after a moment, "thank you for the flowers, they certainly 'spruce the place up'."

"Oh, those weren't from me, darling, those are from Eggsy."

"Eggsy?" Asked Harry softly.

"Oh yes, dear, he's here all the time." She said, squeezing his hand slightly. "Oh you should have seen the poor thing, utterly destroyed, we all kept telling him you were stable and going to be okay but no, I don't think he's slept since Christmas."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry felt touched at the amount of attention he'd received but that was overshadowed by the gut-wrenching worry that was doing more to his intestines than a knife ever could.

"Can I see him?" He asked suddenly, eyes wide. "Please?"

"Of course you can," his Mother informed him, "let me call the doctor first though, just to make sure you're okay."

A useless conversation, a bathroom break, a few painkillers and a changed bandage later and Harry lay in bed, head rested against the back wall when the door opened and Eggsy closed it behind him.

"Eggsy," Harry breathed out as the younger man practically ran to him and climbed onto his lap. Harry couldn't get another word out before Eggsy kissed him earnestly for what felt like several minutes, clutching at his back.

There was something so intense in Eggsy's lips against his own that Harry felt like his heart was breaking. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's body in a silent affirmation that he was there, that he was okay, that he was still able to hold Eggsy the way he'd promised himself he always would.

When Eggsy finally pulled away, his face was lined with tear tracks and his lips were pink and swollen, he looked like a tragic beauty.

Harry stroked his cheek reassuringly.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "it's okay."

Eggsy closed his eyes and fresh tears fell down his cheeks, he shifted slightly on Harry's lap as his hands fell to his chest and he merely held him there, like he was trying to convince himself that Harry was still there.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with Harry's soft gaze and let out a long, shaky breath.

"You scared the shit out of me," he said quietly, looking down at his hands on Harry's chest. "I thought you'd left me."

Harry eased Eggsy's face up to his, Eggsy's eyes looked so young and so innocent that he almost felt bad for how much he loved him in that moment. Almost.

"I'm not going to leave." He told him.

"Promise?" Said Eggsy immediately, eyes fearful. "Promise me you won't leave." He repeated desperately.

"I promise." Harry said quietly and Eggsy smiled shakily as he pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's forehead.

After a moment, Eggsy seemed to become very aware of himself, he shifted slightly.

"Am I hurting your stitches?" He asked.

"A little." Harry replied honestly.

Eggsy tried to climb off of Harry's lap but Harry's hands found his hips and held him firmly in place.

"Don't you dare."

Eggsy smiled shallowly at him as he reached a hand out and stroked Harry's cheek gently, hyper-aware that he was the luckiest man on the planet to have a second chance to do this.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Apparently the wound was really shallow," Harry told him, "so I'll be able to leave in a few days. Your step-father is not a very good shot."

"Ex step-father." Eggsy said immediately.

"How is your mother doing?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I think she's in shock," Eggsy admitted honestly, "I'm just glad we got that fucking tosser out of our lives."

"You know what this all really means, though?"

"What?" Asked Eggsy.

"That you grew up your entire life being in danger, and your sister did, as well. Your Mother is going to have a hard time forgiving herself for that."

Eggsy sighed.

"I'm sure she'll find a way." He muttered.

The pair fell silent, Eggsy stared at Harry for a long moment.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For what?" Asked Harry.

"This is my fault," he said, "if we'd never met, never gotten together..."

"Then I'd be utterly miserable and alone, and I would have never forgiven myself for letting that gorgeous man walk out of my office." Harry finished immediately, running his hands up Eggsy's back comfortingly.

"So..." Began Eggsy quietly, "you still love me?"

Harry closed his eyes momentarily as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I still love you."

Eggsy presented him with a small, embarrassed smile before he ducked his head down.

"Oh," he began quietly, not looking at him, "that's...good..."

"I love you, you prat." Harry repeated, a grin finding its way onto his face. "That's never going to change."

Harry pulled Eggsy down into a tight hug, ignoring the biting pain in his stitches as the younger man shifted against him.

…

Eggsy shoved another few grapes into his mouth as Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"'Ornin'", Eggsy said.

Harry inclined his head to see his boyfriend sat perched beside his hospital bed with a bunch of grape stems lying next to him.

"I thought those were supposed to be for me."

"That's what you get for being asleep." Eggsy commented, reaching out and taking Harry's hand in his own.

"You don't have to be here, you know," Harry commented. "You should go and get some rest, enjoy the rest of new years."

Eggsy rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"I've got news, anyway." He said after a moment.

"Oh?" Prompted Harry.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow." He informed him.

"Really?" Asked Harry, surprise in his voice. "On January the first?"

Eggsy nodded.

"Yep, it syncs up with the course, I've only got about three weeks training left to complete, anyways."

"Do you feel up to it?" Harry asked. "It has been a while since you've been out there."

Eggsy shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll get back into the swing of it in a few days, don't you worry."

But Harry still looked uneasy.

"I still worry about you." Harry admitted, glancing down. "After what happened at Dartmoor..."

"You're worried about me but you're the one lying in a hospital bed." Eggsy scoffed.

"Yes, and now you've experienced it perhaps you can see how scared I was." Harry replied immediately.

Eggsy froze for a moment, unsure how to respond to such a thing.

"The way I see it," Eggsy began softly, squeezing Harry's hand a little tighter, "we can't spend the rest of our lives scared that the other is going to get killed, we have to make our own decisions," he smiled gently, "you told me that once."

Harry paused in thought for a moment.

"The rest of our lives." He echoed.

"Yes," said Eggsy immediately, grinning coyly at him. "Soz, bruv, but you're stuck with me."

Harry grinned at him and reached his free hand out to pull the younger man into a kiss when a knock came at the door.

He sighed as Eggsy laughed silently.

"Yes?" He called.

The door opened and Eggsy watched as an attractive young doctor walked in.

Eggsy gave Harry a pointed look which Harry pointedly ignored.

"Mr. Hart, how are you feeling today?" He asked, walking around the bed.

"Uh, fine." Harry replied a little inarticulately, "everything is fine, when can I go home?"

"Tomorrow," the doctor informed him, "but you have to adhere to our conditions?"

Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

"What conditions?"

"A month's bed rest," the doctor informed him while Harry sighed. "Mr. Hart, you've still suffered abdominal trauma that still needs to heal, it is in your best interests, and in the best interests of those around you, to listen to me."

"Don't worry, doc," Eggsy said, giving him a wink, "I'll make sure he stays in bed."

Eggsy had to stop the laugh bubbling in his throat as Harry turned a bright red but the doctor, to his credit, didn't seem to appreciate the innuendo.

"I don't know why I bother," Eggsy said the minute the doctor left the room.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think you have a thing for voyeurism," Harry told him.

"So now _I'm_ the carer to the sick invalid," he voiced, "that is an interesting turn of events."

Harry huffed.

"You are gonna let yourself be taken care of, aren't you?" Eggsy asked.

"I suppose so," Harry smiled, "it won't be half as bad now that I have a sexy nurse to look after me."

"Really, whose that then?" Eggsy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The next few weeks passed in one giant blur for Eggsy, caught up with the startlingly hardcore training he'd forgotten about and in-between that sharing a care routine with Harry's parents and friends. Eggsy was honestly shocked at how mobile his parents still were but he supposed a lot of that was to do with a good life style.

Harry, for his part, was getting increasingly annoyed at being confined to his bed and Eggsy supposed he should have found it irritating but it just made him smile.

He supposed he was just glad that Harry was there, he could have been attending his funeral instead of his own graduation.

"I wish you could be there," he muttered as he lay next to Harry in his bed, with Harry comfortingly stroking up and down his naked back.

"I know." Harry murmured. "I want to be there, too."

Eggsy forced himself to bury his own selfish needs down to the pit of his stomach and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek.

"No worries, you'll be out and about next week, then we can really celebrate."

"Yeah," Harry smiled, returning the kiss, "now get dressed, you don't want to miss it."

Eggsy dutifully changed into his Royal Marine Commando uniform and turned to Harry, who sat propped up in bed.

"How do I look?" He asked.

" _Ridiculously_ attractive." Harry replied.

"Really?" Eggsy asked, smiling shyly.

"Really." Harry replied. "You have to wear that to bed some time."

Eggsy smirked as he gave Harry a salute and left the bedroom.

…

Eggsy couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride he felt as he marched with his comrades in the open ceremony, being cheered on by the baying crowd before them.

He felt such a sense of pride and accomplishment, particularly because he'd had such a bad turn in the middle but still sprang back. He found it hard to believe that he was really there, that this was actually happening, it all felt very surreal to him.

The only thing that would have made it better were if his boyfriend was stood in the crowd but that couldn't be helped, he banished the sadness as he reminded himself that Harry would be waiting for him when he got home.

The formalities had been explained to Eggsy and his troop, they were to walk up to the erected stage and would each receive their commendations from a senior naval officer.

As Eggsy lined up to walk onto the stage the minute his name was called out, he felt a mixture of nerves, excitement and nostalgia for sports day all at the same time.

Because of 'Unwin', Eggsy was one of the last to be called up which gave him the advantage of watching the others go out before him.

When his name was finally called, he walked onto the stage, passing Phillips who gave him a pat on the back.

He straightened his green beret nervously as he walked out across the stage to the nameless officer who saluted him; Eggsy saluted back.

Eggsy looked out, embarrassed, as he heard a small number of people erupting into joy in the crowd.

He looked out and saw a few of his friends cheering, and Roxy and his Mum and Harry all stood together, whooping and whistling at him.

Eggsy's eyes fixated on Harry, smiling proudly at him in the crowd. The only way Eggsy could see him clearly was because of the contact lenses he was wearing; their entire relationship seemed to weirdly become full circle in that moment.

Despite the annoyance Eggsy felt at Harry disregarding his own recovery to come and be with him on one of the most important moments of his life he still felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, exactly as it had done when he'd received that phone call from him about his glasses, and he realised he wasn't mad at all. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, there must have been hundreds of people present that day but it was like they were the only two people in the world.

When the ceremony was over, Eggsy stayed and chatted with some of the other recruits for a few moments before he excused himself and set off to find his family in the large crowd.

Roxy was the first one on him when he found them all chatting to some other family. Eggsy made a loud squeak when he felt all of the air being knocked out of his body as she jumped on him.

"Jesus, Rox," he said.

"I'm so proud of you," she said delightedly, pulling back and kissing his face six times consecutively, "you look incredible!"

Eggsy wanted to roll his eyes and laugh it off but he couldn't bring himself to, he grinned back at Roxy hugely.

"Feeling pretty incredible." He answered and she laughed before she hugged him again.

"Hey, Mum," Eggsy greeted, making a point of walking past Harry to give his Mother a large hug.

"Babe," she greeted happily, wrapping him up in her arms, his little sister grabbed his cheek happily and Eggsy smiled and gave her small peck on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you." When she pulled back, Eggsy could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry," he said immediately, "you know if you cry, you're gonna make me cry."

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling as a tear dripped down her face.

Eggsy shook his head as he felt moisture gather in his own eyes.

"No, don't you dare, don't you dare."

Eggsy felt a pair of warm hands wrap themselves around his waist from behind.

"Don't cry, my love." Came Harry's soft voice in his ear. "This is a day of celebration."

"Oh, is someone talking?" Eggsy asked, looking around himself, "because it's certainly not my boyfriend because he's in _bed_."

Michelle and Roxy 'oooh'ed loudly at the statement and Harry laughed as he twisted Eggsy around in his arms until he was facing him.

"You shouldn't have come." Eggsy reprimanded him lightly, but not finding the strength to be actually angry with him.

Harry merely smirked down at him.

"You are joking? Did you honestly think for one second that I was going to miss out on one of the most important moments of your life? After all the time we've waited?"

Eggsy smiled sweetly as he leant up but Harry held him in place.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "With everyone here, with all the marines?"

Eggsy leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Is that a good enough answer?" Eggsy whispered happily.

"Come on, put him down." Said Michelle. "Let's go grab something to eat."

Eggsy, Harry and Roxy shared a look as they followed Michelle, ever since the stabbing she'd been unconsciously nicer to Harry, probably because she somehow felt it was her fault for letting Dean into their lives but Eggsy suspected it was because of that night in the hospital waiting room.

She'd spoken about his father, she never spoke about his father, he supposed it had to mean something.

Somehow they'd managed to end up at a pub later that evening and all piled into a corner-table.

Eggsy winked at some girl who looked him up and down in his uniform and laughed at the look Harry gave her.

"Right, first rounds' on me." Roxy said, "what's everyone having?"

"Gin and tonic," Michelle answered.

"Just a pint," Eggsy said.

"Oh, just water for me." Harry replied.

Roxy raised an eyebrow to him and Harry responded by pointing at his side.

"Oh, right," she said, giving him a sympathetic look before moving away to the bar.

"I've got some news." Michelle finally said.

"Oh?" Eggsy asked. "About what?"

"About Dean."

Harry and Eggsy both looked at his Mum in unison.

"He's out on bail." She said, looking glum.

"What?" Asked Eggsy incredulously while Harry remained silent.

"Apparently they didn't have sufficient evidence to charge him."

"They got like five witness statements from us all," said Eggsy, anger growing in his face. "What, was the hole in Harry's fucking stomach not good enough for them?"

"Eggsy," Harry said calmly, slipping a hand comfortingly on his thigh.

"But..." Eggsy tried before Harry cut him off.

"I'm sure Dean has done a lot worse in his past," Harry said, smiling minutely, "I mean, just look at those..." He trailed off, not wanting to mention the incident in the pub in front of Eggsy's Mother. "Anyway, my point is that as long as he stays away from us, all of us, then we'll be happier for it."

Michelle smiled slightly in his direction before she reached across the table and took Harry's hand in her own.

Harry started a little at the movement but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "About what happened..."

Harry shook his head immediately.

"No, this wasn't your fault. This wasn't anyone's fault, trust me..."

Eggsy stood to help Roxy carry the tray of drinks she was holding as he saw her make her way back to the table.

Noticing Harry and Michelle holding hands and talking quietly, she sent a weird, questioning look in Eggsy's direction and he sent a weird look back in response.

"So," Roxy said, sitting down and raising her glass. "To Eggsy. The greatest guy in the world."

Eggsy blushed as they all toasted him and turned away, spying the dance floor on the other side of the room for the first time.

He turned back to Harry with a sly grin on his face.

"Let's dance."

"No."

"Let's dance."

"No."

"Oh, come on," Eggsy grinned, tugging on his arm. "I'm so good at it now, and you can't turn me down, not today."

Harry rolled his eyes as he allowed Eggsy to pull him up and drag him across the room, leaving Roxy sniggering behind them.

Eggsy slipped his hands around Harry's neck as they reached the dance floor.

He noticed the girl he had winked at when they walked in give them a disgusted look and walk away and Harry smirked smugly at her as she left.

"Of course, you're not the jealous type." Eggsy said, eyebrows raised.

"Wherever did you get an idea like that?" Harry asked, smirk still firmly in place.

"Thank you," Eggsy said after a moment, allowing his fingers to tease the back of Harry's neck.

"What for?"

"For coming today," Eggsy explained, "I haven't actually said it."

"Oh, you're welcome." Harry's eyes seemed to twinkle slightly. "It might seem a little cheesy coming from me, but I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of you."

Eggsy blushed as he gave Harry a bashful smile before looking away out of embarrassment, Harry tilted his head as he watched the pink spread across his cheeks, wondering if there were a more beautiful human in the world.

 _Probably not._

"Not just about today," he clarified, "about everything. For taking care of me, for getting us through what happened. You're so strong, Eggsy, strong enough for the two of us."

"You're the strong one," Eggsy pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Says the Marine looking at me." Harry replied.

"Says the Veteran looking at me." Eggsy said immediately.

"Still," Harry began, "I couldn't do any of this without you."

"Nah, you can pull through anything." Eggsy replied.

Harry chuckled slightly.

"I'm not sure I can pull through _anything_ , for example, bombs. I don't think even you think I'm quite good enough for that."

"I think you're a superhero." Eggsy merely said, face open and eyes unwavering.

Harry stared at him for the longest moment before he let his forehead rest against Eggsy's.

And it was then that his decision was made for him.

…

Eggsy picked up the post on his welcome mat and grinned hugely at the Kingsman logo on the front of the first letter.

He opened it quickly.

 _Dear Mr Unwin,_

 _It has been a year since your last Optician's appointment and we recommend scheduling a check-up for optimum eye health and safety._

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _Arthur Pendragon._

Eggsy's grin remained in place as he placed the letter down. A whole year. He couldn't believe it.

He laughed to himself as he opened the other letter.

…

Harry vaguely remembered someone telling him that an engagement ring should cost three months salary, but he wasn't sure if they had a universal number in mind or meant it subjectively.

He went with subjective as he stepped into a jewellers in Hatton Garden and began to peruse some of the glass cabinets.

"Are you looking for anything in particular, sir?" A man in an expensive black suit asked, smiling softly.

"Yes," Harry said. "An engagement ring."

"Ah," the employee's smile grew wider, "of course, sir, if you'd like to follow me."

Harry followed the well-dressed employee over to a glass case by an array of expensive watches and frowned at the various diamond and sapphire-studded ovals that looked back at him.

He spied a selection of plain bands and glanced over them before his eyes settled over a simple silver band that was plain except one thin line of rough diamonds against the edge.

"This one is perfect." He said to the employee.

"Certainly, sir." He said. "Although, don't you think that your girlfriend would prefer something a little more...extravagant?"

Harry grinned up at the man.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, no."

Harry stifled a laugh as he watched the employee's face turn red.

"Oh, sir, I do apologise."

"It's fine," Harry waved him of, "nothing can annoy me today. I'll take it."

Harry left the jewellers smiling to himself as he felt the comfortable weight of the ring box in his coat pocket.

If he were strictly honest with himself, he'd been toying with the idea of asking Eggsy to marry him for the last few months but unconsciously so, the idea hadn't really solidified until the evening of his graduation.

It must have been all the talk of ceremonies and achievements, reminding him that if he wished to spend the rest of his life with Eggsy, he could make it official.

He quietly thanked the gay marriage act as the walked to his car.

Eggsy tapped his legs quietly as he stared around the Kingsman Optician's waiting room.

"Eggsy, you can go in now." Merlin called over to him.

"Thanks, M." Eggsy replied before grinning to himself and opening the door to Harry's office and slipping inside.

"Hey." He said, sitting down in the chair opposite Harry.

"Hey," Harry replied, turning away from his computer desk and fixing Eggsy with a soft smile. "How has your year with correctional lenses gone?" He asked, smirking.

"Alright," Eggsy replied coyly, shrugging before the pair of them erupted into laughter.

"Unfortunately for the pair of us, we actually have an appointment so we can't have sex on the desk."

Eggsy frowned exaggeratedly.

"But..." Harry continued, "hope is not lost, for I have a special feast prepared at home."

Eggsy grinned as he hopped up from the chair and leant across the desk, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Happy anniversary." He said softly.

"Happy anniversary." Harry replied, kissing him again before he pulled the weird apparatus Eggsy would never get used to from the wall.

"Now, if you'd like to rest your chin against here..."

And what proceeded was the classic eye test Eggsy had come to know and love. Including old favourites such as 'read the tiny fucking numbers on the card' and 'green or red: you decide,' finished with a edge-of-your-seat round of 'here's a bright light shined directly into your fucking eyeball.'

Eggsy rubbed his eyes slightly as Harry pulled away from him. He generally loved it when he couldn't think straight after Harry did strange things to him but this wasn't one of those times.

"Well," Harry said, typing something into his computer. "It doesn't look like your eyesight has improved since last year."

"You mean I'm going to have to keep wearing glasses?" Eggsy asked, mock-frowning.

I'm afraid so," Harry replied, "it's a shame you look so damn good in them."

"God, I want to jump you now." Eggsy all but growled across the desk.

Harry grinned at him.

"Not just yet," he said, hesitating for a moment, "I actually have something to say..." Harry's fingers skimmed over the drawer in his desk, acutely aware of the engagement ring concealed safely inside.

He'd originally planned to ask him later that evening when they were celebrating their anniversary but he'd realised not long after he'd made the decision to ask him at all that he really wanted to propose to Eggsy in his office.

He wasn't sure particularly why, but Kingsman just seemed to be the centre of things. They'd met there, Eggsy had asked him out there, they'd shared their first kiss there...hell they'd even had sex in there a few times.

It just felt special, it just felt _home_.

"Actually, I've got something to say as well." Eggsy said, looking suddenly forlorn.

Harry's fingers wavered at his desk drawer handle.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got this fuckin' letter this morning," Eggsy began, slumping back into his chair. "It's work, they're sending me away."

"What? Where?" Harry asked.

"The naval base in Falmouth," he told him, "apparently it's some new health and safety course all new recruits have to pass to pick their chosen profession, something to do with E.U directives or whatever."

"How long will you be gone?"

Eggsy sighed.

"Two months."

Harry took in the news and Eggsy's glum expression and took his hand away from the drawer, settling it on the desk.

"I'm really sorry," Eggsy said, and he sounded sorry, Harry felt the emotion in his voice tugging on his heart strings.

"It's okay," Harry said reassuringly, smiling at him. "It's not the end of the world, it's only two months."

"Will you wait for me?" Eggsy asked, a little sarcastically.

"Of course I will." Harry replied seriously.

Eggsy stood and circled around Harry's desk, pulling the older man up into a hug.

"Thanks for the best year of my life." Eggsy said softly against him.

 _Oh, I plan to give you many more._

"No worries."

…

Harry stopped them outside of his door.

"Hold on," he said, "stay here, just give me two minutes."

Eggsy rolled his eyes and Harry opened the door and slipped into the house.

While he was gone, Eggsy allowed himself a few minutes to sulk at the sudden departure he was to have with his entire fucking life.

Screw health and safety, he'd just spend the last year of his life proving to them that he was good enough. Why would they recruit him if they didn't think he could do the job properly?

He was brought out of his thought process by Harry opening the door.

"Okay," Harry said, "close your eyes."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, close them."

Eggsy diligently closed his eyes and tried his best to fight off the waves of annoyance that had manifested within him but couldn't quite quell the feeling.

He allowed Harry to lead him into the house and was so used to the layout that he knew he was being led into the dining room.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" He asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, leaving his side. "Not yet, not yet, not yet. Wait...now."

Eggsy opened his eyes and looked in front of him and felt all the annoyance dissipate into nothing.

"Oh," he said as he took in the dining room, swathed in darkness with nothing but tea lights illuminating every area intimately, there was a bottle of expensive champagne perched within a cooler of ice and a large bouquet of fresh, red roses in the middle of the table.

"This place looks magical." Eggsy breathed.

Harry grinned as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I thought you'd like it," he said before walking to the dining table and pulling out a seat.

Eggsy sat down dutifully and watched Harry as he sat down opposite.

"You know what I've just realised." Eggsy said.

"What's that?" Asked Harry, pre-occupied with pouring Eggsy a glass of champagne.

"That I'm so used to being with a gentleman, that if I was ever with anyone else, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd constantly be walking into doors and falling on my ass because I'd expect him to hold everything for me."

"Then he'd dump you for being such a fucking moron and you could come back to me."

"Sounds like a plan," Eggsy smirked, accepting the proffered champagne flute. "What I mean," he continued, "is that I've...kinda...you know...gotten used to having you around..."

"Is that so?" Harry asked.

"Mmm." Eggsy replied. "So, if you wouldn't mind being around for a long time...that would be cool."

Harry smiled, mainly because Eggsy had no idea how true his words were.

"To being around for a very long time," Harry toasted, and Eggsy clinked his glass gently against his.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"McDonalds." Harry replied quickly.

"Really?" Eggsy asked, glass hovering in the air.

Harry stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"What, I thought you liked McDonalds?"

"I...do, but..."

Harry's face broke out into a grin.

"I'm kidding, there's steaks in the oven."

Eggsy shook his head.

"I love how you think you're funny..."

"I am funny," Harry replied, standing and pressing a kiss to Eggsy's forehead before he disappeared into the passageway that Eggsy knew led to the kitchen.

Eggsy turned in his chair and watched Harry walk away, smiling to himself.

Eggsy sighed around the meat in his mouth and Harry took a deep breath.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"It's perfect." Eggsy replied.

Harry visibly relaxed.

"Oh, thank God, I don't really cook steak a lot."

Eggsy smiled hugely around his mouthful, vaguely remembering mentioning to Harry that he loved steak once whilst simultaneously wondering why Harry had ventured at cooking it.

"To be fair, I don't think there's anything you can't do." Eggsy said.

Harry's mind was drawn back to what Eggsy had told him on the day of his graduation.

 _I think you're a superhero._

But in Harry's mind, there was only one super man at the table.

Harry stood and walked around the table and into the living room then up the stairs. Eggsy watched him go in confusion until he heard the first few drum beats of _'Slave to love'_ by Brian Ferry emitting softly from above.

Harry walked back in slowly and held his hand out to Eggsy.

"What?" Eggsy asked.

"Dance with me." Harry smiled.

"What, now?"

"Now."

Eggsy put his knife and fork down and dutifully slid his hand into Harry's and allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs, he could hear the music getting louder and then Harry pulled him into the master bedroom. Harry's bedroom had much the same treatment as the dining room; the lights were low and candles were illuminating the space intimately.

Eggsy turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to dance?"

Harry curled a hand around Eggsy's waist and pulled him tightly against him until there was no space between them.

Eggsy gasped softly at the sudden closeness and gently allowed his hands to roam Harry's shoulders. Eggsy felt suddenly intoxicated despite only drinking one glass of champagne. The room was warm and dark and the air smelt sweetly of rose, the music drifting around them was strangely erotic and sensual and Harry, _Harry_ was so close to him and he could feel every contour of his body against him and...he laughed to himself; _slave to love._

The pair began to gently sway in the lowlight and Eggsy was perfectly content until he felt Harry curl a hand around his thigh and hitch his leg up against him.

Eggsy let out a small breath at the sudden friction of their crotches and at the intense eroticism of what Harry had just done.

"This isn't like you." Eggsy whispered against Harry's skin until he felt himself being dipped low to the ground. Thanking his primary school gymnastic lessons, he wrapped his leg around Harry's waist tightly so when they were pulled back up they were impossibly close, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle settled together.

Eggsy watched, breathless at the charged air around them, as Harry's eyes visibly darkened in front of him and he made a noise low in his throat before hoisting Eggsy's other leg around him and picking the boy up as if he weighed nothing.

Eggsy didn't even have time to let out a surprised yelp before Harry was kissing him, hard. Eggsy sighed wantonly around Harry's tongue as it pushed fiercely into his mouth and connected with his own.

He held his arms tighter around Harry's neck as he tried to get used to the sensation of passionately kissing someone and clinging onto them at the same time. Letting go without letting go. He supposed he would just have to trust Harry not to let him fall.

He pulled back slightly and merely stared at Harry's face, cheeks tinged red, hair falling into eyes that were bright and flecked with hazel, before he kissed him again, pushing his tongue past Harry's lips and letting their tongues slide together perfectly as he let go of everything around him, the only feelings in the world were Harry;s tongue in his mouth, Harry's lips against his and Harry's arms around him keeping him upright.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Eggsy said a little breathlessly, pulling back from Harry, Harry merely surged forward and captured his lips again, Eggsy kissed him back earnestly before forcing himself to pull away, pressing soft kisses to Harry's jaw as he did so. "Wait, wait, stop, put me down..."

Harry gently relaxed Eggsy's legs to the ground and Eggsy stumbled against him, Harry held him up by his elbows and supported his weight.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Eggsy presented him with a shaky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm good." He worked to support himself on Harry's arms for a moment until he pushed himself away. "Just give me one sec, okay?"

Harry looked at him for a long moment until he said, "okay."

Eggsy gave him one last grateful smile before he dived into the on-suite bathroom and closed the door.

Eggsy striped out of his clothes quickly until he was wearing nothing but the tight-fitting black boxers he'd bought for the occasion.

He checked himself in the mirror, frowning at the small tent that was already forming there, before he reminded himself that Harry was waiting and ran a hand through his hair to give it a cultivated messy look before searching through the pockets of the hoodie he'd discarded and pulling out his glasses case. He snapped the case open and propped his glasses on the end of his nose and turned back to the door.

On the hook he saw the black, silk dressing gown Harry owned. He'd told Eggsy once that he only used cotton dressing gowns for showering but preferred silk when he was in bed, owing to it being softer.

Eggsy had rolled his eyes and shrugged it off as some learned snob thing but now he walked across the small room and ran his hand down the slippery, soft material before he pulled it down and slipped it over himself, shivering at how it felt against his skin and suddenly understanding why Harry liked it so much. It was a little big but he supposed it would have to do.

He took a deep breath before he opened the bathroom door.

Harry turned from where he was standing at the sound of the door clicking open again and his breath hitched in his throat.

Eggsy leant against the doorway wearing his black silk robe, the dark colour contrasting against his alabaster skin as it fell open over his taut stomach, leading down to a pair of black boxers that hugged against his skin.

His hair was a sculpted mess and his mouth was open ever so slightly; eyes full of imperceptible concern and framed perfectly by the dark-framed glasses he was wearing.

Harry merely stood there for a few moments, utterly captivated, until he seemed to find his footing and walked slowly to the perfect boy leant coyly against his door frame.

Harry took Eggsy's frame into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, Eggsy sighed happily, both at the relief that he hadn't made a fool out of himself and because he loved Harry's tender kisses. They made him feel special and wanted and invincible.

Harry slowly walked the pair of them back to the bed, his hands roaming up and down the silky fabric at Eggsy's back. Eggsy moaned softly as he felt Harry's touch through the soft fabric and instantly decided that this was a very sexy item of clothing that definitely needed to make another appearance in the bedroom.

The kiss didn't break even when Eggsy's legs hit the side of the bed and buckled against it until they both landed on the soft mattress.

Eggsy blindly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and allowed his hands to roam his chest, fingers teasing the muscles there and running gently along the scar on his side as Harry ran a hand through Eggsy's hair, his fingertips brushing past the small scar on Eggsy's temple.

Eggsy couldn't take his hands away from Harry's skin, he felt like they were on fire, even when Harry pulled away from him Eggsy still fumbled around until he tugged his shirt completely off and slipped a hand into the waist band of his trousers.

"Eggsy..."

"In case you didn't get it..." Eggsy whispered, pressing a line of soft kisses to Harry's neck. "This means you can do whatever you want with me..."

Harry pulled himself out of reach of Eggsy's mouth, eliciting a whine of disappointment from the younger man, before he put all of his weight onto his elbows and stared at him.

"Anything I want?" He clarified.

Eggsy nodded before he reached forward and kissed his neck again.

"And what if I told you I didn't want you to touch me?"

Eggsy paused, lips stilling against Harry's neck before he slowly pulled back and sat, cross-legged against the headboard, hair a mess, glasses askew, the too-big silk gown splayed around his legs.

"Okay..." Eggsy said slowly, his expression almost pained as he looked back to Harry.

Harry grinned hugely to himself when he realised exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see that look Eggsy gave him when he was utterly destroyed, he wanted to hear the broken moans that spilled rebelliously from his mouth.

"Come here." He said softly and Eggsy practically bounded over to him like an over-eager puppy. Harry made short work of flipping Eggsy over until he was resting on his stomach.

Eggsy raised his head slightly, wondering exactly what was going to happen until he felt Harry's fingers push the delicious silk up his back and then swiftly drag his underwear down his legs before tossing them aside.

Eggsy felt his breath catch in his throat as he allowed his head to sink back down onto the pillow, pulling his arms up and resting on them. He berated himself for still getting this worked up because he couldn't count how many times he and Harry had done this but he supposed if he ever got used to it, it would break his heart.

Eggsy sighed contentedly as Harry began to gently sweep his hands across the backs of his thighs, stopping gently to massage the cleft of his ass.

Eggsy bit down slightly on his arm as Harry ran a fingertip across Eggsy's forever sensitive hole and then, Harry's gentle hands were easing him up onto his knees.

Eggsy knew what was coming before it happened but he let his head fall between his arms anyway.

"Fuck, Harry..." He said softly as he felt the older man's breath ghosting dangerously close to him. "I said anything _you_ wanted."

"This is what I want." Harry murmured from behind him. "I promised you I'd show you what a gentleman is like."

Eggsy wanted to laugh but he couldn't, he was so caught up in the moment. In the position he was in and the position _Harry_ was in he couldn't help but feel immensely vulnerable. He reminded himself about his earlier thoughts of letting go and had just began to relax his breathing when the tip of Harry's tongue tickled his entrance.

He bit down harder on himself, aware he was going to leave a mark, as pure sensation shot through his body.

"Harry..." He breathed out again as the older man began to lap gently at the exposed flesh, every now and again his tongue probed against his hole slightly but never actually penetrated him.

Eggsy felt his bones melt inside of himself and he sunk down into the bed, his arms and legs becoming jelly beneath him. Harry gripped his thighs firmly to keep him in place as he pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle of Eggsy's hole.

Eggsy cried out at the sudden sensation of having it inside of him, of flexing down and feeling the hot, wet tongue sliding against his walls, setting him on fire.

"Uuh, Harry..." He began, "fuck...Harry...babe..."

Harry hummed gently against Eggsy and felt the man stiffen underneath him. He remembered the last time they'd done this, the minute he'd put his tongue inside of Eggsy, the younger man had told him it was too much but he hadn't done so this time. Instead, he was whining into his arm, hips rocking back slightly against Harry's ass like he wanted more but he was scared to take it.

Harry slowly, agonisingly slowly, pulled his tongue from the confines of Eggsy's hole, making sure to lick against his sensitive walls on the way out. Eggsy spasmed beneath him and arched his back, calling out as he fisted the sheets next to him.

"Did you come, my love?" Harry asked softly, tenderly stroking Eggsy's thighs.

"N...no," Eggsy replied breathily, sinking back down onto the bed. "...Thought I was going to, though." He slurred.

Harry grinned to himself as he pressed the flat of his tongue against Eggsy's glistening hole whilst simultaneously trailing a finger across his perineum.

Eggsy let out a startled cry at the twin sensations and then he was pushing Harry back.

"Oh, stop, please stop..."

"Was it too sensitive?" Harry asked gently as he sat back onto his ankles.

Eggsy turned to him, face lax and eyes glazed over, the destroyed look Harry had been searching for.

"No, it was fucking amazing," Eggsy grinned lazily. "But...I can be a gentleman, too."

Eggsy crawled forward to where Harry was perched and immediately took his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Harry called out by way of a startled cry as he felt himself being immediately enveloped by the wet, hot, heat of Eggsy's mouth.

Eggsy, who was still reeling from his near-orgasm experience realised that he didn't have the brain power to form any particular skill or finesse. So instead he took the base of Harry's cock into his hand, fisting it slowly as he dribbled hot spittle down the length of it.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip as Eggsy slurped at his length, dragging his mouth all the way up before plunging down again, sucking gently every time he moved and pressing the flat of his tongue to Harry's sensitive underside.

It was sloppy and unpractised and completely perfect. Eggsy sucked on Harry's hard cock like he was a starving man and Harry felt his brain go hazy at the tight, hot suction.

Eggsy took him all the way into his mouth again and Harry glanced down, watching Eggsy's closed eyes behind his glasses, Eggsy's hollowed out cheeks slurping around him, he could see the outline of his own cock against Eggsy's cheek and he felt his entire world disintegrate around him.

"Fuck, Eggsy...I want to fuck you..."

Eggsy slowly pulled his mouth from Harry's cock, sucking gently as he did so and leaving Harry's member deep red and shining with spittle.

Eggsy slowly pulled his glasses from his face and cast them aside, shedding the silk gown and leaning gently against the headboard, motioning Harry to him with his hand.

Harry crawled over to him and allowed Eggsy to tangle his hand in his hair and pull him down into a crushing kiss.

Harry moaned as he felt Eggsy's legs wrap around him and pull him closer. His eyes shot open when he felt Eggsy's hand on his cock and the head bump against his entrance.

"Wait, Eggsy..." he began, "we...haven't used any lube..."

"Harry," Eggsy said in a surprisingly low voice, heavy with wanton need, "my ass is so open from your tongue, and your cock is practically _dripping_ from where I sucked it so hard. Just fuck me, please."

"But..."

Eggsy put a hand to his lips before kissing him softly through his fingers.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Harry stared at Eggsy for a long time before he let out a soft breath.

"I trust you." He conceded.

Eggsy merely continued to stare at him as he eased himself down onto Harry's unsheathed cock, wincing slightly at the initial entrance but his expression turned to one of tranquil bliss when Harry's cock slid easily all the way inside of him and he felt at home again.

Harry braced himself against Eggsy's hips before he leant in and kissed him softly.

Harry pulled out minutely and pushed back in gently, eliciting a soft gasp from the younger man, he licked his lips before he pulled out again and pushed back in, gentler again.

"Harry, you're not gonna break me." Eggsy whined, stroking the back of his neck.

Harry allowed his hand to slip around Eggsy's waist and held him firmly as he pulled out and thrust back in quickly, angling his thrust upwards slightly and causing Eggsy to gasp.

On his next thrust, Eggsy circled his hips ever so slightly and gasped as the head of Harry's cock brushed against his prostate.

Harry pushed up in the same direction and Eggsy gasped again, louder than before.

Harry quickened his thrusts, raw cock suffocated by Eggsy's heat, until Eggsy began to cry out at every thrust, burying his face in Harry's neck.

Harry reached a hand in-between them in the tight space that Eggsy would allow and took hold of his cock. Eggsy let out a startled cry as Harry's un-lubricated hand stroked him gently. The friction sent bursts of pain and pleasure coursing through him and before he could stop himself he was coming into Harry's hand.

Eggsy felt burning hot embarrassment shoot through him along with his come, every spurt brought with it a new load of shame.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself before catching Harry's gaze. "Shit, Harry I'm sorry."

Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at the scared expression staring back at him.

"Not to worry." Harry assured him, pressing a soft kiss to Eggsy's cheek. "These things happen all the time, I knew you wouldn't last long after I rimmed you."

"Except you lasted long after I sucked you." Eggsy pointed out, sounding dejected.

"Yes, but that's because you're a sprightly young lad and I'm not," Harry assured him, stroking his face softly before he attempted to pull his still straining cock from Eggsy's flexing hole.

Eggsy's hands found the small of Harry's back and held him still.

"Wait," Eggsy said quietly, eyes wide. "Don't. Keep on fucking me."

"Eggsy..."

"I want you to come inside of me."

"But you...you're so sensitive...it'll hurt..."

"No it won't, I want it." Eggsy said softly. "Please."

Harry worried his lower lip between his teeth for a moment in thought before he sighed.

"Can I at least get some lube?" He said.

Eggsy nodded and winced as Harry slowly pulled out of him.

He watched as Harry crossed to the drawer, his cock taut and aggressively purple against his stomach, before he climbed back onto the bed, squirting lube onto his hand.

"Wait," Eggsy said, grasping Harry's wrist to still him. "Just put it on yourself, yeah? I don't think I can take it."

Harry nodded wordlessly before he coated his still straining member with the honey-like liquid, mouth falling lax slightly at the movement as if he were applying salve to a nasty burn, before he settled back in between Eggsy's legs.

Eggsy held onto Harry's shoulders, bracing himself.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked quietly.

Eggsy looked like he was thinking for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Please."

Harry lined his cock up with Eggsy's slick entrance and was shocked at how easily it slid in to the hilt.

Eggsy's eyes burst open at the thick member scraping at the inside of his sensitive ass, his hole stretched around the base.

Harry stilled completely inside him, watching with worry as Eggsy's face flexed with pain.

"Eggsy, we don't have to do this..." He tried.

"No," Eggsy said, shaking his head and opening his eyes; they were sparkling. "No, it feels good. Honest. Just a little intense."

Harry pursed his lips as he pulled out slightly and pushed back in, Eggsy flexed around him every time he shifted an inch and Harry felt like he was going to black out from pure feeling alone.

Hyper-aware of Eggsy's used hole and over-stimulated prostate, Harry made a conscious effort to thrust slowly into him but that only served to string out Eggsy's blissful agony.

Every movement sent sparks flying through to his spent cock but Eggsy couldn't figure out of they were sparks of pain and pleasure.

When Harry's cock bumped gently against his prostate, he let out a small cry and his head fell back against the headboard and he unconsciously clenched his ass tight.

As Harry was brought closer and closer to orgasm his thrusts unconsciously began to speed up and despite his best attempts, he kept brushing against the pained bundle of nerves deep inside of Eggsy. Eggsy felt like he was falling apart, he clung onto Harry and an unintelligible babble of words came streaming out of his mouth.

The minute Eggsy realised he couldn't take anymore, Harry began to come inside him and Eggsy screamed.

The thick shots of come collided with his over-stimulated prostate and he felt his own cock jerk between them and squeeze out a few meagre dollops of white liquid.

Tears were forced from Eggsy's eyes as he screwed them shut tightly, trying to hide from every incredible and awesome emotion raining down on him and coursing straight through him.

Harry collapsed against him and the two of them fell into a messy pile on the bed. Eggsy clung onto the older man until his breathing evened out.

Harry pulled his cock gently from Eggsy's red hole and collapsed down next to him, avoiding his spent cock.

Eggsy shifted slightly to turn to face him but then his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape and a small whimper escaped him.

"Eggsy?" Harry asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Harry's gaze travelled down to Eggsy's splayed legs and between his straining thighs and saw his own come leaking from Eggsy's used hole.

"Eggsy..." Harry said softly, allowing his hand to stroke across Eggsy's chest. "That was the most beautiful...the most perfect...the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen. Are you okay?"

Eggsy nodded, eyes closed, before he opened them and turned to face Harry, his eyes were wet with moisture.

"Maybe one day," Harry said quietly, "I'll be able to fuck you without making you cry."

"If you did that," Eggsy said breathlessly, a small smile playing on his sated lips, "I'd be heartbroken."

Harry laughed and Eggsy took a moment to truly appreciate his boyfriend. He took in Harry's slightly red cheeks, the beads of sweat on his brow just begging to be licked off, his dishevelled, chestnut hair with just a hint of grey teasing at his temples.

Eggsy realised in that moment that it wasn't just that he _loved_ Harry, it was that he had never loved anyone in quite this way before. He knew it was easy to say you wanted to spend the rest of your life with one person, a cliché, even, but...Eggsy could genuinely envision spending the rest of his life with Harry.

The thought comforted him as he drifted to sleep in his arms.

…

Harry settled Eggsy's suitcase beside him on the platform and Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"I can carry it myself." He berated lightly, which Harry knew translated into 'thank you.'

The pair merely stared at each other for a few long moments until Harry held out a firm hand to him.

"Well," he said gruffly, "it's been nice knowing you."

"You know, it's been a year since we met and you're still a fuckin' dickhead," was all Eggsy said before he batted Harry's hand away and pulled him down into a kiss.

Harry actually heard a female gasp come from somewhere to his right but he didn't care.

Harry allowed himself to savour the feel of Eggsy's lips against his own for a moment, committing it to memory for the two long months he was going to be spending alone, before he pulled back.

"Come on, your train is going to pull away without you." Harry said, Eggsy turned around to see the train had pulled in behind him, he also noticed a couple of people giving him funny looks before he raised his eyebrows in a cocky reply before turning back to Harry.

Eggsy was momentarily taken aback by the softness in Harry's eyes and the smile he was giving him. His expression was so full of love and admiration that it actually knocked Eggsy back for a moment.

He walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry who squeezed him gently in response.

Eggsy realised he wasn't going to feel this comforting weight against him for a long time, yesterday two months had felt like two months but today it felt like an eternity.

"I'll call you, okay?" He said as he pulled back, reluctantly pulling his arms away.

"You'd better." Harry merely replied.

"It'll fly by," Eggsy said, but was unsure if he was trying to assure himself or Harry.

"I know," Harry replied, tilting his head to the side, "just try to enjoy yourself."

Eggsy nodded before he reached up and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Harry's lips.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you." Harry replied quietly, and Eggsy smiled once before he picked up the suitcase at his side and turned to walk to the train.

Harry held onto his hand until Eggsy was far enough away that he couldn't reach it anymore.

Harry watched as Eggsy disappeared onto the train and it slowly began to pull away.

Harry lingered for a moment before turning on his heel and walking back the way he'd came, he passed a few unsavoury looks but was far too pre-occupied with contemplating the two long months stretched out before him after an entire year of having a companion.

As he exited the platform he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out, smiling as Eggsy's name flashed up on the screen.

 _Miss you already xx_

Eggsy smiled as he watched the little tick that confirmed his message had sent appearing in the bottom of the screen.

He sat back in the seat slightly, watching as the scenery whizzed past and hoping that this trip away went slightly better than his last one.

At the thought, he pulled his phone out again and pulled up his gallery. He looked down at the picture of Harry pressing a soft kiss to his temple while he grinned.

They'd taken many more pictures by then but this was by far Eggsy's favourite. It always would be.

Harry smiled down at the text before him before he pressed the reply button to type in how much he missed Eggsy already as well.

But despite how much he was going to miss him, and despite the next few weeks of loneliness looming out in front of him – he couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt the edge of the engagement ring box through his coat pocket.

He could wait.

The End

A/N: I just want to take this moment to thank all of you who have read and reviewed and made this is really great experience for me, you guys are the reason I write so thank you :) Also, I'm half-toying with the idea of a sequel (I have some ideas) but I've resolved to only do it if people want me to so if you'd like to review with an answer or drop me a PM I'd be grateful. I don't want to subject anyone to my terrible writing if they don't want me to ;)


End file.
